Noche Sin Luna
by Marianne R
Summary: Terminado.Luna Nueva en el punto de vista de Edward Cullen
1. Prólogo

**Noche sin Luna**

**Prefacio**

**Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.**

::::

-¿cuando pensaste que había muerto? ¿Qué sentiste?

-No puedo describirlo. No tengo palabras_._

Oh, no…Claro que las tenía.

Una infinidad de palabras, lamentos y verbos negativos llenando mi cabeza. Pero era tan depresivo que tal vez ni Jacob, siendo tan observador y perspectivo, lograría comprender. Siendo exactos, nadie en su sano Juicio llegaría a entenderlo…Por que yo estaba loco de dolor.

:::::::

_**Nota de la Autora: **_

_**Y en mi más grande locura se me ocurrió publicar esta historia…. Tratar de vivir en la mente de Edward es verdaderamente difícil, podría decirse que este es el máyor reto que me he puesto al escribir FanFictions :S**_

_**En Verdad espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena… Una vez más Reitero que estos personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer Bla Bla Bla….**_

_**Me despido…Besos mordelones a todos.**_


	2. El Final

**El Final**

¿Podía un corazón frío y muerto estar roto?. El mío lo estaba, sin duda alguna.

Tomé aire, la decisión ya se había tomado, no podía darme la oportunidad flaquear ahora. Cerré mi cabeza, resultaba sencillo cuando no había voces cantando en ella, ninguna mente rondaba por este lugar…Ninguna, mas que la de ella; Silenciosa, dándose a desear. Mi fortaleza flaqueó una vez mas, Inspiré hondo.

—Bella, nos vamos—escupí. Ahora estaba comenzando

—¿Por qué ahora?, otro año…—comenzó a hablar ella. No parecía comprenderme, ¿A que se refería?. Si tan solo pudiera leerle la mente. La frustración fue tan insoportable como las ganas de preguntar que se estaba imaginando. La refrené. _ Edward. Recuerda porque estas aquí. _

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Pareció confundida. ¿Se había imaginado ella otra cosa?, ¿Qué era?. La frustración otra vez. ¿Qué estaba ella anticipando?...Si tan solo le preguntara. _Concéntrate Edward. Recuerda para que estas aquí. _Lo hice, yo tenía una misión, la oleada de dolor comenzó a embragarme. Oh, ¿Era parte de ser un vampiro?, poder experimentar esa clase de sufrimiento y seguir de pie como si nada. Entonces, no me gustaban del todo mis habilidades. Esto solo me hacia sentir lo más lejano a un humano…Todavía más lejano a ella de lo estaría en un futuro.

Vaya, duele…demasiado

Ella me miró, confusa, y yo. Con el corazón en vilo le dedique la más fría de las miradas. Jamás pensé que eso fuera posible, mirarla de esa manera….¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado si quiera? Ella siempre había sido la consecuencia de todas las miradas de dicha, deseo y amor que podía expresar en mi larga vida, ó existencia. En el pasado me hubiera parecido el peor de los sacrilegios dedicarle unos ojos llenos de dureza y frialdad. Y aun ahora, aunque estaba haciéndole "el bien" comportándome de esta forma, Sentía como si fuera el más sucio de los criminales. Después de todo, ¿Quién podría permanecer indigente cuando enfrente de el se hallaba el ángel más hermoso del cielo?

Yo, por supuesto

—Cuando dices nosotros…—susurró

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia—hablé claro y conciso, esperando que entendiera el punto a donde quería llegar. Ya era demasiado insoportable la incertidumbre de saber como reaccionaría.

—Está bien. Voy contigo—dijo, segura de si misma.

Que más quisiera yo.

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar a donde vamos no es…apropiado para ti.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

No, Esa era una mentira, su sitio idea era lejos de mi. Lejos de el monstruo, a salvo…Con los humanos. Uno no puede juntar el agua y el aceite, un ángel y un demonio no pueden convivir. Es tan poco natural. Aunque el demonio se este desgarrando por dentro, tal vez, como dice Carlisle, merezca un mérito por ser diferente pero… Yo vivo en el infierno, ella en el cielo... ¿La iba a jalar a lo más oscuro del averno conmigo?

¡NO!

—No te convengo, Bella.

—No seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—Su voz era de suplica, Otra mentira, era bastante extraño que ahora se le diera tan bien el mentir. No titubeaba no tenía aquellos ojos llenos de angustia cada vez que decía falsedades. Estaba allì, segura de si misma…sus ojos inescrutables. ¿Cómo le era fácil mentir en este momento?

+—Mi mundo no es para ti —repusé con tristeza.

—¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

—Tienes razón. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar— Y lo era, ¿Cuándo ella le daba importancia a lo grave?, ¿Cuándo reaccionaba como lo haría alguien normal?. Era Ilógico y verdaderamente estúpido el hecho de que ella creyera, que estuviera segura de, siquiera creer en su estabilidad junto a mi. Si no era capaz de protegerla de mi mismo, de mi familia. ¿Cómo la pretejería de otros…?

—¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —le corregí.

—¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

_El demonio se lleva a Ángel al Averno_, El egoísmo gana. En otras circunstancias me hubiera sentido gratamente orgulloso. Me entregaba su Alma…estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por mí. Clavé mi mirada al suelo…¿Podría yo timarla?, ¿De verdad valía la pena renunciar a tal premio?. Ella me amaba, acercándose paso a paso al amor que yo mismo le profesaba. ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar por el egoísmo?, mi mundo era ella y yo mismo me estaba exiliando de mi hogar… _el Demonio lleva al Angel al Averno _–Fruncí mis labios- Al tan solo imaginar la imagen de la muchacha parada frente a mi, quemándose entre furiosas llamas…

Levanté la mirada, estaba consiente de que está era la única forma de hacerla entender. Le mentiría.

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes.

Pareció confundida, su mirada era inescrutable. Como si las palabras que acaba de pronunciar fueran en un idioma desconocido para ella… Pasaron varios segundos, en lo que ella me miraba. ¡Frustrante! Y terriblemente doloroso. ¿Qué estaba pensando ahora? Deseaba preguntarle.

—¿Tú…no…me quieres? —soltó lentamente, ordenando cada palabra con temor, un temor que llegó a desarmarme en su momento. Siguió mirándome, confundida y señalándose a ella misma con su dedo. Sería más difícil de lo que pensé. ¿Cómo convencerla? Con aquella terquedad que siempre carga. Seguramente solo lograría a penas hacerla dudar… Si, sería arduo para ella. Aunque lo sería mucho más para mi…Ella no lo notaría por supuesto. Quise Cerrar los ojos, suspirar profundamente o concentrar la fuerza mis puños, pero cualquier vacilación desharía el engaño perfecto, solo logré tomar fuerzas internas y contesté limpiamente:

—No

Dolor, dulce dolor. Jamás mentir me había resultado tan insoportable, siempre fue una cualidad innata, y de cierta forma satisfactoria. Pero hoy…quemaba peor que mi propia garganta al estar tan cerca de Bella. Ella, se estremeció pero siguió con la mirada sin palabras…. ¡Maldición!, ¿Qué era lo que ahora pensaba?

—Bueno, eso cambia las cosas.

Me adentré en su mirada, traté de leer sus ojos, pero estos seguían con expresión confundida, sin revelarme absolutamente nada. ¿A caso ella me estaba creyendo?...Supongo que no debió de haberme sorprendido, nunca reacciona como la gente normal, era su parte diferente la que me gustaba. Pero hoy no, y me gratificaba que no supiera como dolía aquello….

….Y me enfurecía. Después de todo lo que le dije, Después de todo lo que le entregué. ¿Cómo podía la simple palabra NO destruir su fé en mi?, ¿Cómo podía crees semejante estupidez?

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —Para mi terrible desgracia, Por que jamás había deseado con tanta fuerza serlo— He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

—No…No lo hagas—Me suplicó y a fin pude ver claramente lo que sus ojos me decían. Ella…estaba destrozada. No encontraba las suficientes maldiciones para insultarme a mi mismo, al monstruo que ahora la estaba lastimando…y lo seguiría haciendo con las próximas afirmaciones. _Es por su bien, Es por su bien _ Me forcé a pensar.

—No me convienes, Bella

Abrió la boca, y esperé sus palabras, mas estas nunca llegaron. Lo vi en su rostro, pareciera que ella concordaba con lo que acaba de decir…, y dolió mucho más de lo que esperaba…

—Si…eso es lo que quieres—parecía perdida en su propio dolor, como si no identificara el lugar donde se encontraba parada. Asentí una sola vez, era un mentiroso maestro…al lograr ocultar una verdad tan grande y absoluta. Porque yo no quería esto, en lo absoluto. Me olvide de mi calvario por un momento, pensando en el de ella….Y de repente, llegó a mi la vaga imagen de aquellos programas de televisión, donde la mujer enamorada esta decidida a no vivir sin el amor de su Vida. - ¡NO!- rugió mi fuero interno, Bella me olvidaría, Bella lo superaría…Bella seguiría existiendo.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado. No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —le ordené. Asintió sin fuerzas, y le creí…sabría si me mentía, la conocía muy bien. Deje a tras mi vacilación, tratando de limpiar algún agujero que pudiera darle esperanzas al mostrar mi preocupación por ella.

—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y tienes que cuidarte por él.

Asintió de nuevo.

—Lo haré —murmuró.

Volví a creerlo, y mi miedo de perder su existencia se esfumó, confiaba en ella.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Temblé por dentro, y ella lo hizo conmigo. Nuestro dolor era difente, y a la vez; tan parecido tan analógico…No sabia como soportaba las lagrimas que ya se estaban asomando de sus ojos, si yo fuera humano, no lo hubiera podido reprimir…

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas. —Que cualidad humana tan satisfactoria.

—¿Y tus recuerdos? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, Yo no olvidaré. Pero los de mi clase nos distraemos con suma facilidad.

¿Distracciones?, eso fue verdaderamente patético… Una voz interna se rió de mí a carcajadas, del tan solo imaginar los siguientes días de agonía que me separaban y el sabeer que no existía alguna distracción posible ante mis recuerdos, Bella siempre viviría en mi mente. **Para siempre…** Ella no dijo nada, Había llegado el momento….ya no podría retener mas esto. _Que el cielo me impida hacer algo que no quiera. _Esa petición de hizo realidad…por mas que quisiera permanecer a su lado, por mas que la amara más que a mi propia existencia. Era Un Error, y estaba obligado a remediarlo…

—Adiós Bella…—Las palabras quemaron mi garganta…y me sorprendió ver que ya no era por el exquisito aroma de su sangre.

—Espera…—Me suplicó y caminó hacia mí…yo la detuve, cerrando mis manos sobre las suyas, colocándolas en ambos costados. Acaricié su rostro, disfrutando de su calor por última vez…y lidié con la oleada de dolor que me llegó al saber que era verdad…Que sería la última vez.

Después, Corrí…dejándola ahí…Sola…

No recuerdo haber corrido tanto en mi vida. Y me pregunté si me sentiría algún día cansado como para poder detenerme. Paré en secó…conciente de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien pudiera escucharme. Rugí….mas fuerte que en cualquier otra ocasión, el sonido que profirió mi garganta hizo temblar a los árboles, y pude ver como los animales huyeron despavoridos de mi, del monstruo. ¡Me odiaba, me detestaba!... Pateé y golpeé con fuerza los grandes pinos a mi alrededor, tratando de canalizar mi odio, furia, frustración y tristeza: ¡Porque era un vampiro, una bestia!, ¡porque no merecía estar con ella!, ¡Porque deseaba en verdad derramar lagrimas y sentir el alivio al desahogarme de una forma tan humana!.....¡Por que la amaba como una llama roja, intensa y fiera!, ¡Porque la había lastimado innumerables veces!

…..¡Por que no podría jamás regresar a su lado y sentir su calor!


	3. Más que un Vampiro Un Zombie

_**Nota de la Autora: Actualizo hoy y tan rápido porque no me será posible publicarla hasta la prox. semana. Disfruten este cap, porque de verdad me está costando un cerebro nuevo. Edward es un verdadero Reto! …Ahg!.... Voy a terminar calva cuando termine este Ficc**_

_**Besos y felices Fiestas.**_

**Más que Vampiro…Un Zombie**

—Edward….

Me llamaron, No respondí

—Edward….

Volvieron a llamarme, los ignoré.

_¿Por qué no responde?_

_Pobre de mi Edward, parece un muerto viviente…Sin el sentido litearal._

_Ya llegamos_

_Bueno, al menos Canadá es lindo de noche._

_Extraño Forks_

_Pobre Edward_

_A eso le llamo auto-tortura, si tan solo…_

_Vaya, allí está Jasper._

Me tensé. Abrí la puerta del Volvo y salí de ella dando un portazo, frente a mi estaba el, justo a lado de Alice, inmerso….no sabia que sentimientos podría encontrar en mi, no estaba seguro de sentir furia o enojo hacia el, ¿Se suponía que eso era lo más normal?, pero…, ahora esas emociones me eran bastamente indiferentes….solo me embargaba en el abismo de agonía y dolor, no recordaba el sabor del fuego en mi interior que me provocaba la ira; el cosquilleo que me causaba el nerviosismo….o la chispa de la felicidad. Absurdo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿9 horas? Solo 9 horas, y el dolor en mi pecho daba a notar como si hubieran pasado 9 siglos. ¿Cómo sobrellevaría lo que restaba de la Eternidad sin ella?. Jasper frunció los labios.

_Es Demasiado dolor. No puedo soportarlo_

—No lo hagas entonces—respondí, mi voz, muerta.

Mi familia me miró con incertidumbre, Alice lo vió venir…era algo que yo ya sabía. Mas no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarme…Estaba molesta, y segura de que el único error que había cometido era dejarla a tras y condenarme a mi propia soledad, quise ignorar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Jasper, desafiante. Sabía lo que esperaba, provocarme, creía que tal vez con eso yo abandonaría el dolor que ahora ambos sentíamos,

Sustituirlo por enojo. Le fue imposible…nada, absolutamente nada podría borrar mi agonía de ya no tenerla a mi lado. AH Dolor, dulce Dolor— ¡Basta!, ¡Ya basta!... —gritó frustrado, colocó sus manos en su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza…

_Sabes que lo siento de verdad, ¿Es esto un castigo Edward?_

—Eres mi hermano, jamás te castigaría—Contesté, voz sin vida.

_Duele demasiado_

—Lo se…

_¿Qué hago?, ¿Cómo se puede reparar…¡Demonios!, yo no quería…_

—Lo entiendo…

_Edward, no podemos estar cerca, tengo mi culpa interna, y tu dolor es.., sofocante. Debo irme_

—No, lo haré yo.

Me miraron una vez más, sin saber que pasaba, pero sospechándolo de cualquier manera, Alice cruzó los brazos, suspiro profundamente, aguantando las ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, o por lo menos, de no gritarme lo que yo ya sabía _Edward eres un Idiota, el más grande de todos. _–pensó-no contesté, di media vuelta y caminé a mi auto, abrí la puerta y una oleada de pensamientos descargados de suplica inundaron mi mente. Los ignoré, de nuevo.

—No tiene caso, no encontrarás nada…—No me volteé, Alice sonaba fría, pero a la vez suplicante.

—Intentaré rastrear a Victoria, estaré….ocupado.

—No funcionará—me repitió, los demás no decían nada, sus pensamientos resultaban confusos, preguntas abstractas del porque no los acompañaba, del porque tendría que alejarme, porque tenían que perderme a mi también. Y fue entonces cuando lo capté; el sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía que envolvía a mi familia al estar lejos de ella. Otro de mis bastos errores, haberles permitido conocerla; esto ya no solo me involucraba a mi y una culpa infinita invadió mi ser; porque ellos también la querían, porque ellos también la extrañaban…porque también la necesitaban. Mi pecho ardió, Jasper profirió un gemido…Era verdaderamente ridículo, el pensar que después de toda una vida de vampiro, sintiera hasta ahora lo que era tener un corazón no latiente….Muerto.

—Hijo, ¿es esto de verdad necesario? —La voz de Carlisle sonó tranquila, trato de tomarlo con la mayor calma posible, no pude decir lo mismo de Esme, ella ya estaba sollozando sin lágrimas— Por favor, no nos niegues el verte a ti también.

—Lo siento…—susurré, apreté fuertemente mis puños y sin más… me metí al carro.

Arranqué, mi vista pudo captar sus ultimas miradas, y me obligué a reprimir esa imagen por completo…Lo dejé atrás, Todo…y ya estaba lo suficientemente desgarrado por la tristeza como para sentir más depresión. Esto era una pesadilla, y tuve la vaga ilusión de pensar en que tal vez, despertaría de ella. ¡Estupido!, yo no podía dormir, por lo tanto, me era imposibles soñar.

_¡Detente!, aun no he__ terminado contigo _

Escuché los pensamientos de Alice, aceleré

_No planeo detenerte, ¿De que serviría?, pero si de verdad aprecias nuestra hermandad, quiero hablar contigo…solo un intento más, es todo lo que pido._

Aun con la vista en la carretera, bajé la velocidad, y ella entró al auto…escuché el sonido del portazo al cerrarse, mas no la mire…y tampoco me interesó leer su mente. ¿A caso algo volvería a interesarme en lo que me restaba de existencia?

—Está sufriendo— me aseguró fríamente.

—Olvidará

—No lo hará

—Es Humana, el tiempo la obligará a hacerlo. Ella no merece esto.

—¿Y tu? —me preguntó desafiante, no le respondí. _El dolor ciega a la gente, y ella te ama con locura, como puedes estar seguro de que no…_

—Bella me lo prometió—Su nombre desgarró mi pecho, y su imagen en la mente de Alice me quemó los ojos, apreté con fuerza el bolate, mientras mi pecho se ahogaba en el ardor, No lograba ver más allá de mi propia desesperación. Y su rostro…claro y nítido en la mente de mi hermana, solo me recordaba lo infinitamente estúpido que era, por haberla tenido tan cerca de mi, haberla retenido tanto tiempo a mi lado, sin merecerla…

—Ni se te ocurra mirar a su futuro, ya le hemos hecho demasiado daño—debió sonar como advertencia, pero sonó solo un susurro, a penas audible.

_Se lo estás haciendo ahora…y ella nunca te juzgaría…._

—¡Ya Basta Alice! —escupí, pensé que mi voz emitiría un sonido más furioso, pero solo sonó como un reclamo sin volumen, carácter y sin vida— ya hiciste tu ultimo intento, puedes irte.

Me miró, entre frustrada y decepcionada. Comenzaba a debatirse si de verdad valía la pena convencerme de una vez por todas, o darse por vencida. Eso le molesto aun más, no era su estilo tirar la toalla, no se rendiría. Mas conmigo tendría que hacerlo, porque mi decisión ya estaba tomada…Me conocía, yo no la escucharía.

_¡Es como hablar con un zombie y no con un vampiro! _ Me gritó en su mente_. Ojalá llegaras a mirarte Edward, estas…¡Muerto!, y todo esto para nada, estas sufriendo y te auto sacrificas sin una razón real…_

—Adiós Alice

Abrí el seguro automático de la puerta del copiloto, ella tomó la manija de la puerta.

_Tu sabes mejor que nadie que la necesitas, ya una vez intentaste alejarte de ella y no funcionó. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir sin ella y lo sabes, llámame cuando te des cuenta de tu error…_

Y salió del auto en movimiento, dejando azotar la puerta y haciéndome reflexionar sus palabras. Si, yo no era tan fuerte, y la necesitaba como el corazón a un latido…pero, esta vez tendría que sobrellevarlo. No tenía fuerza, pero si voluntad…Mientras estuviera conciente de que estando lejos, ella estaría segura…y lo más importante; Viva, entonces mi dolor sería un poco más llevadero. Por que eso me mantenía con esperanzas de vivir…porque ella todavía existía…. **Y no puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista**.

Seguí conduciendo, hasta donde pudiera llegar, no sabía que sería de mi de ahora en adelante; solo deslumbraba dos cosas. Una; Me entrenaría como rastreador, manteniéndola segura y sin la necesidad de mi cercanía. Dos; Luego, me esperaría toda una eternidad de oscuridad, ahora que vivía en una noche eterna, oscura y sin luna.


	4. Octubre

Octubre

La Existencia es Dura


	5. Noviembre

Noviembre

Arde más que la llama furiosa de la más grande de las hogueras


	6. Diciembre

Diciembre

.Duele peor que una daga atravesándote el duro y muerto corazón de piedra


	7. Enero

Enero

¿Existe a caso peor agonía?


	8. Febrero

Febrero

Solo.


	9. Marzo

Marzo

Muerto.


	10. Tiempo

_**Tiempo: Duración de las cosas sujetas a cambio o de los seres que tienen una existencia finita, **_

_**Mi calvario**__**…**__**Mi existencia era eterna.**_

_**El Tiempo pasa, aunque parezca imposible; Segundos, minutos, horas. Dolorosas Semanas y Amargos Meses. **_

_**El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables.**_

_**Pero pasar, pasa**__**…**__**Para todo ser viviente, Para lo humanos**__**…**__** Para ella...**__**…**_

_**No para mí.**_


	11. Excusa

**Excusa**

Como desearía absolver mi alma, desearía escoger la oscuridad sobre el frío, Gritar a todo pulmón, aunque mis gritos no encontraran un significado concreto entre el murmullo de mis recuerdos…. Desearía poder elegir entre el cielo y el infierno….Hallar el confort lejos del dolor, cualquier cosa que me salve de mi mismo…. Desearía, con todas mis fuerzas salvar mi alma. Perdida en el umbral, ya no solo de mi propia maldad, si no de la terrible agonía, del miedo.

—Muchacho, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí sentado? —la voz de aquel humano me despertó, Bueno. Las palabras correctas deberían ser: Captó mi atención, pues estaba seguro de dos cosas: Una; Yo no dormía, Dos; Estaba hundido en un "sueño", sin el sentido literal. Era extraño, pero era la única manera de adormecer el profundo ardor, El No pensar…era mi perfecta Novocaína, no borraba en malestar, pero por lo menos; lo adormecía. Si. No pensaba, Era como una especie de estado vegetativo; salvo que era capaz de moverme y actuar…Usaba mi mente, solo para lo físicamente necesario….

—¿No me has escuchado?, Ya vamos a cerrar…—lo escuché de nuevo, no percibí si estaba molesto. Saque mi billetera de mi bolsillo, tomé un billete Brasileño y lo deje encima de la sucia barra de aquel Bar.

_A este de verdad se lo llevó la …. Está más muerto que vivo, pobre Chamaco. _Le escuché pensar a mis espaldas, mientras caminaba, lentamente a la salida _Vaya, al menos me dio buena propina. Bien dicen que el dinero no compra la felicidad. Y las viejas solo la espantan_.

Debí de haber gruñido, hecho una mueca o tal vez pensar en lo desagradablemente Idiota e ignorante me resultaba leer la mente de aquel Bambuino humano. Lo hubiera hecho…si fuera yo mismo. Mi mirada continuó inexpresable; o al menos así se veía en los ojos de los demás; mis ojos, vacíos…múltiples veces color negro profundo, por las innumerables veces que estaba hambriento y la falta de interés que tenía por satisfacer mi apetito, mis labios; completamente flojos…había olvidado por completo la acción de poder fruncirlos para dibujar una sonrisa. Y La risa, ¿Cómo se lograba proferir?. Lo ignoraba por completo…y dudaba que algo volviera a darme gracia alguna vez…

No me percaté hasta sentir mi ropa completamente empapada, que llovía a cantaros en las calles solitarias y bajas de Río De Janeiro, recordándome lo idiota que resultaba. Seguir una pista falsa, Buena esa Edward… Victoria no estaba en Brasil, había buscado por todo el País, rincón tras rincón. Ni rastro de ella, era tan malo como rastreador como lo era sobreviviendo… Otro fatal error, sonaba mucho a mi. Mis errores siempre resultaban ser lo más graves; los más devastadores, y lo peor de todo es que no lo eran solo para mi -_Bella- _pensé…. Reprimí un gemido….Vaya, este dolor…nunca desparecería. No había nadie… comencé a correr, y me interné en las montañas; Era cuando corría, cuando mi mundo comenzaba a desbordarse…..una y otra vez. Era lo que solía pasarme; siempre que no hallaba rastreando ó cazando, me dejaba llevar por la Pena. Una pena verdaderamente infinita, por que sabría muy bien; Nunca tendría fin. ¿Nunca?, de verdad…¿tenía que usar esa connotación?, ¿Y si esto si tuviera fin?, ¿Y si de verdad hubiera una oportunidad…aunque fuera las más mínima, de volver a ver su rostro?, sabía que esta idea ya me la había planteado en el pasado y siempre resurgía cada vez que el vació en mi pecho era más difícil de ignorar; pero cada vez se volvía más irresistible el alivio, tomando en cuenta de que el aferrarme a mi decisión de no interferir en su vida solo lograba hacerla desear con cada vez más fuerza… ¿Por qué no? _-¡NO!-_ pensó mi yo racional- _ya interferiste demasiado en su vida. _

Paré en seco, mis ropas ya estaban más que empapadas y podía sentír el barro desde la planta de los pies hasta mis rodillas; respire, y me vi forzado a tomas una conclusión de la infinita diferencia entre lo que era mi bienestar y lo que era correcto. Ya lo había repetido una vez, soy un ser de naturaleza egoísta; y el obligarme a hacer lo correcto por primera vez en toda mi existencia, me estaba resultando un incansable, insoportable e infinito dolor; ¿Por qué actuar como alguien correcto?, ¿Por qué pretender no ser la criatura de interminable egoísmo que resultaba ser yo?...

_Por ella, Edward….por ella_

Ese argumento desarmó mi rebeldía, a pesar de todo _ella_ lo valía todo; el sufrimiento, la agonía y el dolor; todo era absolutamente necesario e inevitable si era con el propósito de protegerla de la criatura egoísta. Yo sobrepongo su bienestar ante el mío...

_El dolor ciega a la gente, y ella te ama__ con locura, como puedes estar seguro de que no_ …

_Ella nunca te juzgaría…._

… El recuerdo de los pensamientos de mi hermana llegaron como un choqué eléctrico a mi memoria, ¡Perfecto!, ahora comenzaba a ver desde otro punto de vista, "Una excusa" creo que ese sería el término correcto. Suponiendo claro, que ella no fuera feliz, era una posibilidad remota por el simple hecho de que era humana y los humanos suelen cambiar con facilidad. Pero…¿Y si su necesidad de estar conmigo resultara tan grande como la mía?...Me estremecí, imaginándome solo por una fracción de segundo a Bella lamentándose por el inmerso dolor que a mi me agobiaba….Esto, solo hizo que mi excusa se hiciera todavía más grande…

¡Ya está!, todo resultaría sumamente fácil. Regresaría, pero solo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden, de ser posible; solo me escondería unas horas para vigilarla y darme cuenta como marchaban las cosas. Si ella me necesitaba y su dolor era parecido al que yo sufría; de ser necesario le rogaría de rodillas permitirme volver a su lado… Pero si no era así, si ella era feliz….entonces me alejaría de nuevo, satisfaciéndome solo con el hecho de que ella estaba bien y a salvo, luego…regresaría a mi mundo de sombras….. Si es que tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Tomé una dirección distinta, y corrí hacia Río una vez más, una cosa era clara; volvería a ver su rostro una vez más y por un momento, el ardor en mi pecho desapareció, lo sentí pesado y extrañamente; vivo…mi corazón, muerto y gélido…por ahora había regresado. No pude evitar dibujar una semi-sonrisa, o al menos eso fue lo que pareció, mis labios se contrajeron con trabajo, después de todo este tiempo de permanecer como una simple línea horizontal sin emoción; pero era el simple hecho de saber que pronto; volvería a verla…observar su rostro de marfil y sus facciones tan increíblemente atrayentes cada vez que se sonroja; ¡Y Su Olor! Jamás pensé llegar a extrañar tan exquisita tortura y el ardor que causa en mi garganta cada vez que percibo ese aroma…Suspiré

Llegué a Río cuando la luz del sol ya estaba lejos, Perfecto; me moví por los callejones a prisa, adentrándome en los barrios más bajo de aquella cuidad, esto resultaba aun más fácil, ningún humano en su sanó juicio se atrevía a salir de sus respectivas casa pasadas las 6 de la tarde. Escalé por una escalera de incendio y entre por la ventana del departamento donde me alojaba…no me preocupe siquiera en hacer una maleta; cambié mis pantalones y me puse una camisa seca, tomé mi billetera para guardarla en mis bolsillos….Pero antes de que pudiera salir de aquella mohosa habitación de tercera clase….

….Sonó el Célular….


	12. Locura

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Hay hay hay…este ha sido el cap que más trabajo me a costado escribir. De verdad intenté ponerle todo el sentimiento posible... tuve que rebuscar en mis playlists más tristones para poder inspirarme…_

_Pues… el caso es que llegué a ponerle el titulo de un Play List en el ITiunes llamado "Noche Sin Luna" XD_

_Las canciones son sencillas, pero hacen buena música de fondo mientras leen esta cosa XD… se las recomiendo:_

_Never Think__—Rob Pattinson (Que ironìa)_

_Tears __and Rain__—James Blunt_

_Run—Leona Lewis_

_Llorar Duele Màs—Kalimba_

_Saving Me—Nickleback_

_Shape of My Heart__—Backstreet Boys __(Esta quedaría más al final de la historia XD)_

_En fin… Les dejo el cap… Un beso y espero que lo disfruten!_

_:::::_

**Locura**

—Está muerta, Edward—la voz de Rosalie en la bocina del teléfono me sonó como un susurró inaudible, a pesar de que ella hablaba con naturalidad y un sonido bastante aceptable como para que mis oídos altamente desarrollados pudieran escucharlo a la perfección, mas era como si estos se cerraran y se abstrajeran de captar lo que mi hermana estaba diciendo…No quería escuchar, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que, las palabras me tomaron con gran sorpresa que ni siquiera pude asimilar su significado … El silencio se hizo notorio en aquella vacía habitación. Deje de respirar—¿Me has escuchado Edward?, esta muerta…Se arrojo de una acantilado. Alice fue a Forks para ayudar en todo lo posible a Charlie, no es como si tuviera otra opción, todo mundo le dijimos que no era prudente; pero ya la conoces...¿Edward?, ¿Edward, estás ahí?

No me percate si logré colgar el teléfono, solo se que no era capaz de escuchar por la bocina del celular, deslice el teléfono a mi bolsillo, una vez mas inconsciente de mis actos físicos…

_Muerta__, Muerta, Muerta….Bella Bella, Bella….Muerta, Muerta, Muerta …Bella está Muerta…_

Mi mente reproducía esas palabras una y otra vez mientras mis manos apretaban fuertemente mi pétreo y congelado pecho, a tal grado de que llegué a sentir el dolor de mis dedos tratando de atravesar mi piel…No sabía que buscaba en concreto con esa acción, tal vez arrancarme el corazón y deshacerlo en miles de pedazos….si es que este seguía ahí….yo ya no lo sentía. Todo comenzaba a tornarse negro, y no estuve seguro si…de ser posible; yo podría perder el conocimiento, al menos la razón me estaba abandonando. Mis manos temblaron, ¡¿Cómo?!. Esto sencillamente no podría estar sucediendo, ¡No puede estar pasando!. Bella no pudo ser capaz de…, Ella no era así, ¡No pudo…! ¡¡¡ELLA ME LO PROMETIÓ!!!

Mi parte razonable murmuró dentro de mi, y por un momentáneo segundo pensé con la cabeza…Rosalie estaba desesperada por volver a Forks, ¿Y si todo esto es solo un intento desesperado y estúpido para hacerme regresar?...Eso tenía que ser, Rosalie estaba metida en un gran lío… Volví a tomar mi celular y marqué el numero casi instintivamente…ya estaba grabado en mi mente y aunque intente deshacerme de el todos esto meses…nunca lo logré. Sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer. Llamaría, con la vaga esperanza de que ella me contestara, yo colgaría y gozaría del alivio infinito…. Si no fuera así; preguntaría por ella, esperando a recibir una respuesta positiva, o por lo menos, algo que me asegurara que su corazón aun seguía latiendo…

—Casa de los Swan—me contestó alguien. Ese timbre de voz era de alguien joven, varón; No era Charlie sin duda alguna. No me gustó nada el rumbo que tomo esta llamada desde el principio, ¿Qué hacia este chico desconocido contestando al teléfono en casa de Bella?.

—Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen—imitar la voz de Carlisle era una de las cosas que me salían con mucha naturalidad, no era por hacerlo a menudo, supongo que esto era parte de mis habilidades—Quisiera Hablar con Charlie, si es posible.

— ¡No está en casa! —pronuncio las palabras con agresividad y de mala gana, no me interesó en ese momento reprenderle su mala cortesía, mi prioridad era otra.

Seguramente, donde estuviera Charlie, ahí se encontraría Bella.

— ¿En dónde está? —pregunté, tratando de teñir mi timbre con paciencia, cosa que en realidad me faltaba.

—Se encuentra en el funeral…—

Colgué el teléfono, ¿A caso necesitaba otra prueba?, Charlie estaba en el funeral…_Donde estuviera Charlie, ahí se encontraría Bella_ Cité mis pensamientos con amargura. Si, Bella estaba ahí, porque Charlie se encontraba en su funeral…

No estoy seguro de cómo llegaron mis rodillas al suelo, mi mente estaba hecho un total lío, entre saber que lo que mis oídos habían escuchado era cierto y el no querer asimilarlo nunca. Lo sabía, no había broma ni confusión en esto…Bella Swan estaba muerta…….

Por segunda vez en ese día, salí de la ventana y me heché a correr una vez mas, no me percate si algún humano notó mi urgida carrera a las afueras de Río, de cualquier manera, ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo pasar desapercibido, estaba seguro de que nada podría volverme a importar en mi existencia. NADA… Mi mundo, todo se me había escapado de la manos, y no pude hacer algo por retenerlo, hoy, absolutamente NADA en este universo, valía la pena para seguir luchando. Me detuve, inconsciente de saber exactamente en donde me encontraba, solo divisaba árboles y la oscuridad de la noche, ahí; Me dejé caer.

Estaba conciente de que el dolor experimentado estos últimos 6 meses era algo insoportable, terriblemente difícil de sobrellevar. Pero esto, esto superaba con creces cualquier cosa. Era vagamente conciente de mi inmortalidad y que nada podría causarme daño físico, pero en ese momento era como si toda mi fuerza desapareciera, me veía vulnerable, frágil… El dolor lo cegaba todo; mi mente, mi vista, era como caer en un agujero sin fondo, la angustia de ir cayendo era sofocante y ardía, pero sabia que jamás tocaría fondo, no tendría aquel golpe de gracia que me permitiera dejar de existir….deseaba morir en ese mismo instante, a pesar de saber que eso sería imposible para mi.

_No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin ella_

_El dolor ciega a la gente, y ella te ama con locura._

_Está Muerta Edward_

Las voces resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez, desgarrando con mas fuerza la herida imaginaria de mi pecho, era doloroso, sofocante….verdaderamente Insoportable —¡Cállense!, ¡YA BASTA! —sabía perfectamente que gritar no iba a ser de utilidad, solo comprobaba mi locura, di un golpe al piso, y esto solo logró abrir un enorme agujero de tierra, di uno mas….y otro…Nada. Esto nunca iba a desaparecer. Esto no me devolvería a Bella. Sin quererlo, mi frustración se convirtió en Ira…la más grande que haya sentido jamás. Estaba furioso, si…por ser yo el catalizador de toda esta situación, porque por mi culpa ella no había sido feliz. ¡Estúpido!, por no ver más allá, por no permitirle ser feliz a su manera, , ¡Maldita Sea… Alice siempre tuvo la razón!. Obligué a bella hundirse en el umbral, el mismo calvario que yo llevaba…Por supuesto ella no pudo soportarlo ….¡Fui yo quien la empujó a ese acantilado!

El odio a mis mismo floreció y se encendió como una llama expuesta a varios litros de gasolina, Golpeé, pateé y destruí tanto cuanto había a mi alcancé, rugiendo y dejando que aquella bestia que habitaba en mi interior gozara del momento…Y tal y como se prendió aquel fuego, fue consumiéndose tan rápido como empezó, cayendo en cuenta de que era ridículo esperar algo. Me odiaba, si…porque yo era su asesino, pero la furia no aminoraba el dolor que me causaba ya no tenerla en esta tierra…. Quería ser castigado, querría tener el mismo destino que ella había tenido….Yo no podría vivir en un mundo en donde ella no existirá…

…Y de repente llegó, justo a tiempo. La solución a todos mis problemas, a todo mi dolor…

_Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti . Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y h__acer algo que molestara a los Vulturis._

¡Ahá!, ¡Los Vulturis! los mecenas nocturnos de las artes, ellos era los únicos capaces de ponerle fin a todo esto…

No me pregunté en ese momento como lo haría, ¿pediría una petición suicida o simplemente corrompería las reglas en su preciosa ciudad?... Solo me limite a ponerme de pies y dirigirme de vuela a la cuidad, específicamente al Aereopueto…. Tomaría el primer vuelo a Volterra y acabaría con mi insufrible existencia, Una existencia que no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin Mi Bella.


	13. Petición

**Petición**

Llegué a Florencia más pronto de lo previsto. El sol se asomaba por las montañas de Italia, ingrato, amenazando con tocar mi piel con sus rayos… Algo así estaba esperando, pero tenía plena conciencia de que el lugar en donde debía mostrar mi condición vampírica no sería aquí. No, Volterra me esperaba, junto con el dulce alivio del "Tal vez" poder volverla a ver una vez más. Me había pensado ya muchas veces el que pasaría después de que los Vulturis concedieran mi "Alivio", Conocía mi condición y mis pecados del pasado….Sabía que si llegaba a tener un Alma, lo cual era lo menos probable, se me negaría la entrada directa al paraíso. "No matarás" era sin duda, una regla muy clara y definitiva….Una que en mi tiempo nunca llegué a respetar. Bella…Bella sin duda ahora estaba gozando de la gloría eterna, pero en mi crecía la vaga esperanza, aunque fuera de lo más mínima. De que ella fuera la que me recibiera en la otra vida. Si es que existía una por supuesto….Me daría más que bien servido, el tan solo ver su rostro. Aunque fuera por ultima vez.

Me aseguré de moverme por todos los lugares sombríos, al salir a la luz procure acomodarme la chaqueta de tal manera de que esta pudiera cubrir cada parte de mi piel de los rayos del sol. Robé un coche, bastante rápido y de muy buena ayuda…. Ferrari, ¿Qué mas daba?, un pecado más no haría la diferencia entre el cielo y el infierno….Aceré, y por primera vez en mi larga existencia, no disfruté de la velocidad de mi conducción. Hoy…aceleraba por necesidad….no por complacencia…..

Fue rápido, llegué en aproximadamente 30 minutos a Volterra, la mitad de tiempo que le hubiera tomado a un humano normal, deje el auto estacionado cerca de la plaza, no importaba….con suerte, tal vez, el dueño lo recuperaría antes del amanecer. Coloqué el gorro de mi chaqueta, de modo que esta pudiera taparme de los rayos del sol y comencé a moverme con rapidez. Aun no tenía bien claras mis acciones, y no era que estuviera planeando las más formal de las presentaciones ante los que serían, la realeza vampirica. Pero, con todo mi pesar, le debía por lo menos eso a Carlisle…El ir y portarme bien ante sus viejos amigos. Al menos haría el intento. Después de todo, ¿Por qué habrían de negarse?, siendo ellos los amos, ¿Qué les iba a importar la existencia de un desafortunado y miserable Vampiro desesperado por morir?...

Llegué a la Plaza de Priori. Humanos por doquier, decorando y apresurándose para lo que sería seguramente un gran festival…Colgando carteles y adornando las calles. ¡Absurdo!. Hoy Era día de San Marcos…De haber tenido Humor, me hubiera reído.

No me preocupe en como encontrar su escondite, mi olfato me guió…Ahí, justamente donde el olor a los míos de hacia más fuerte, justo en el Palazzo de Priori. ¿Existía a caso más Frivolidad? . Sin previo aviso, entre al lugar… Por una de las puertas que daba al callejón oscuro donde yo me encontraba. El lugar estaba solo, y la sala donde me hallaba sin luz y a juzgar por mis sentidos, bastante empolvada. No caminé dos pasos hasta darme cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. Dos individuos aparecieron inmediatamente frente a mi, ambos de mi raza, luciendo capas grises oscuras, parecían molestos. Perfecto.

—Identifíquese— Carraspeó una de las figuras, su voz era varonil, y a juzgar por el tono, bastante presuntuosa.

—Buenos Días, Mi Nombre es Edward Cullen, solicitó hablar con sus amos, lo más pronto posible—dije, sonando lo más Cortez posible, se sorprendieron al instante de mi actitud. No me extrañó.

_A este que le sucede, es__tá muy raro._

_Parece… ¡Diablos!, no me gusta nada su pinta. Es demasiado Frío _

—Dígame, Edward Cullen ¿ya tiene una cita? —preguntó la otra figura, según los pensamientos de su compañero…este vampiro respondía al nombre de Demetri.

—No, más me temo que es un asunto urgente. Hágales saber que soy familiar de Carlisle Cullen, estoy seguro que no se negaran a recibirme.

—Acompáñeme entonces—dijo Demetri, haciéndome una seña para que lo siguiera.

Caminamos por amplios pasillos oscuros, llenos de polvo y en bastante mal estado. No me preocupaba en saber si de verdad tenían planeado llevarme con sus amos. Lo harían. Estos vampiros rebosaban de confianza en si mismos, un ego bastante grande…lo suficiente como para tener ganas de vomitar; El otro vampiro, respondiendo por el nombre de Félix trazaba estrategias en su mente o buscaba desesperado cualquier minima excusa para luchar contra mi. Verdaderamente Patético, el como se imaginaba mi derrota y su victoria triunfal mientras sus amos le felicitaban. Mientras que Demetri, si bien no era tan Cabeza dura como Félix; podía leer en sus pensamientos la arrogancia y el orgullo del tamaño de un rascacielos.

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado.

Una puerta se abrió ante nosotros y de pronto dejamos los pasillos oscuros y mal cuidados para dejarnos ver en una habitación grande de paredes color hueso, era demasiado normal y corriente aquel lugar…y para mi sorpresa. Logré visualizar un ascensor a la esquina de aquella habitación. Fruncí el entrecejo. No le tomé importancia al resto del recorrido. Estaba ocupado pensando en ELLA y en que tal vez, mis sufrimiento terminaría en unas cuantas horas…Al menos tenía al tal Félix de mi lado. ¿Qué tan difícil sería para mi concederle aquella estúpida Victoria que tanto cantaba en su imaginación?. Llegamos a una recepción y me quedé completamente helado.

Nunca pensé volver a sorprenderme de esta manera desde que mi vida se volvió un completo hueco de oscuridad. Pero, ¡Por el amor de Diós!, ¿Qué rayos hacia una mujer aquí? ¡Y Cómo recepcioncita!

—Gianna querida. Solicitamos hablar con mi Maestro—habló Demetri. La mujer de tez oscura solo se dedico a sonreír y a tomar el teléfono para anunciarnos.

—Desean saber quien los visita tan inesperadamente—nos dice la Humana llamada Gianna.

—Un tal Edward Cullen…—responde Félix, tratando pobremente de provocarme.

_¿Que este tío esta hecho de Hielo, o que?_

—Lo recibirán inmediatamente. Pase por favor _Bastante Mono, No esta nada, nada Mal_— Flirteó con una sonrisa y pestañando los ojos bobamente. Yo, simplemente la ignoro y asiento con la cabeza.

Había llegado la hora.

—¡Edward Cullen! —exclamó una voz musical después de el largo recorrido medieval que hicimos para llegar así a la cámara donde ya se encontraban Los Vulturis. Aquella voz provenía de una de las tres figuras usando que portaban largas capas oscuras con boca de lobo. Está se acerco más hacia donde yo me encontraba y abrió ampliamente los brazos en símbolo de bienvenida— ¡Se Bienvenido!. Un familiar de Carlisle. ¡Que Maravilla!

Me límite a hacer una leve reverencia con la cabeza, no me fue difícil adivinar que aquella figura con exagerado sentido de Hospitalidad se trataba de Aro. Tampoco me fue difícil saber quienes eran sus Hermanos. Marco Y Cayo; juntó con la demás guardia que se encontraba ahí y lo que cada uno era capaz de hacer.

_Que falta de Respeto._

_Mira el humor de ese chico._

_No me gusta…debe estar tramando algo_

_Familiar de Carlisle. Hacia mucho no había oído hablar de el._

_Carlisle, MMM…- _Capté aquel pensamiento poco interesado, a diferencia de todos lo demás que se encontraban ahí. Era Marco, su rostro era inescrutable, desinteresado. Tan diferente al de todos los demás. Llegó a mi la vaga impresión de que tal vez mi expresión en esto momentos sería similar a la de aquel Vampiro. Vaya equivocación… Mi apariencia en los ojos de todas las personas allí reunidas no era similar en lo más mínimo. Les daba toda la razón a los pensamientos ofensivos y de asombro que me estaban dedicando. Yo…Era una criatura fuera de los parámetros humanos y vampíricos…Una criatura Muerta, insensible que amenazaba con desgarrar cualquier cosa a causa del dolor y la furia interna.

Reprimí un gruñido.

—Y dime Edward. ¿Cómo esta mi querido amigo Carlisle? —preguntó Aro, al parecer mi apariencia le era completamente indiferente. Conservó el mismo tono empalagoso de hospitalidad de hace unos momentos.

—Bastante bien. Encontró lo que buscaba en América—respondí

—Ah, ¡Que alegría!, Ese Carlisle…cuanto lo hecho de menos. Una extraordinaria persona.

—Sin duda—concedí

—Pero, dime Edward. ¿A qué has venido?, ¿Carlisle necesita algún favor en especial? —preguntó este. Todos prestaron más atención de la necesaria.

—No, en realidad vengo por mi cuenta. Debo pedirle un favor, suplicárselo si es preciso

Aro puso mucha atención a mis palabras y esperó. Era ahora cuando me daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer mi _Petición. _Me debatí la mejor manera de pedirlo…¿Cuál era la correcta?. Decirlo directamente ó ponerle un poco de drama al asunto. Al final todo daba igual…cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a quitar lo que quería. Le sonaría a ellos la más idiota de las locuras y para mi sería el más hermoso de los regalos.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si fuera humano.

—Los averiguaré de todas maneras—la voz de Aro me sacó de mis lamentos. Se acercó más a mi y me tendió la mano, no me extrañó en lo más mínimo…Conocía su Don. La tomé de inmediato. Por lo menos, me ahorraría la palabrería.

—Vaya, Vaya—Susurró con interés—Lector de Mente…Interesante—siguió sosteniéndome la mano, me imaginaba que mis recuerdos los recorría en un orden. Lo siguiente me lo confirmó—Una hermana Psíquica, Maravilloso, tienes una familia esplendida…—Siguió recorriendo mis recuerdos, como un scanner. —OH. Vaya….esto es diferente—susurró y lo capté de inmediato. Había llegado a _ESA_ parte de mis recuerdos. El dolor resurgió de un momento a otro; potente, ardiente. ¿Es qué nunca se terminaría?. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para estar con ella?. ¡Por qué no simplemente me mataban de una vez y se ahorraban el decoro de Cortesía!

Aro soltó mi mano inmediatamente. Su mirada cambió drásticamente por una de terrible sorpresa y horror. Había terminado de scanearme.

—¡Te has vuelto Loco, Hijo! — Exclamó ofendido—Esto es … Un verdadero _Despilfarro._

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Cayo desde su lugar de la habitación.

—Edward Cullen ha solicitado que acabemos con su existencia. Al parecer la muerte de una Humana lo ha dejado _como decirlo sin avergonzar a este Muchacho…_ Confundido.

Los griteríos de impresión de los pensamientos de los que ahí se encontraban resonó con tal fuerza de tal manera de que si pudiera, me hubiera tapado los oídos para retenerlos.

_¡LOCO!_

_¡Eso es una tontería!_

_¡Por una humana!_

_¡Ha perdido el juicio!_

_¡Jamás escuché hablar de algo así!_

_¡Yo contribuiría en su petición ansioso!- _la mente de Félix fue la más considerada. Irónico.

_Didíma…-_Fué el único pensamiento que no me pareció un escándalo. Y para mi sorpresa provenía de Marco. Vaya… Al parecer no me había equivocado del Todo. Marco y yo teníamos algo en común.

—Edward, reconsidéralo, Muchacho—volvió a mi la voz cantarina de Aro—Estoy seguro de que lo superarás. —el conocía a la perfección mi mente. Ambos sabíamos perfectamente que eso era una gran mentira.

—Lo lamento, solo vine con ese único propósito

Aro me dio la espalda frustrado y uno de los guardias me dio la instrucción de salir d aquella habitación.

—Deliberemos….— fue lo ultimo que escuche de la boca de Aro. Esto era un tortura, ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía de esperar?


	14. El Ángel

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza…Pero este inició de semestre me cayó como bomba. Entre trabajos escolares, buscar universidades y este ficc y la creación de otro me ha ocupado las 12 horas que me mantengo despierta!**

**Bueno…el cap. que muchos estaban esperando, Y el que peor me salió por las prisas XD**

**El rencuentro…**

**Espero les guste, me costó 3 horas pegada a al monitor **

**Un beso**

**:::: **

**El Ángel**

Los escuchaba, cada susurro y cada simple declaración. —Tiene un don sorprendente— no dejaba de repartirse Cayo pensativo… —Manudo despilfarro, no voy a acceder a una cosa así—respondía Aro una y otra vez. —Deberíamos invitarlo a permanecer en la Guardia, estoy seguro que resultaría un buen compañero— declaraba uno de los miembros de la guardia; Alec. Los pensamientos de su hermana eran confusos. No dejaba de cuestionarse a si misma que consecuencia traería el unirme a su "Espléndida Guardía". No estaba segura de conservar su lugar como predilecta ante su maestro si yo llegara a interferir.

—¡Deberíamos concedérselo!, No lo necesitamos de todas formas—Al parecer. Félix, el vampiro odioso y orgulloso era el único con intenciones de ayudarme. ¡Que grata Ironía!

La recepción estaba relativamente sola. Ya llevaba más de 9 horas en este palacio. Perdiendo el tiempo… Hubiera resultado de una manera más fácil permanecer apacible si no fuera por aquella humana de la recepción. Lo que hubiera dado por un poco de silencio…tener la mente en blanco y desconectarme de todo aquel ardor y pesar. ¡Pero no!... Ahí estaba esa humana llamada Gianna. Atacando a mis oídos gritándome con el pensamiento y descontrolándome con sus frenéticos latidos del corazón. No los soportaba. Cada latido frenético y nervioso. Ese sonido de vida humana me estaba volviendo loco… Bump Bump Bump…. ¡Cómo quisiera que se callara!.... Bump Bump Bump…la similitud era casi perfecto, excepto por le hecho de que. Estos latidos no eran música en mis oídos, mas bien resultaban un insufrible recordatorio de mi gran vació….

Torturador, sin misericordia. El recordatorio de que El corazón de Bella se había detenido para siempre….Sin que yo estuviera cerca para evitarlo.

¡Maldita sea. Maldita y mil veces maldita la hora en que la condené!

No lo soporté más. Y el dolor que sentí en mis entrañas fue la punzada más fuerte que hubiera sentido hasta ahora. Salí de aquella sala de recepciones sin dar importancia ante las advertencias de que debía quedarme hasta que me llamaran. Conocía su resolución. No tenía caso.

Caminé por las oscuras calles de Volterra. Solo…

Pensaba la mejor manera de terminar con esto. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro; no provocaría a los Vulturis de una manera que lastimara a un humano. Había llegado a la resolución de que; ningún otro corazón inocente dejaría de latir por mi causa. Jamás…Nunca más… Lo correcto sería tal vez alzar un auto frente a toda la plaza o tal vez simplemente abrir una enorme grita en el suelo. No lo sabía…y no encontraba sentido pensar mucho sobre el asunto. Lo que fuera, sería suficiente para provocarlo… para terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Y de repente me llegó. Tan clara y perfecta, con tan solo mirar aquel cartel de bienvenida a la Fiesta de San Marcos… ¡El SOL! ¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir antes?. pleno día, frente a todo mundo, en el mero corazón de Volterra y en medio de aquella ridícula celebración. Los Vulturis lo iban a gozar….pensé macabramente.

Seguí caminando sin algún rumbo fijo, la noches estaba a todo su esplendor…he de deducir que en menos de 3 horas amanecería. Y solo me preocupe en una sola cosa.

Pensar En Bella en mi Última Noche.

:::::

El Sol comenzó a salir tras las capas montañosas que rodeaban Volterra, con el mis últimas horas de existencia. Y comencé a preguntarme porque tenían que hacer cada movimiento de mi vida con un plan premeditado y bien planeado. Bien pude exponerme a los primeros Rayos de la mañana yasí terminar con esto más fácilmente. Más era un Idiota y Frustrado perfeccionista… ¡Eso era completamente Absurdo!, a estas alturas que importaba la manera de condenarme.

Llegué a la conclusión de que, para asegurar mi muerte al 100. Los haría enfadar de verdad-Aro estaba dispuesto a perdonar con tal de recluirme en su Guardia- Exponerme al sol a medio Día, en el centro de su cuidad, frente a cientos de humanos como testigos sin duda…sería algo a lo que los Vulturis no podrían encontrarle un Perdón- Gran decepción para alguien como Aro, acostumbrado a siempre salirse con la suya.

Hasta en mis últimos momentos resultaba ser un insulso fanfarrón.

De modo que pasé aproximadamente 7 horas vagando en los callejones oscuros alternos a la Plaza de Priori. Esperando en Silencio.

El Reloj marcó las 11.45… era hora de moverse. Hoy acabañaría todo. Por fin.

Podía sentir el calor del sol conforme me acercaba a la luz al final de aquel callejón. No escuché los pensamientos del mar de gente que se acumulaba en aquella soleada Plaza, cerré mi mente. De ser posible, quería tener mis últimos momentos con paz, silencio…Con Bella.

11.55. Ya casi… y mi mente comenzó a volar por si sola…hacia ella, hacia nuestro momentos juntos, sin impórtame si esto me causaría más dolor. De cualquier manera…Pronto terminaría.

_Te quiero… Más que a nada en este mundo. ¿No te basta con eso?_

Casí podía sentirla cerca, mis recuerdos volaron… y por un momento, juré poder aspirar aquella fragancia enloquecedora. Supe que era solo mi imaginación…porque de algún modo, su olor no me provocó el mismo malestar y la misma ansia de beber de aquella sangre deliciosa. Seguí recordándola…

_Sueño con estar contigo para siempre_

Y yo también. Lo deseé, y lo seguiré haciendo siempre… ante cualquier cosa en este mundo. Volverte a ver, escucharte….Tocarte. Besarte. Bella…

_Edward_

Las campanadas comenzaron a sonar…una por una, y con ellas la voz de Bella volvió a irrumpir en mi cabeza, suave…Como extrañaba ese timbre…

De repente me sentí esperanzado. Mi teoría de volverla a ver después de que todo acabara se hizo un deseo y una esperanza grande. _Solo una vez más… Solo quiero verla una vez más _recé y rogué en mis pensamientos. ¿El Señor podría escuchar a un Vampiro?…no lo sabía, pero algo en mi interior me decía que si…

Otra campanada resonó…

Abrí mis brazos lentamente, con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba… Estaba listo, siempre lo estaba para reunirme con ella en donde quiera que fuera….La amo, la amo de una manera tan poco racional, tan profunda. Más de lo que pensé podría querer a alguien… Y es una tontería pensar que pude haber encontrado a alguien más antes de conocerla. Ella siempre ha sido y será mi Corazón…. Pase lo que pase.

Haberla perdido solo reafirma lo que yo ya sabía…

Era mi Todo, Mi Vida….Mi Bella.

…_¡Edward, Mírame!_

Volví a escuchar su voz llamándome. Sonreí y lentamente dí el pasó definitivo, pude percibir los leves rayos de sol. No estuve seguro de haberme expuesto por completo…lo supuse, porque el calor mas reconfortadle que jamás hubiera sentido chocó contra mi pecho y le dio la Paz que buscaba a todo mi ser.

Entonces. Ya estaba Muerto.

Porque el Ángel más hermoso del cielo cayó del cielo hacia mi después de dar el paso definitivo. Lo sujete contra mi para retenerlo más tiempo, y dí gracias infinitas al cielo por haberme escuchado…Abrí lentamente los ojos, encontrándome con los de ella… Crispados, tal y como los recordaba, el contacto de su piel con la mía hizo un choqué eléctrico…. Y como si fuera una maquina revitalizadora. Sentí como si mi Ausente y muerto corazón regresara a mi pecho… Y por imposible que parezca. Palpitara como jamás lo ha hecho.

Estaba Muerto. Pero con ella… Nada podría ser mejor.

—Asombroso. Carlisle tenía razón—murmuré divertido pensado en las veces que negué aquella teoría y como yo mismo llegué a rogar por una antes de morir. Interesante, siento un vampiro pecador y un monstruo de lo más atroz, después de todo, tenía Alma… pero eso ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Bella estaba de a mi lado de regreso… fuertemente sujeta a mi pecho, Conmigo… Eso era lo único que me interesaba.

Gozaba, de verdad disfrutaba de mis momentos en el paraíso. Y por primera vez en años, sentí lo que era en verdad estar en la gloría, una sensación que tal vez hubiera experimentado hace 90 años, de no ser por mi transformación…No, ahora que lo pensaba. Aun habiendo muerto en esa época e ido al cielo…no se podría disfrutar de tan exquisito alivió y de tan infinito gozo.

—Edward—pronunció con a penas voz audible, pero fue suficiente para hacerme volar una vez más—Debemos de volver a las sombras. ¡Tienes que moverte!

Eso me confundió, ¿Y por que decía aquello?, Ya estábamos muertos, que caso tenía volver o no a aquel callejón oscuro… ¡Ja!, quise reírme ante aquella sensación tan familia que de alguna manera, llegué a extrañar tanto; Una vez más quería saber en que estaba pensando. Acaricié su mejilla y me regocije de sentir aquel calor correr por sus pómulos y hacer sentir a mis gélidas manos aquel contacto que tanto añoraban.

Tenía que darles crédito a mis asesinos, esto fue más de lo que me esperaba.

—No puedo creerme lo rápidos que han sido. No he sentido absolutamente nada, son realmente buenos —musité y no pude evitarlo, cerré mis ojos y le besé los cabellos. Esto era prácticamente una novela sacada a la realidad….Aquí estaba, muerto y reunido con el amor de mi existencia. La muerte no hacia justicia a Bella, siempre seguiría tan hermosa de cualquier manera. Me sentí Un Romeo Gozoso—. «Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza» —cité el verso de la novela que tanto se identificaba con nosotros. La apreté más contra mí.

Fue entonces cuando lo capté. Oh…

Aquel aroma tan exquisito volvió a rasparme la garganta, pero no de la misma forma… Como si mi urgencia de beberlo hubiera desaparecido por completo. Interesante, una tortura muy práctica…

…. Ya tan Satisfactoria

—Hueles exactamente igual que siempre. Así que quizás esto sea el infierno. Y no me importa. Me parece bien.

—No estoy muerta— Casí me grito desesperada— ¡Y tampoco tú! Por favor, Edward, tenemos que movernos. ¡No pueden estar muy lejos!

Trató de moverme frustrada, mientras mi confusión se hacia más grande. Bella lucia realmente desesperada por devolverme hasta las sombras de aquel callejón, y está vez no me dio gracia la incertidumbre. ¿por qué?. ¿Que caso tenía regresar si ya era demasiado tarde?…Por que era, ¿Cierto?. Ella estaba Muerta….y por lo tanto yo también, el simple hecho de tenerle conmigo era suficiente prueba.

Pero, y si….

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pedí que me explicara, esto estaba llegando a un punto que lejos de agradarme, comenzaba a asustarme.

—¡No estamos muertos, al menos no todavía! Pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los Vulturis...

No necesitó decirme más. En ese momento la comprensión llegó tan rápido como mis sentidos recuperaron la razón. El aroma, la calidez….Maldita sea, ¡su latido de Corazón! Ahí estaba, con ritmo errático y acelerado, tal y como lo recordaba….¡Estaba Viva!, ¡estábamos vivos!. No me di tiempo suficiente para razonar lo que estaba pasando, ni como era posible todo esto. No pude…

Fue cuando me dí cuenta de que ya no estábamos solos, ELLOS estaban aquí, Y Bella conmigo…

Reaccioné inmediatamente y regresamos a las sombras de aquel callejón, en un rápido movimiento coloque a Bella detrás de mí, ocultándola lo más Posible de nuestros "vigilantes", y el sentimiento de Deja Vu regresó, una vez más…me encontraba lo más cerca de ella, protegiéndola, ¡Irónico!, hacia solo unos días estaba convencido de que lejos de mi estaría segura, y hoy no podía darme el lujo de separarme ni un centímetros de ella.

Cubrí todo su cuerpo con mi espalda.

Ahí estaban, de pie y portando aquellas capaz; Félix y Demetri. Los sabía, lo sabía de ante mano…Si no había roto la regla de exponerme ante el sol, si había faltado a la ley más importante de nuestra especie, y la prueba de ello estaba temblando y epirando justo tras de mi.

Maldecía nuestra mala suerte


	15. Veredicto Parte I

**Este capítulo lo tuve que dividir en dos partes y cortar algunas escenas…Espero me comprendan porque estaba bastante extenso y no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para escribir cada escena tal y como es…**

**Pienso que no corte mucho y en cuanto la estructura no me quedó tan mal…**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Le calculo 3 o 4 caps para terminar por fin este Ficc**

**:::::**

**Veredicto**

**Parte I**

Era tan extraña y tan injusta la manera en que las situaciones podían cambiar en un lapso de tan poco tiempo. Bien, el tiempo era una verdadera desventaja, solía pensar que lo era solo para los humanos, Yo no cambiaba y el tiempo solía pasarme desapercibido, no le daba la más mínima importancia. Mas, Hace unos meses, sentía como si este se hiciera mucho más lento de lo ya era para un ser normal…Más sofocante y doloroso. Unos minutos atrás; glorioso, los segundos más cortos, pero impregnados de una dicha casí casí…infinita.

Y ahora… Solo me resultaba impredecible, frustrante y de alguna manera…si se podía decir; Dichoso… Aún estando plenamente conciente de lo que seguramente nos aguardaría cuando cruzáramos aquel callejón oscuro…escoltados como si fuéramos unos criminales sentenciados. No pude evitar sentir regocijo al sentir mi cuerpo, mi ser…completamente curado. Ya no existía pesadumbre, dolor, agonía o ardor en aquel espacio frió que ocupaba mi pecho, era como si aquella tortura jamás hubiera existido. No quedaban marcas ni cicatrices…simplemente, era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí… Lo único que sabía, era que ELLA, estaba viva, conmigo…la apretaba fuertemente contra mí mientras nos seguíamos abriendo paso entre las paredes oscuras.

Moría por saber lo que pensaba, y estoy seguro de que ella necesitaba también varias respuestas, lo veía en su rostro crispado por el miedo y la incertidumbre. Le negué con la cabeza. Si salíamos de esta… le daría todas las respuestas que ella quisiera, y mucho más que eso…

La caravana siguió circulando, Alice…que parecía saber mucho más de lo yo ignoraba…caminaba sin pesar ni emoción alguna delante de nosotros, siguiendo los pasos de Jane. Sentía curiosidad…bastante, lo suficiente como para no poder esperar a preguntar en otro momento. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?, ¿Qué conclusiones debió de haber tenido aquella visión que, se suponía, había sido la muerte segura de la razón de mi vivir?...

Intente no temblar al recordar mi situación hacia un día en Río de Janeíro.

—Bien, Alice —comencé con un tono neutro, como cualquiera que hubiera usado al inicio de una simple conversación—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme verte aquí.

—Ha sido error mío —contestó Alice en el mismo tono—_Mi Visión no fue del todo perfecta, debo decir, más bien incompleta. Vaya que lo lamentamos todos, me siento culpable _ Era mi responsabilidad haberlo hecho bien.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté, una vez más con tono neutro…aunque por dentro estallaba la curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia —los ojos de Alice se deslizaron sobre Bella y se dirigieron hacia otro lado —_. _ En pocas palabras, ella saltó de un acantilado, pero no pretendía suicidarseParece que últimamente a Bella le van los deportes de riesgo.

-_Muy bien, se que te mueres por una explicación. Aquí va la nota informativa _-Alice comenzó a informarme- _No es que quiera hacer más 'ameno' este momento. Pero, ¡Te lo advertí!. Y espera…no has oído aun el resto, ¿Qué va?....Esto te va a encantar; Tu queridísima presa, a la que estuviste rastreando hasta el otro extrems del mundo, regresó a Forks… ¡Espera!, ¡no se te ocurra hacer una escena aún!. Bella estuvo a salvo todo el tiempo, obviamente no gracias a ti-_Rodeé los ojos, y si era posible, intente retener mi furia- _Y a esto viene la explicación de porque mi error. Bella tiene un amiguito muy 'simpatico'. Si pensábamos que ella era un imán para los problemas, pues te informo que también lo es para las criaturas Míticas. Bella es amiga de Jacob Black; Un licántropo apenas iniciado. Deberías agradecerle, gracias a el Bella sigue aquí…Aun, y no en el fondo del mar o en el estomago de Victoria._

—Mmm — fue lo único que logré pronunciar. No estaba seguro de arrepentirme de haber preguntado, y era obvio que el toque sutil de Alice al relatar los sucesos daba mas para remarcar mis errores y hacerme sentir; o más culpable…o más furioso… Nunca debí apostar en contra de Alice, al parecer…ella siempre tiene y tendrá la razón en todo lo que presagiaba., cosa que odio por completo. De haberla escuchado…de haber razonado con ella aquella noche en mi Auto cuando me fui de Canadá….

No tenía caso lamentarme, pero fue algo inevitable para mi. ¡Y yo pensando que la dejaba segura!, ¿¡A caso no estaba consciente de lo peligro que ella se acarreaba sola aún sin mi presencia?!, ¿Cuántas veces tuve que salvarla de peligros _Humanos_ cuando la conocí?...¡Pero claro!, un accidente y el Caballero la deja a su suerte….Con una maldita vampira sedienta de venganza y una manada de lobos inmaduros como su único recurso….

No debía sentir repulsión contra ellos, o más bien contra Jacob Black, el amigo de Bella con la mente más escandalosa que haya leído... Pero los sentimientos de celos, envidia y enojo me embargaron al ser el…EL y no YO, quien le salvará la vida de ese acantilado…e hubiera tomado mi lugar como protector de su frágil vida Humana contra Victoría.

_...Eso iba a cambiar-_pensé-_Volverás a su lado…Todo va a cambiar-_ Bufé mentalmente…Claro, si sobrevivimos.

Fueron los castañeos de dientes y los ligeros temblores de Bella, los que me hicieron salir de aquel debate interno. Estaba fría…y el apretarla contra mí no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Me separé de ella. Pero esta se negó a hacerlo, se abrazó de mi una vez mas, como quien teme perder algo, y siguió su camino sin importarle el gélido frío que yo despedía…Froté mi mano contra sus brazos, para así, darle tan siquiera un poco de calor…

Seguimos el camino, ya habíamos entrado al palacio…estaba seguro de ello porque reconocía aquella habitación decorada como si fuera la recepción de una bonita oficina…Alec ya no estaba esperando ahí.

—Jane...

—Alec —repuso ella mientras abrazaba al joven. Intercambiaron sendos besos en las mejillas y luego nos miraron a nosotros.

—Te enviaron en busca de uno y vuelves con dos... y medio —miró con curiosidad a Bella la acerqué más a mi sin que ella se percatara—_Interesante…Ella debe de ser _ Buen trabajo.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Edward —Alec se dirigió a mi, con ese fastidioso tono educado y hospitalario—Pareces de mucho mejor humor.

—Un poquito —admití, apostaba a que, aunque me encontrará frustrado, asustado, mal humorado y con la culpa más grande que uno podría cargar a las espaldas. Sin duda era mucho mejor que el Sentimiento gélido y de frialdad que mostraba mi rostro la primera vez que me encontré con Alec y la demás guardia.

—¿Y ésta es la causante de todo el problema? —preguntó con incredulidad. Más la respuesta ya la tenía en su mente desde que entramos a aquella sala… Me limite a sonreírle afirmándoselo. Mas la sonrisa se me heló al instante

_Heidi tiene que concedérmela.. ¡se me hace agua la boca!, ¡ya quiero probarla!_

—¡Me la pido primero! —intervino Félix con suma tranquilidad desde detrás _A ver si así te enciendes Idiota_

Oh…claro que estaba encendido, más bien…estaba ardiendo. Que fácil sería pelear aquí y ahora. Proferí un gruñido…Más traté de recordarme a quien sostenía a mi lado y de quien no iba a alejarme ni un solo centímetro más. Félix sonrió. Su mano estaba levantada, con la palma hacia arriba. Curvó sus dedos dos veces, invitándome a iniciar una pelea.

Estaba a punto de aceptar la invitación

—Paciencia —me advirtió Alice.

—Aro se alegrará de volver a verte—Habló por fín Alec…

—No le hagamos esperar —sugirió Jane.

No hubo vacilación de parte nuestra, asentí sin más y tome a Bella para cruzar la puerta de aquella antecámara que nos conduciría hacia donde se encontraban Aro, Cayo, Marco y la demás guardia. Ya podía escuchar sus mentes. Llegamos a donde ellos ya nos estaban esperando. En la mente de Jane solo podía oírse regocijo y alegría por su trabajo. Moría por escuchar las felicitaciones y apreciaciones de su amo. El ego; era sin duda la carta de identificación de los Vulturis.

Los pensamientos de Jane se volvieron más escandalosos cuando Aro feu hacia ella, pronunció las palabras que la pequeña deseaba oír y depositaba un Beso (que me pareció por completo insulso de ver), para luego dirigir la atención hacia nosotros.

—¿Lo ves, Edward? . ¿Qué te dije yo? ¿No te alegras de que te hayamos denegado tu petición de ayer? —Aro estaba más que maravillado, en su mente solo se leían dos cosas; La pieza valiosa que deseaba reunir a su colección aun seguía con vida y de pilón, había encontrado otras dos igual de atrayentes.

—Sí, Aro, lo celebro —admití, receloso apreté más a Bella contra mi, deleitándome, aunque fuera en el mejor momento, de la sensación que me embargaba cuando la tenía junto a mí. Si era posible, JAMÁS la volvería a soltar.

—Me encantan los finales felices. Son tan escasos —Aro suspiró—. Eso sí, quiero que me cuenten toda la historia. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Alice? —volvió hacia Alice, los ojos empañados y llenos de curiosidad—. Tu hermano parecía creer que eras infalible, pero al parecer cometiste un error.

—No, no, no soy infalible ni por asomo —mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante. _Estúpidos Licántropos_ apretó con fuerza los puños—. Como pudieron ver hoy, a menudo causo más problemas de los que soluciono.

—Eres demasiado modesta . He contemplado alguna de tus hazañas más sorprendentes y he de admitir que no había visto a nadie con un don como el tuyo. ¡Maravilloso!

Ella me miró interrogante; _¿De qué Rayos está hablando? _Pensó.

Aro lo notó

La charla continuó con las explicaciones de mi Don; las cualidades y defectos de el de Aro, y remarcó una vez más….lo útil que le sería yo al percibir los pensamientos de los demás sin tener que ofrecer un contacto físico.

Fue la entrada de sus hermanos; Marco y Cayo. Lo que no interrumpió la platica de la "comparación de Dones" y la indirecta de "Edward únete de una vez a nosotros". Los dos vampiros entraron con gracia.

—¡Marco, Cayo, miren! —Canturreó Aro—. Después de todo, Bella sigue viva y Alice se encuentra con ella. ¿No es maravilloso?

_¡Una humana!, ¡ AQUÍ!. Aro va a conseguir sacarme de mis casillas un día de estos...es tan conciliador_

_Bah…¡Un momento! _Los pensamientos aburridos de Marco dieron un cambio terriblemente drástico. Cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista; sabría que seguía aburrido. Más sus pensamientos solo se concentraban en una cosa. Ahora Marco estaba escaneándonos a Bella y a mí.

Su mente dio un sonido de gran asombro; luego se dirigió a una imagen poco clara; Una Mujer, mas bien una vampiresa…Observándolo a el, con esos ojos tan conocidos por mí; el mismo brillo que mostraban los de Bella cuando me veía. Estaban en aquel recuerdo que se hizo luego oscuro. Lo último que Marco pensó antes de volver a su aburrimiento fue; _Dídima_

—Conozcamos la historia—canturreó Aro, tomando mientras Marco le extendía su mano para ir este la tocara y conociera su opinión. Cayo solo se limitó a sentarse en su trono y esperar de mal humor.

_Es una relación bastante Fuerte, de parte de ambos. Estos casos son tan…. Inusuales._

Aro solo hizo una mueca y enarcó la ceja; _¿Por qué no me sorprende?, pero precisamente de la 'Tua Cantante' Creo que a este muchacho le encanta desperdiciar todo lo que tiene valor.._

Resoplé.

.

—Gracias, Marco. Esto es muy interesante _Mira que lograrte sacar la palabra 'Inusual', ¡Esplendido! _—Asombroso, realmente increíble.

El rostro de Alice evidenciaba su descontento._ Es de mala educación lo que están haciendo… ¿A caso estoy pintada?_

—Marco ve las relaciones y ha quedado sorprendido por la intensidad de las nuestras.

Aro sonrió.

.

—Resulta difícil de comprender, eso es todo, incluso ahora —Aro caviló mientras estudiaba el brazo que utilizaba para rodear a Bella _De verdad increíble_—. ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan cerca de ella de ese modo?

—No sin esfuerzo —dije la mitad de la verdad. Me sorprendí un poco, he de admitir…El Esfuerzo, ya no era tan grande como antes solía ser. Es más; estaba seguro de poder permanecer a lado de Bella 6 semanas y aun sin haberme alimentado lo suficiente y ella ya no correría peligro. Hoy Me había superado…. Y No estaba entre mis planes hacer que Aro se enterara de que Había vencido a la irresistible _Tua Cantante… _

—Pero aun así... _¡La tua cantante! _¡Vaya despilfarro!

Reí, más no por gracia…fue un simple reflejo después de mis cavilaciones y la mención de 'mi cantante'… Si Aro se enterara de mi nuevo logró…

Me rehusé a pensar en aquello.

—Yo lo veo más como un precio a pagar..

—Un precio muy alto.

—Simple costo de oportunidad.

— _Este chico es tan gracioso _No hubiera creído que el reclamo de la sangre de alguien pudiera ser tan fuerte de no haberla olido en tus recuerdos. Yo mismo nunca había sentido nada igual. La mayoría de nosotros vendería caro ese obsequio mientras que tú..._lo cambias por un sentimientos febril que bien podría durar tan poco Lo…_

—... lo derrocho —completé sus pensamientos.

Aro rió una vez más.

—¡Ay, cómo echo de menos a mi amigo Carlisle! Me recuerdas a él, excepto que él no se irritaba tanto_ Tenía ese hermoso Don de negarse a los placeres de la vida_.

—Carlisle me supera en muchas otras cosas.

—Jamás pensé ver a nadie que superase a Carlisle en autocontrol, pero tú le haces palidecer.

—En absoluto —

Esto comenzaba a desesperarme, ¿Era costumbre de los Vulturis entretener así a los condenados?. Pensé que la única experta en tortura aquí se llamaba Jane… Intenté soportar su 'amena' charla un poco más. Con suerte, tal vez podríamos aprovecharnos de las apreciaciones de Aro para con nosotros.

—Me congratulo por su éxito —Aro reflexionó—. Tus recuerdos de él constituyen un verdadero regalo para mí, aunque me han dejado estupefacto. Me sorprende que haya... Me complace que el éxito le haya sorprendido en el camino tan poco ortodoxo que eligió. Temía que se hubiera debilitado y gastado con el tiempo. Me hubiera mofado de su plan de encontrar a otros que compartieran su peculiar visión, pero aun así, no sé por qué, me alegra haberme equivocado. _No me malinterpretes Edward. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que apreció a tu padre…solo permíteme exponerte mis opiniones._

Permití que continuara

—Pero ¡su _abstinencia._..!. No sabía que era posible tener tanta fuerza de voluntad. Habituarse a resistir el canto de las sirenas, no una vez, sino una y otra, y otra más... No lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto por mí mismo._ Sobre todo en tu caso, mi querido muchacho. Podría decir que comprendo el esfuerzo…Resistirse a tan hermoso y dulce canto de la sangre de esta jovencita… Juro que si no fueras hijo de mi querido amigo._

El rumbo de los pensamientos de Aro me pusieron enfermo. La imaginación solo duró un segundo…El degustar la dulce sangre de Bella.

…Yo ya me estaba planteando la manera de matarlo.

_Lo siento…no pude evitarlo_

—Sólo de recordar cuánto te atrae ella.... Me pone sediento.

Me tensé. Estuve a punto de saltarle encima.

—No te inquietes. No tengo intención de hacerle daño _Sabes que me es imposible mentirte precisamente a tí_, pero siento una enorme curiosidad sobre una cosa en particular _Esta muchacha me llama tanto la atención. Me pregunto si su peculiaridad funciona solo con un lector de mentes_—Miro a Bella con los ojos resaltado de curiosidad—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó con avidez al tiempo que alzaba una mano.

—Pregúntaselo a ella—respondí con aprensión.

—¡Por supuesto, qué descortesía por mi parte! …Bella, me fascina que seas la única excepción al impresionante don de Edward... Una cosa así me resulta de lo más interesante y, dado que nuestros talentos son tan similares en muchas cosas, me preguntaba si serías tan amable de permitirme hacer un intento para verificar si también eres una excepción para _mí._

Me miró, el terrible miedo era presente en sus ojos y la incertidumbre me volvió a golpear de una manera tan injusta. ¿A quién miraba con terror?, ¿A Aro o a mí?, ¿Estaba en shock y por eso no pronunciaba palabra?... ¿Qué consecuencias traería esto después?.... e prohibí a mi mismo sentir mas pesadez al darme cuenta de que ella pasaba un mal rato; una vez más…por mi causa.

Asentí una sola vez, dándole lo que seguramente ella buscaba: Mi autorización. Y rogué porque Aro no le fuera inmune y poder conocer lo que Bella pensaba ahora y siempre pensó de mí.

Con manos temblorosas y lentamente…se dejó tocar por Aro una sola vez.

_No puede ser. Nada…absolutamente nada._

—Pues sí, muy interesante —respondió este tratando de aparentar la ofensa que eso le causaba. No pude evita sentir alegría y, por supuesto, quise presumir que, tal vez no podía leer la mente de Bella por completo…pero era un excelente lector de sus expresiones, Cosa que Aro no podía hacer en ese momento.

Quise presumir y me regocije desde adentro. Aro lo notó, sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Fue cuando un simple pensamiento desarmó mi victoria silenciosa que todos los demás ignoraban.

—Lo primero... Me pregunto si es inmune al resto de nuestros dones... ¿Jane, querida? _No he conocido a alguien que pueda burlar el terrible dolor de Jane. Me preguntó si esta niña lo logrará o pedería que la maten al experimentarlo._

— ¡No! —gruñí por fuera y dentro de mí con toda la furia que podía descargarse en la negación. ¡Oh No!, ¡Por supuesto que no!. Esto era llegar demasiado lejos… ¿Qué Aro no había visto nada en mi mente que pudiera hacerle ver el error y la tortura que eso podría causarme?, Tendría que ser más inteligente. Tendría que saber que preferiría que me mataran mil y una veces más, que dejar que la mente dolorosa de Jane se concentrara siquiera un segundo en causarle daño a Bella.

_Tranquilízate, Bella puede que sea inmune a ella…Cálmate, esto no nos ayuda. _Alice me retuvo contra ella, pero me la sacudí de inmediato.

La menuda Jane dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad a Aro.

—-¿Sí, maestro?

Comencé a Rugir mas y más, los sonidos salían desde los más profundo de mis pulmones y llegaba a sentirlos desgarrar mi garganta, Jamás estuve más furioso, ¡¿Estaban apostando a ver quien era capaz de causarme más furia?? ¿¡Cuál era el maldito premio premio!?,. Si Félix con sus comentarios estúpidos, superficiales y ególatras, Jacob Black con su finta de nuevo protector de Bella y salvador del momento dejándome a mi como un tonto… O Aro con sus pruebas idiotas y su ansia por ver si la cosa más valiosa que a pasado por mi vida puede soportar el infinito dolor de una de sus brujas que tiene como aprendíz.

Lo Veía en la mente de Aro, y también de la de esa pequeña bestia… A MI Bella gritando de dolor, pidiendo a gritos que la mataran… que hicieran lo que fuera por aminorar la tortura y el ardor que el don de Jane le provocaba.

Jane se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa beatífica en los labios.

No pude resistirlo más, las flamas de la ira me quemaban por dentro mientras esa vampira me volvía a repetir su imaginativa intuición. No tenía sangre, pero la sentí hervir…La quería matar, la mataría antes de que intentara siquiera concentrarse en el rostro de Bella.

_¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

Con la ira febril en mis venas…me lancé sobre ella.


	16. Veredicto Parte II

**Veredicto**

**Parte II**

Caí al suelo.

No tuve mucho tiempo para analizar lo que estaba pasando. El ardor que sentía en Todo mi cuerpo me impedía cavilar aunque fuera la más minima idea. Era verdaderamente aterrador, quemaba Era doloroso. Tal vez igual al ardor al sentir mi piel quemarse cuando me transformé…Tal vez aun peor. Llegó el momento en que sentí miedo…Jamás había experimentado malestar físico o algo parecido desde que vivo como Vampiro. Llegué a pensar en gritar de un momento a otro. Moví la cabeza y me retorcí aguantando la quemazón que emanaba por todo mi cuerpo. Fue cuando la ví.

El rostro de Bella, lleno de miedo y sufrimiento. Las ganas de gritar se esfumaron por completo, y...recordé que aun con la sensación de arder en llamas ó ser mutilado lentamente por otro vampiro. Era nada…absolutamente NADA, comparado con el dolor que sentí al creer haberla perdido. El don de Jane se quedaba muy corto…no exsitía comparación. Para mi no hubo peor castigo y tortura que aquella que sentí al recibir esa llamada telefónica, al sentir aquel agujero y vacio frío en todo mi pecho….

Me había creado la experiencia en soportar cosas peores. Eso me ayudó a aguantar en silencio.

— ¡Basta! —escuché su voz desesperada, cargada de temor y pesadumbre. La miré de un momento a otro y allí esta una vez más…mirándome a mí, temiendo por mí. Cuando debería estar haciéndolo por si mima al ser tan vulnerable en este lugar. Alice la sujetaba contra ella, evitando que se interpusiera entre ella y Jane…

Bella quería protegerme…. Cuando era mi obligación el cuidar YO de ella.

Me sentí impotente. Lo último que quería es que me viera así…

Débil y Poco fuerte

—Jane…—la mirada sonriente de Jane se alejó de mí, mientras sentía como la llamas disminuían por completo. Alice se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos. Estaba aturidido, pero mas que eso Asustando, Aterrorizado. Ya no abría manera de proteger a Bella de Jane….Alice y yo no podríamos.

Jane estaba a punto de concentrarse para volver a empezar

—Se encuentra bien—le susurró Alice. Pude notar la mirada de alivio y la poca importancia que le dio a la presencia de Jane. ¡¿Qué demonios importaba yo en ese momento?!, ¡Era a ella a la que iban a torturar y ella solo se preocupaba porque yo estuviera mejor!...

…¿¡por qué su alma tiene que ser así?!, ¿¡Porque Bella tiene que ser tan pura y buena incluso en estos momentos?!

Me incorporé y, más asustado que como nunca lo he estado; volví a rezar por segunda vez en ese día. _Que sea inmune, no permitas que sienta dolor…No permitas que la toque _Imploré al encontrarme con sus ojos color avellana, los de ella llenos de duda y temor al saber que iba a pasar. Y los míos, más que aterrorizados.

Juro por todo lo que es bendito que me alejaré de ella para siempre, sin importar que me pase después con tal de no verla jamás sufrir…

_Que no le hagan daño, que no la lastime…._

_¡Qué rayos!…No puedo hacerle nada!...Maldita sea ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?. ¿Por qué no grita de dolor_

Grande…Infinito el Alivió. Una vez mas…di miles de Gracias al Cielo.

Regresé a su lado inmediatamente, esta vez….n me separaría más de ella.

—Ja, ja, ja —Aro estalló en una carcajada—. Has sido muy valeroso, Edward, al soportarlo en silencio. En una ocasión, sólo por curiosidad, le pedí a Jane que me lo hiciera a mí... _terrible, verdaderamente doloroso. Magnifico Don el de Jane_ Sacudió la cabeza admirado_ Esto solo me recalca lo que yo ya se Edward ella es una joya _

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ustedes? —se preguntó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que se hacia esa pregunta en su mente.

Por fin, el momento había llegado… Alice lo notó también y buscó algún futuro para nosotros. No encontró nada….las decisiones aun no se habían tomado.

Bella comenzó a temblar

—Supongo que no existe posibilidad alguna de que hayas cambiado de parecer, ¿verdad? —preguntó Aro, solo a mi—Tu don sería una excelente adquisición para nuestro pequeño grupo.

_¿¡Qué?!, ¡¿Aun quiere que ese payaso se una a las filas?! _Pensó Félix enervado.

_MMM…Piénsalo bien Edward Cullen…_Los pensamientos de Jane era sombríos y malvados _Siempre puedo intentar concentrarme en ELLA….sabes que mi don no es lo único que me hace ser temida._

Por supuesto, las amenazas de Jane…lejos de hacerme temblar, solo lograron fomentar más mi odio por ella. Sabía bien que mi ego era grande, a mi nadie me amenazaba. Jamás permitiría que le pusiera un solo dedo a Bella aun si retaba a Jane. Y, de cualquier manera mi resolución era que prefería vivir toda mi vida con sed y oscuridad antes de unirme a esa secta de porquería…

El Enfado me hizo articular las palabras con esfuerzo.

—Preferiría... no... Hacerlo.

—¿Y tú, Alice? —inquirió Aro, aún expectante—. ¿Estarías tal vez interesada en unirte a nosotros?

—No, gracias_ Ni aunque me ofrecieran toda la ropa del mundo_—dijo Alice.

— ¿Y tú, Bella? _Nada Personal Edward. Se que te estoy aguijoneando demasiado…Pero esta muchachita es verdaderamente Impresionante….¡Un Diamante en bruto!, ¿te das cuenta las cualidades que podría tener solo…._

Fue Cayo, el que interrumpió lo pensamientos de Aro…Aunque solo para logra hacerme sentí peor.

— ¿Qué?_¡Estás Loco!...¡De verdad los piensas perdonar!_ —Susurró, echando chispas por dentro

—Cayo, tienes que advertir el potencial, sin duda —le censuró con afecto—. No he visto un diamante en bruto tan prometedor desde que encontramos a Jane y Alec. ¿Imaginas las posibilidades cuando sea uno de los nuestros?

¡Esto era el colmo!. Nos les bastaba con aguijonearme con cada comentario, con cada pensamiento impregnado de delicia y antojo que la Sangre que Bella les causaba, El espécimen que les resultaba a varios….Como un conejillo de Indias. ¡No, claro que no!, estaban dispuesto a quedársela para que sirviera a la colección de especímenes de Los Vulturis….Separarla una vez más de mí.

¡Estúpida legión de Vampiros enfermos de podredumbre y poder!.

Los sonidos, casi bramidos, de furia que surgían de mi pecho no le pasaron desapercibidos a Bella.

—No, gracias —dijo con voz quebrada y baja, esperando que con eso mi furia se calmara…que equivocada estaba. El origen de mi enfado no era el temer si ella aceptaría o no. Más bien era la forma de trofeo que Aro veía en ella, el querer poseerla como un premio ganado, una de las más valiosas de sus adquisiciones, después de obtener a Alice y a mí.

Me volvía loco de rabia; Bella era mía…mía y no iba a permitir que sus ambiciones me la arrebataran.

Aro suspiró una vez más.

—Una verdadera lástima... ¡Qué despilfarro! _Cayo no va a perdonar esto…y así no me ayudan no podré hacer nada. Sean razonables por el amor del Padre_

—Unirse o morir, ¿no es eso? —mascullé aun hirviendo de ira por dentro—. ¡Pues vaya leyes las suyas!

—Por supuesto que no —Aro parpadeó atónito—. Edward, ya nos habíamos reunido aquí para esperar a Heidi, no a ti.

—Aro —bisbiseó Cayo—, la ley los reclama.

_¿Qué soy el único cuerdo aquí?, ¡Soy el único que ve esa cosa como lo que es…_

No me pude contener…Otro pinchazo. ¿Cuándo iban a dejar de torearme?

—¿Y cómo es eso? —pregunté desafiante.

Cayo señaló a Bella, añadió —Sabe demasiado. Has desvelado nuestros secretos

—Aquí, en su farsa, también hay unos pocos humanos —acusé, acordándome de la sorpresa que tuve al ver ala escandalosa e insufrible humana llamada Gianna .El rostro de Cayo se crispó con una nueva expresión. ¿Se suponía que eso era una sonrisa?

—Sí —admitió—, pero nos sirven de alimento cuando dejan de sernos útiles. Ése no es tu plan para la chica. ¿Estás preparado para acabar con ella si traiciona nuestros secretos? Yo creo que no —se mofó. Me hirvió la cabeza.

—No voy a... —Intervino Bella, pero inmediatamente se calló, al ver que Cayo no era precisamente el Vampiro con el que se podía negociar fácilmente,

—Tampoco pretendes convertirla en uno de nosotros —prosiguió—, por consiguiente, ello nos hace vulnerables. Bien es cierto que, por esto, sólo habría que quitarle la vida a la chica. Puedes dejarla aquí si lo deseas.

Todos comenzaron a revolotear de la emoción, en sus mentes ya se imaginaban el sabor de la sangre de Bella…Esto…esto de verdad me estaba llevando al límite. En un afán de responder a las innumeradas provocaciones que me mandaba, Enseñé mis colmillos.

—Lo que pensaba —concluyó Cayo con algo muy similar a la satisfacción.

_Perfecto. Lo que estaba esperando _Félix de inclinó hacia delante.

_Basta Edward, Aguanta _volví a escuchar los pensamientos de Alice tratando de hacerme entrar en razón

—A menos que... —intervino Aro, que parecía muy contrariado— _Una pelea ahora sería una estupidez _ A menos que, ¿albergas el propósito de concederle la inmortalidad?

La cabeza me estaba dando tantas vueltas, lo suficiente como para poderme marear. Tenía que tomar todas las posibilidades, si es que quedaba alguna por supuesto.

— ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?

Aro sonrió, feliz de nuevo.

—Vaya, en ese caso serías libre de volver a casa y darle a mi amigo Carlisle recuerdos de mi parte. Pero me temo que tendrías que decirlo en serio y comprometerte.

Aro alzó su mano rente a la mía, esperando a que tomara la decisión y averiguar si esta era verdadera.

Me sentía acorralado, contra la espada y la pared. ¿Qué decisión debía tomar?. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?. Bien, podría negarme….Oponerme a la autoridad de los tres vampiros y pelear hasta que esto me aniquilara. ¿Luego qué?. No existía la mínima oportunidad y solo terminaríamos peor, pero deseaba cualquier cosa, la que fuera con tal de no condenarla a la vida de un Oscuro monstruo. Tal vez, el cielo me pudo haber escuchado este día…pero, ¿Y Si no fuera así?, ¿Y si solamente se tratase de mera suerte? Aun existía en mi la duda de saber si poseíamos un alma, ¿Y si no?, ¿Debía convertirla aun con la incertidumbre de si ella aun tendría otra oportunidad más allá de esta existencia?....Bella nació humana, existía un futuro a seguir para ella. Tenía que vivir, ir a la Universidad…realizar todos sus sueños. Por supuesto; yo la seguiría en cada paso que diera, si ella me quería con ella o vigilar su bienestar si no fuera así.

¿Y si Aro la tomaba?, ¿Y si ella llegara a formar parte de esa oscura secta sedienta de poder y tan ególatra?. La imagen de Bella portando una capa negra, con los ojos rojos como borgoña…en una larga fila junto a la insufrible de Jane y a lado de Félix, esperando por las ordenes de Sus Amos…sin otro propósito más que servirles.

¡No, no Podía arrebatarle la vida de ese modo! No estaba bien…no podía ¡NO!

—Hazlo, por favor—la voz de Bella me susurró al momento en que posé mi miada sobre ella. Suplicante

La miré con gesto de dolor. ¿Era lo que ella en verdad deseaba? , ¿Existían también otras posibilidades?. De pronto, la imagen de mi mente cambió drásticamente, un vistazo al futuro…Y que si ella se quedaba conmigo. Y que si teníamos una eternidad para estar juntos. Bella Y Yo, como una vez lo mencionó ella…equilibrio entre los dos Amarla hasta el final y más allá de eso, sin necesidad de una vida humana finita, sin necesidad de ir corriendo a alcanzarla si el destino decidiera que su vida humana había llegado a su fin…

…Sin peligro para ella si permanezco a su lado.

La oferta era demasiado tentadora. ¿Y por qué no?, De cualquier manera…cualquier cosa, la que fuera con tal de que su corazón no se detuviera, al menos si estaba en mi manos el conservarlo latiendo.

_¡Perfecto, Perfecto!..._ Pensó Alice reteniendo una de sus premoniciones _¡No se te ocurra cambiar de idea, no pienses en otra resolución! No al menos hasta que terminé._

Entonces, Alice se alejó de nuestro lado y se dirigió hacia Aro. Nos volvimos a mirarla. Ella había levantado la mano igual que Aro.

Alice no dijo nada y Aro despachó a su guardia cuando acudieron a impedir que se acercara. Aro se reunió con ella a mitad de camino y le tomó la mano con un destello ávido y codicioso en los ojos.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia las manos de ambos, que se tocaban.

Aro ahora se dedicaba a escanearla. Y pude ver al final la visión que estaba reteniendo. Otra vez Bella…como en muchas otras visiones. Sus ojos estaban bañados de oro mientras se tomaba del brazo junto con Alice, las dos vampiras resultaban a simple vista como hermanas…

…Era nuestras salvación, Aro le creía a Alice

—Ja, ja, ja —rió, aún con la cabeza vencida hacia delante. Lentamente alzó los ojos, que relucían de entusiasmo—. ¡Eso ha sido fascinante!

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Ver las mismas cosas que tú ves, ¡sobre todo las que aún no han sucedido! —sacudió la cabeza, maravillado.

—Pero eso está por suceder —le recordó Alice con voz tranquila. _Al menos por ahora…_

—Sí, sí, está bastante definido. No hay problema, por supuesto.

Cayo estaba que echaba humo, mientras que en mi ya había florecido una vez más la esperanza. ¡Perfecto!, ¡Perfecto!, Viviremos. No cabía duda En aquello.

Aro ya nos había perdonado.

—Aro —se quejó Cayo. ¡_Conciliador insoportable!_

—¡Tranquilízate, querido Cayo! —Aro sonreía—. ¡Piensa en las posibilidades! Ellos no se van a unir a nosotros hoy, pero siempre existe la esperanza de que ocurra en el futuro. Imagina la dicha que aportaría sólo la joven Alice a nuestra pequeña comunidad... Además, siento una terrible curiosidad por ver a Bella entrar en acción. _Deben de visitaron en un par de años. Tengo una curiosidad ansiosa de ver como se desarrolla esta jovencita._

Ignoré su primer comentario, tratando de no alterar aun el cuerdo de las cosas, bien podría volver a tomar la mano de Alice y asegurarse de que la decisión seguía en mi pie…debía forzarme a mantener mi resolución, por terrible que pareciera.

—En tal caso, ¿somos libres de irnos ahora?

—Sí, sí —contestó Aro en tono agradable—, pero, por favor, visitadnos de nuevo. ¡Ha sido absolutamente apasionante!

—Nosotros también los visitaremos para cerciorarnos de que la habéis transformado en uno de los nuestros —prometió Cayo,—. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no lo demoraría demasiado. No ofrecemos segundas oportunidades.

Y ahí va otra vez a provocarme. Contrólate Edward, contrólate

Cayo esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia y se deslizó hacia donde Marco permanecía sentado, inmóvil e indiferente. Su mente no había proferido el mas mínimo de los pensamientos relacionados con nuestra conversación…

Ya no le importábamos, un punto más a nuestro favor.

_Maldita sea, al menos hubieran dejado a la Humana…me muero de sed _Félix gimió. Yo me imaginé descuartizándolo.

—Ah, Félix, paciencia .Heidi estará aquí de un momento a otro.

—Mmm. En tal caso, quizá convendría que nos marcháramos cuanto antes.

—Sí —coincidió Aro—. Es una buena idea. Los accidentes ocurren_. _Por favor, si no les importa, esperad abajo hasta que se haga de noche.

—Por supuesto —acepté inmediatamente. Aunque me ponía bastante ansioso el esperar. Quería sacar a Bella lo más pronto posible de aquí…era desasido aterrados para ella. No sabía que consecuencias traería esto después. A pesar de ser una humana con un nivel poco natural de valentía, esto tendría efectos secundarios.

…Una vez más la culpa de exponerla al peligro regresó a mí, me recordé no tomar las mismas resoluciones, los mismo errores. Esta vez, y las próximas en el futuro, sería mucho más precavido.

—Y toma —Pidió a Félix la capa negro que el portaba. Casi sonreí al escuchar la indignación en sus pensamientos—. Llévate ésta. Llamas un poco la atención.

No tuve más opción, me coloqué la capa negra, esperando poder tirarla en la primera oportunidad, era verdaderamente incomodo portar esa ridícula capa

Aro suspiró. —Te sienta bien. _Chico, permíteme soñar_

Reí entre dientes, aunque el comentario no me hacia la minima gracias

—Gracias, Aro. Esperaremos abajo.

—Adiós, mis jóvenes amigos —contestó Aro, una vez mas con el empalagoso tono hospitalario y alegre.

—Vámonos —apremié dirigiéndonos a las puertas de madera. Por hoy, habíamos sobrevivido…

…Aunque aun quedaban muchas cosas por decidir.


	17. Masoquismo

HOLA!

Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerles por seguir leyendo esta locura de Ficc XD

Verán, originalmente, planeaba terminarlo hasta el momento en que Edward descubre que Bella esta viva….Pero me apasioné tanto que me pasé del limite impuesto (Ups)

Ahora no Tego idea de donde terminarlo…y me gustaría que ustedes opinaran al respecto….

Puedo hacerlo desde el cap de Luna Nueva de "La verdad" o llegar hasta el Epilogo en el momento en que Edward Y Jacob se enfrentan por primera vez.

Espero sus opiniones…Y Muchas gracias.

**::::::**

**Masoquismo**

—¿Se encuentran bien las dos? —pregunté entre dientes. Aunque conocía a la perfección el estado de una de ellas; Alice estaba en paz, segura de que ya no habría nada que se interpusiera en el camino de regreso a casa. Su mente solo se concentraba en una sola palabra: Jasper.

Mi pregunta en realidad iba con un extraño camuflaje…debí haber dicho; _"Bella, amor…Dime por favor que te encuentras bien"_. Aún así, ella lucia consumida, completamente aterrorizada, temblando de pies a cabeza…de una manera alarmante. Comencé a sentirme suficientemente ansioso como para tomarla entre mis brazos, apretarla contra mi y escupirle todo el amor que ella provocaba en mi, que todo iría bien de ahora en adelante…Que jamás dejaría que sintiera miedo en lo que restaba de su vida.

Pero. ¿Y qué si formulaba la pregunta tal y como era?, ¿Y si el solo hecho de llamarla 'amor' le provocaba más miedo?, ¿Sentiría ella la necesidad de ser abrazada por un vampiro después de la escena que acabábamos de presenciar?...

Los temblores de Bella se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, esta vez acompañados por lamentos, gemidos y sonidos irregulares que se producían desde su pecho.

—Será mejor que la sientes antes de que se desplome —aconsejó Alice—. Va a caerse a pedazos.

—Silencio, Bella, calma — No tuve tiempo de vacilar en si debía ser yo quien la consolara al guiarla para sentarse en uno de los sillones de aquella recepción., Gianna, en el mostrador estallaba de curiosidad. Y para rematarla… estaba recelosa y dispuesta a llamar a sus amos por cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera.

—Creo que se está poniendo histérica. Quizá deberías darle una bofetada —sugirió Alice. Su tranquilidad me frustro y la impotencia me puso más tenso. ¿Cómo consolarla?, ¿Cómo hacerla sentir mejor cuando yo pertenecía a aquello que la había dejado en estado de shock?. Comenzaba a confundir la necesidad de consolarla y hacerla sentir protegida, con la urgencia e impaciencia que tenía de sentirla conmigo, tocarla… palpar la prueba de que ella de verdad existía, de que estaba conmigo…aquí, viva.

Verla de esa manera, frágil y asustada, no ayudaba absolutamente en nada. Solo hacia que la tentación y la preocupación se hicieran más grande; Le repetí varias veces "Todo esta bien, ahora estas a salvo". Pero la palabras no hacia el efecto esperado, tendría que ocupar otro medios.

La tomé entre mis brazos, cubriéndola con la capa que Aro me había obsequiado para evitar su contacto con mi frío Pecho.

Fue ahí donde el dolor se hizo delicioso.

Dolor; si, porque sabía de ante mano que ella estaba sufriendo, que ya antes me había planteado que preferiría que me desgarraran desde los más profundo antes de verla derramar aunque fuera la más pequeña de las lágrimas. Lo que a ella le afectaba, a mi me afectaba al triple. He ahí mi masoquismo y mi impotencia. No podía estar tranquilo mientras ella estaba así, pero a la vez….sea como fuera, lo importante era precisamente eso; el verbo "Estar"…_Está conmigo _Dos simples palabras que le daban un sabor tan dulce al dolor.

Desaprobaba mi egoísmo, pero era imposible de negar

…Yo estaba feliz

—Toda esa gente... —comenzó a decir entre sollozos, recordando la escena a penas presenciada. Una situación que hubiera preferido morir antes de que ella pudiera siquiera imaginársela.

—Lo sé —susurré

—Es horrible.

—Sí, lo es. Habría deseado que no hubieras tenido que ser testigo de esto.

No dijo más. Y me sorprendió el acto de recargarse en mi pecho para secar sus lágrimas y respirar hondo, obligándose a calmarse. Hace unos segundos hablábamos de lo terribles que podíamos llegar a ser los de mi especie, y ella ahora estaba buscando tranquilidad en mí. ¡Dios Santo!, ¡Cuánto Amo a esta Mujer!

Fue la mente de la irritable de Gianna la que me hizo poner los pies en la tierra. _Si…tomaré esa excusa… _Luego se dirigió a nosotros con ese petulante sentido de profesionalizad y hospitalidad. _No entiendo que puede ver en ella. Yo como humana soy un poco más Bonita.._

— ¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó

—No —respondí tajante. Como odiaba a cada persona dedicada a este lugar.

…_Que genio, Será una chulada de vampiro. Pero su carácter es insoportable._

Perfecto, el sentimiento es Mutuo.

—¿Sabe ella lo que sucede aquí? — preguntó Bella en un susurró, una vez que Gianna estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

—Sí, lo sabe todo

—¿Sabe también que algún día pueden matarla?

—Es consciente de que existe esa posibilidad —. Alberga la esperanza de que decidan quedársela.

Lo que era una tontería, la fantasía más patética y…al fin y al cabo; la más imposible.

Fue una de las cosas que me había dejado claro Cayo hacia unos momentos. Y lo que pude comprobar en su mente.

Gianna no tendría el destino que ella tanto añoraba.

— ¿Quiere convertirse en una de ellos?

Asentí solo una vez, sabía el rumbo de esta conversación y se me hizo un hueco profundo en el estomago.

—¿Cómo puede querer _eso?_¿Cómo puede ver a esa gente desfilar al interior de esa habitación espantosa y querer formar parte de eso?

El hueco se hizo cada vez más grande. Oh… Había llegado la hora, Bella por fin veía la realidad de los de nuestra clase, después d tantas veces de haberlo negado. Tal vez hoy sería el día en que saldría corriendo y gritando de espanto…Lejos de mí. Muy sensato, por primera vez en su vida actuaria por su bienestar, como un humana normal que se aleja del peligro….Actuaría bien y sería lo que yo esperaba desde el principio, supo lo que yo era.

Lo sabía, y me lo había planteado muchas veces, que.. a final de cuentas, ese día llegaría…pero, ¿Podía dejarla irse ahora?, ¿Ahora cuando más necesitaba su presencia y el calor de su piel humana?, ¿resistiría una vez más hundirme en las tinieblas que me provocaban su ausencia?, ¿Soportaría el reloj lento…sintiendo como el tiempo se detenía si no estaba conmigo, el hueco ponzoñoso de mi pecho?...

¡Estúpido!, Edward, estúpido!, ¿¡No era eso lo que querías?, ¿No querías que ella se salvara de ti? ¡Acepta las cosas y déjala ir si ella lo desea!….Si, ella era la quien desidia ahora, y eso era lo importante. Nada más.

Espere a que se deshiciera de mi abrazo.

—Ay, Edward —gimoteó al principió, mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Observándome detenidamente, intente indagar alguna chispa de temor en sus ojos. Pero en ellos solo se dibujaba angustia…lejos de aliviarme, me hizo sentir más preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté y me arriesgué a consolarla de las forma más humana posible, aun teniéndola en mis brazos y palmeando su espalda. Esperando a que formulara la frase. "Quiero irme de aquí", "me das miedo, por favor dejame ir"…. "Edward, no quiero estar contigo"

Pero en el momento en que sentí sus brazos enroscarse con mi cuello me quede estático, temerosos de que yo los apartara de mí. ¡JA!, ¿qué más sorpresa, regocijo, alivio y paz necesitaba que esto?

—¿No es de locos sentirse feliz justo en este momento? —preguntó con la voz quebrándose. Al instante, y sin medir del todo mi fuerza, la apreté más y más a mi. Irónico, yo pensando en que ella en cualquier momento me pediría que me alejara de ella y ahora SÈ que no soy el único que siente felicidad, a pesar de estar en una situación como esta…ya debería haberme acostumbrado a sus reacciones….es algo que estoy seguro de que nunca haré.

—Sé exactamente a qué te refieres, pero nos sobran razones para ser felices. La primera es que seguimos vivos.

—Sí. Ésa es una excelente razón—coincidió conmigo, más calmada que antes.

—Y juntos —añadí con regocijo, esperando a que ella imitara mi entusiasmo y me dedicara una de esas sonrisas que yo adoraba… Más la expresión que esperaba y la contestación que añoraba nunca sucedió. Se limito a asentir débilmente, como si algo por dentro le doliera…. Pero, ¿qué iba mal?, ¿dónde estaban esos ojos llenos de luz, cargados de belleza cada vez que hacia referencia a nosotros?, ¿A caso algo había cambiado?, ¿Qué era lo que tanto le dolía y escondía de mi?... maldije en mi interior, deseando poder entrar en su mente y asegurarme por mi mismo.

_No es el momento, tu tarea ahora es confortarla, no interrogarla _pensé para mi mismo. Cambié de tema.

—Y, con un poco de suerte, todavía estaremos vivos mañana.

—Eso espero—dijo con la preocupación en su voz, pero al menos el taque de nervios ya había pasado.

—Las perspectivas son buenas. Veré a Jasper en menos de veinticuatro horas —añadió con satisfacción— apoyó Alice, con notas de fe y felicidad en su voz.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la sensación de que algo la lastimaba en el interior y rehusaba a decirme. De que algo me estaba ocultando. ¿Debía preguntar?, ¿Quería saber yo que era lo que Bella escondía de mi?. Lo más seguro era que no; ya me estaba formando una hipótesis de lo que sería... Pero me reprimí el pensar en ello, disfrutaría cada momento que permaneciera a su lado, esperaría a que ella misma me lo pidiera.

Me concentré en su rostro, admirarlo era un manera muy efectiva de distraerme, Y, ¿Quién no podría perder el uso de la razón mirando al ser mas hermoso del mundo?, aun con el rostro crispado, el cabello algo desmarañado y la cara cansada; Bella siempre sería preciosa, de cualquier modo…en cualquier lugar y situación

Recorrí los círculos morados alrededor de sus ojos con las yemas de mis dedos, el sentir contacto ayudaba mucho a disfrazar mis conjeturas.

—Pareces muy cansada

—Y tú sediento —replicó mientras estudiaba mi mirada, que seguramente debería estra más negra que el carbón.

—No es nada— dije sin darle importancia, no se porque tenía la impresión de que podría sobrevivir 6 semanas más sin alimentarme y aun así eso no me importaría.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo sentarme con Alice —ofreció a regañadientes.

_Oh no, por supuesto que no_, pensé para mí. Ya había pasado por mucho, y estaba seguro de que ahora nada me la iba arrancar de mis brazos en estos momentos; Ni siquiera la sed, que ahora parecía haber pasado a un prioridad pequeña. Era aquella extraña sensación de que mi cuerpo, a pesar de sentirse tan tentado por el olor de Bella, este rechazaba sus sangre sin flaquear. Aun me perturbaba llegar a un punto de superarme a mi mismo de esa manera, pero lo analizaría mas tarde a detalle. Las cosas importantes en estos momentos eran otras.

Suspiré y me deleité acariciando su rostro —No seas ridícula. Nunca he controlado más esa parte de mi naturaleza que en este momento—dije.

Pasó tiempo mientras seguíamos sentado es esa sala de espera, yo hablando con Alice sobre la mejor manera de poder regresar _Robar un Buen Carro a esas horas será un trabajo difícil _era lo que me cuchicheaba y que solo yo podía entender _No importa ahora si el carro es veli o no, lo importante es salir de aquí _fue lo que respondí.

Bella estaba exhausta…sus ojos y su cuerpo pedían descanso urgente, y pude observar como ella misma luchaba por mantenerse despierta. La comprendía, yo no me daría el lujo de quedarme dormido-suponiendo que pudiera dormir-en un lugar como este, de modo que no la alenté a cerrar los ojos. Y, me aventuré a besarla mientras ella continuaba conmigo, no parecía oponerse. ¡Magnifico entonces!, ya tendría tiempo para decirme la verdad después. Por ahora iba a disfrutar de mi pedazo de cielo ubicado en el mismo infierno.

El fin llegó cuando Alec cruzó la puerta hacia a la recepción indicándonos que era hora de marcharnos, dándonos indicaciones de abandonar la cuidad y "deseándonos" la mejor de las suertes _Yo de verdad espero que todo salga bien _fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que Alice, Bella y yo saliéramos de la recepción y subir a lo elevadores que posteriormente no llevarían a la salida de aquel palacio de porquería. Bella fue la única que volteo para mirarlo tal u como era; Un esteriotipo histórico elegante a la vista de cualquier humano.

Afuera, con la luz de la noche, la celebración se había puesto a un nivel alarmante; un gran numero de humanos vestían la misma capa que ahora yo usaba, presumiendo colmillos falsos de plástico y celebrando la supuesta "expulsión" de los vampiros en las tierras de Volterra. Simbólicamente por supuesto… Estos humanos no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que frente a sus narices estaba el mismo núcleo de la especia a la que tanto temían en el pasado. Y hoy se vestían como ellos y eufóricos celebraban su triunfo ante _Ellos_….

—Ridículo…—murmuré para mí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de que ahora nos encontrábamos solo ella y yo. Pero no objeto permanecer cerca de mí en la ausencia de Alice. Tal vez era el cansancio extremo que se cargaba, tal ve lo hacia para no lastimarme…Fuera lo que fuera, aun continuaba conmigo, eso hacia mas dulce y menos doloroso el momento.

Alice condujo con el coche adquirido antes de que nosotros llegáramos hacia la salida, Bella se deslizó en el asiento trasero y yo me senté junto a ella, no iba a permitirme estar un centímetro lejos de ella mientras esto durara…iba a sacarle todo el jugo posible a a este momento. Mi acto le sorprendió pero tampoco profirió palabra. ¿Por qué no me decía nada?, ¿Qué era lo que ella pensaba?....No lo adiviné y tampoco le pregunté, estaba sumamente agotada.

Mientras la abrazaba escuchaba a Alice, tanto sus palabras como pensamientos….No tuvo que pedirlo, ese coche que tanto ansiaba sería suyo. Hacia mucho tiempo que obsequiaba algo a mi hermana, y…después de todo. Jamás alcanzaría a pagarle todo lo que había hecho posible en una noche.......Jamás me sentí tan agradecido de tener una hermana como ella.

—Ahora puedes dormirte, Bella , ya ha terminado todo— le murmuré mientras la abrazaba con fuera.

—No quiero dormir. No estoy cansada.

No querer dormir conmigo abrazándola, muy sensato…. Pero ella no necesitaba. Le bese una vez mas e insistí, otra vez…se negó. Suspiré.

—Sigues igual de terca.

Y, a pesar de todo….yo me recobijaba de que fuera así.

:::::


	18. Fé

**Fe**

—¡Bella! —gritó El jefe de policía Swan desde la entrada de sus residencia, comenzando a dar zancadas entre furiosas y aterrorizadas. Charlie Swan ya tenía premeditado lo que iba pasar y con quien seguramente iba a regresar su preciada hija…Se había planteado muchas situaciones y barajeado las formas de reaccionar ante ellas; con indulgencia o aplicar el poder que tenía como oficial de policia… Pero, hasta que me vio saliendo a mi del auto; Con la cosas más preciada para el en mis brazos luciendo como un cadáver en vida….Se dió cuenta de que en realidad el nunca se había preparado para esto. Y tampoco lo estaría en el momento en que yo, el despreciable Edward Cullen _La Volviera a Abandonar…_

_Maldito Insolente, Entupido muchacho… Infeliz desalmado. ¿Qué no es ya suficiente en dolor que le has causado? ¿Cómo te atreves? Idiota, Imbécil…_

Charlie Swan no era absolutamente nada mío, no sentía otra cosa mas que respeto por el…. Pero sus insultos eran más dolorosos de lo que pude siquiera imaginar.

—Charlie —murmuró silenciosamente Bella en mis brazos, suficientemente cansada como para sostenerse en pie, Mucho menos para enfrentar a su Padre por mi causa….

Aun no entendía por que no me pedía que me alejara, ¿Qué era lo que ella bisecaba?, ¿Que era lo que tanto dolor le causaba al estar cerca de mi?, ¿A caso solo buscaba respuestas?. Era lo más razonable… Y era lo menos que podía darle en este momento. Pero primero; ella tendría que descansar.

Ya Dios diría que pasaba después.

—Silencio. Todo va bien; estás en casa y a salvo. Duérmete ya—Le dije en un tono en el que solo ella podría escucharme. Mas no me hizo caso.

—No me puedo creer que tengas la cara dura de aparecer por aquí —bramó Charlie a solo unos cuantos pasos de mí, dando zancadas enormes mientras su furia iba acrecentándose… En su mente se imaginó golpeándome de una manera salvaje…. Sería inútil, lejos se causarme daño a mi, solo se lo causaría a el. Aunque… en realidad, los golpes me los merecía. Merecía eso y más.

—Déjalo, papá —balbuceó a penas. Oh, Vaya… me estaba defendiendo

—¿Qué le ha pasado? _¿¡Qué le has hecho!?_—inquirió Charlie, y su mente una vez mas comenzó a divagar en distintas situaciones, desordenadas y poco racionales… Pero en todas yo era el culpable del estado de Bella, el horror y el miedo resultaron mas fuertes que su potente furia, una que estaba seguro…iba a tener consecuencias en un humano de su edad. Temblé por dentro. Al imaginarme a Charlie Swan afectado de gravedad. Una vez más…por causa mía

—Sólo está agotada, Charlie. Por favor, déjala descansar—intenté calmarme, pero el haber pronunciado una palabra dirigida hacia el, solo hizo recobrar su febril odio e ira… ¿Era esto lo que el amor de Charlie podía llegar a provocar?, ¿Tanto amaba a su hija que estaba dispuesto a matarme para arrancarla de mis brazos?...A el no le preocupaba el _crimen_ que cometería, y estaba seguro de que, si no fuera por Bella o por la situación y el lugar….ya hubiera sacado la pistola y disparado hacia mi pecho. No le importaba…Para el; yo era el monstruo, el que subía desde el infierno para torturar a su angelito más preciado.

Lo peor de todo es que le estaba dando la razón… Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Charlie, o si algún tercero se atreviera siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima para lastimarla…. Serían poco los segundos en que este permanecería con vida.

La diferencia es que era yo quien había extendido ese dedo. Charlie Swan, También distinto a mí y, aunque el mismo no quisiera aceptarlo; Contaba con el don de la indulgencia.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!. ¡Dámela! ¡Y quítale las manos de encima!—bramó mientras me extendía su brazos con hostilidad, intente extenderla hacia el, a pesar del dolor que sentía al dejarla lejos de mi agarre. Pero Bella tomo mi camisa en sus dedos, aferrándose a mi pecho fuertemente…. Me sorprendí.

—Déjalo ya, papá —volvió a decir, esta vez un poco más fuerte—Enfádate conmigo.

_¿Cómo puedes defenderlo…como después de todo… maldito muchacho, Idiota, mequetrefe hipócrita Sabandija…_

Ouch…eso de verdad lastima.

—Puedes apostar a que sí —prometió Charlie—. Entra.

—De acuerdo. Bájame —suspiró resignada, índico con un movimiento que la bajará, y así lo hice…con mucho pesar. Pero a penas caminó unos cuento pasos y se dejó caer…La tomé en brazos antes de que pudiera golpearse la cabeza con la acera. No quería aceptarlo...pero Charlie, a su edad…no podría con Ella, y bella estaba demasiado extenuada como para caminar por si sola a su habitación. A demás de que iba tomar la mínima excusa para permanecer con ella….todo el tiempo posible antes de que…

Preferí no pensar en ello…

—Déjame sólo que la lleve a su cuarto. Después me marcharé.

—¡No! —gritó, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas…sorprendiéndome aun más. ¿De verdad no quería que me alejara?, ¿después de todo….?, ¿Qué era lo que ella quería de mi? O era que tal vez aun no obtenía las respuestas que me pedía a gritos en sus ojos… Sería un milagro pensar que… depures de lo presenciado, después del daño…quisiera quedarse a mi lado. Tal vez irme era la correcto, pero… ¿cometer el mismo error?. No…no, esta vez, que ella lo decida.

Que ella me lo pida, mientras tanto… le daré lo que ella precise de mi, y nada si lo prefiere así

—No iré lejos —prometí en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que Charlie Swan no pudiera escucharme.

—Hazlo… pero te quiero fuera después—dijo Charlie a lo bajo, reprimido y resignado.

_Solo…solo deja de lastimarla. _Suplicó en pensamientos y yo me lo juré estrictamente a mi mismo en secreto.

Subí las escaleras de la casa con Bella ya casi dormida, aun apretándome fuertemente de la camisa… Le sonreí y retiré cada uno de los para que su mano pudiera descansar en su pecho. Entré a la habitación, no había cambiado en nada… excepto por algunas, que….no podía encontrar cuales eran. Suspiré y acosté a Bella delicadamente en su cama, envolviéndola con la colcha….

Me perdí, mirándola dormir, no era justo. Cuántas veces en mi tiempo de oscuridad trataba de recordar como se veía ella…allí, recostada, tranquila y segura…en brazos de Morfeo. Hoy me di cuenta de que mis recuerdos, casi perfectos…nunca le iban a hacer justicia…. Lo añoraba, añoraba que esto siempre fuera de esta forma, que siempre pudiera admirarla como lo hago ahora, aun con Charlie contando los segundos para salir de su casa, o la incertidumbre de no saber si ella me aceptaría de vuelta.

—¡Suficiente!, ¡Ahora sal de mi casa! — gritó Charlie desde las escaleras. Me dì la libertad de besarla rápidamente en la frente y salir de su cuarto…. No me preocupaba por ahora, regresaría pronto….

—Me retiro—avisé caminando hacia la puerta.

—Edward…—me llamó este, con voz demasiado reprimida, no necesite leer su mente para saber que estaba tratando de no armar un escándalo con Rose y Emmett afuera, esperándome— Debo ser claro contigo, no se si planees quedarte o irte de nuevo. Sea como sea…te lo advierto muchacho; No quiero que vuelvas a traspasar la puerta de esta casa, no quiero que estés ni un centímetro más cerca de ella… no pretendo contenerme la próxima vez que la vuelvas a lastimar.

—Jefe Swan, no es mi intención contradecirlo y ofenderlo…— no supe como empezar, y no lo analicé, Charlie era un hombre directo, y yo sería de la misma manera, directo con el— acepto sus reglas, prometo no entrar a esta casa si se me restringe. Pero me temo que no podré aceptar su última condición.

_¡Insolente!_

—Le tengo respeto.. —proseguí—pero me niego a acatar una regla imposible de obedecer para mi. Intenté hacerlo, y créame cuando le digo que nunca me he preocupado por otra cosa que no sea su bienestar. Más no comentaré ese mismo error otra vez… Una vez mas le reitero mi respeto; pero Amo a Bella y será ella quien decida si debo o no alejarme de ella.

_Sabandija, ¿Cómo se atreve?...Insolente_

—Con su permiso…—murmuré y salí de la casa sin mirar a tras

Caminé lo más rápido posible (humanamente por supuesto) a la puerta del auto donde esperaban Rose Y Emmett, en cuanto abrí la puerta trasera del auto, Emmett arrancó. No pronunciaron ni una sola palabra, y yo agredía que lo hicieran; En un instinto muy humano, me apreté el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar y anular… pensando que tal vez así, lograría borrar los insultos y reproche de Charlie Swan…

Charlie Swan, Bah!, el en realidad no importaba tanto…o al menos así siempre lo consideré, pero…vaya, como lastimaba haber perdido la minima confianza que tenía en mi, decepcionar a alguien, Me imaginaba un buen muchacho, un caballero. Y que había resultado; Un cobarde insensible e inmaduro sabandija. ¡Maldición!

—Edward…—Su voz me sacó de mis tortuosos pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Rose? — pregunté tajante. No necesitaba otro instintivo para ponerme de nervios, no ahora…era lo menos que necesitaba.

_Demonios, Sigue molesto._

— ¿Esperabas que estuviera Riéndome?—dije con Cruel ironía, ella le hizo una mueca de dolor al espejo retrovisor. Suspiré cruzado de brazos e intenté concentrar mi vista en algún punto del camino.

_Lo siento… _

—Olvídalo Rose—murmuré con escepticismo.

_¿Algún día lograrás perdonarme?_

—Ya lo hice

—Edward…yo…—volvió a murmurar insegura, Emmett solo conducía, con los ojos puestos en la carretera, como si de verdad tuviera que concentrarse en ella; como si nuestras _Conversación_ pasara desapercibida por el _No seas así con ella Por favor. Hazlo por mi hermano…La ha pasado muy mal. _Fue lo único que pensó, y por respeto a el…lo olvidaría.

—Rose, entiendo…—comencé, el tono de mi voz logró el matiz que buscaba. Comprensivo, indulgente— Ahora tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchas cosas en que decidir, en que pensar… No me impongas más traba, necesito tranquilidad.

_Nos quedaremos _ Pensaron ambos al unísono. Me dí cuenta; una ve más… de que no solo había decidido por mí… Había removido a toda mi familia de un lugar, de un hogar… ¿Y Quién era yo para hacerlo? Un vampiro asustado, incapaz de pensará más allá de sus propias narices, un egoísta… _Una Sabandija_

—Yo no soy quien para impedirle algo así, y lamento haberlo hecho en el pasado. Ustedes siempre han sido libres de vivir en Forks.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con ojos de inanita, No había contestado su cuestión verdadera

_¿Te quedarás?_

Era deplorablemente lastimero que me lo recordaran. Y era ridículamente frustrante la incertidumbre.

—Sólo si ella lo quiere así.

_Bella Swan es la que decide…_ _¿No es así? _Sus pensamientos iban impregnados con estúpido sarcasmo…

—En lo que respecta a mi vida, Si—fruncí el seño, hablé lo más claro y fríamente posible— Acostúmbrate a eso.

Llegamos a la casa en cuestión de unos minutos, las puertas estaba abiertas. Nunca me había acostumbrado a permanecer en un lugar fijo…no tomaba afecto porque sabía que tarde o temprano este sería remplazado por otro. Sin embargo, no pude reprimir el sentimiento de añoranza al cruzar aquellas puertas y ver al resto de mi familia reunida allí, solo por mí, Otra vez como el hijo prodigo arrepentido de sus errores. Sin rencores, sin reproches… Sin la necesidad de perdonar porque no encontraban una sola ofensa.

No pude evítalo, a diferencia de Jasper; yo no lidiaba con la gama de emociones que esto me provocaba. Me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo… Era desasida culpa como para lidiar con ella. Bajé mi cabeza y deje salir un quejido… Resultaba tan patético.

—Hijo, No debes sentirte avergonzado—susurró Carlisle, que ya se encontraba tomándome de los hombros, fuertemente…obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos— tolo que hiciste, todo lo hiciste por amor.

—No sirvió no nada, lo único que causé fue dolor. Me equivoqué y las consecuencias fueron fatales,

—Nos equivocamos, pero lo hacemos para demostrar fortaleza—esta vez fue Jasper quien habló, acercándose a mí apartando una de las manos de Carlisle para colocarla en mi hombro también— Eres mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros. No nos hagas perder fé en ti…

—¿¡Fe!? — Exclamé exasperado — ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pretender tener fe en mí?!, ¡Después de lo que le he hecho!, ¡Después de lo que le He Hecho a ella!

Iba a soltarme del agarré de Carlisle y mi Hermano. Esto era enfermizo, tan poco sensato…¿Por qué todo insistían en verme como alguien inocente?, ¿Por qué no podían ver que mis decisiones siempre serían las peores?, ¿Por qué querían formar parte de alguien que, lejos de traerles felicidad, solo acarreaba decepciones, tristezas….?. Fe en Edward Cullen, Jasper y todos lo demás… ¿Cómo podían lograr tener fé en alguien como yo?

—De la misma manera en que en que tu la tienes en mí, Edward—respondió Jasper a todas mi interrogantes, sin necesidad siquiera de leer mi pensamiento— O ¿es que caso no la tienes?

—No seas ridículo, por supuesto que tengo fe en ti,

—Y ¿Por qué, Edward?, ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerla? _Después de lo que pasó hace 6 meses, ¿Aun tienes fe en mi?_

Me quedé mudo e inmóvil. ¿La tenía?, en verdad podía…podía confiar en Jasper después de lo ocurrido. Jasper siempre fue parecido a mí en muchas aspectos, algunas reacciones, algunas similitudes en el carácter…la manera de amara tan profunda e inevitable… La fortaleza y la capacidad para sobrellevar nuestros conflictos internos.... Era una de la persona más entera que conocía, de las más tenaces… Dispuesto a hacer todo, lo que fuera por nosotros, por Alice. ¿Debía juzgarlos solo por una estúido papel rebelde afilado?, ¿Por una situación inevitable que bien podía haberse presentado en un lugar equivocado y con alguien inadecuado?.... Jasper era mucho más que eso, Jasper Hale no sería jugado por un error, si no por una vida de esfuerzo, valentía y fortaleza…

¡OH!, Ahora comenzaba a entenderlo. Alcé mi cabeza y en una acto de hermandad, coloque mi mano en uno de sus hombros también…

—Sin duda alguna—le sonreí con suficiencia, y el lo hizo también.

_Sabía que entenderías._

—Gracias—lo dije con el corazón.

_Y que Rayos estas esperando aquí… ¡Ve con ella!_

Volví a sonreír, no pude indagar si era de nervios o de agradecimiento a el y a mi familia…que seguí aun viéndome como la oveja perdida… Y así me sentía yo, una oveja que por fin había regresado a su hogar…

_Ojala puedan volver a ser como antes_

_Te lo mereces hermano._

_Salúdame a mi enanita favorita._

_Solo sé Feliz Edward._

Salí de la casa y corrí por el bosque….Una parte de mí había quedado aliviada y en paz. Una parte que nunca había tomando como segundo término, Tenía una familia, que me aceptaba con era, con mis errores y mis falsos pasos…una familia que estoy seguro, En la eternidad iba a volver a descuidar.

Pero faltaba la parte más difícil, la más importante de todas…

Enfrentar a Bella, y de ser posible…. Implorarle y demostrarle hasta perecer que Mi existencia sin ella…No significaría nada.

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA…**

**AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAP… SE QUE NO HABLKA MUCHO DE BELLA Y EDWARD EN SI…. PRO QUISE ACLARAR ALGUNAS SITUACIONES QUE ME IMAGINE, DEBIO VIVIR CON SU FAMILIA DESPUES DE REGRESAR DE VOLTERRA…**

**CREO QUE INVOLUCRE EN ESTE SENTIDO MAS A JASPER Y A ROSALIE… PUES CREO QUE FUERON LOS MAS INVOLUCRADOS EN ESTO DEPUES DE ALICE.**

_**A**__**VISO**_

**ESTE FICCS ENTONCES SE ALARGARA GRACIAS Q UE MUCHAS DEISIDIERON QUE LO CONTINUARA HASTA EL EPILOGO DE LUNA NUVA…. WOW, VAMOS A LO GRANDE! ASI QUE TAL VEZ OCUPE UNOS 5 CAPS MÁS PARA TERMINARLO…O TAL VE 4 SI MANEJO BIEN MIS IDEAS.**

**Y CHA CHA CHA….PROX CAP "LA VERDAD"….ESTOY EMOCIONADA Y NERVIOSA PORQUE SIENTO QUE ESTE CAP SERA UNO DE LOS REVELADORES Y ME DA UN POCO DE MIEDO NO SUPERAR LAS ESPECTATIVAS DE ESTE PERSONAJE….HAY HAY**

**Y SI…. LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANO… A CABO DE TERMINARMIS PARCIALES, NCESITABA UN RSPIRO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION.**

**UNA VEZ MAS, GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS Y POLR HACER ESTA HISTORIA POSIBLE.**

**BESOS MORDELONES A TODOS.**


	19. La verdad

**La verdad**

Aquí estaba otra vez; tal como el día que nuestra historia comenzó y me era tan extraña la analogía de ambas situaciones. Sin bien recuerdo, esa noche la abrazaba de la misma manera, tal como lo hago ahora, esa noche respiraba tan similar a como lo hace en estos momentos… su esencia era exactamente la misma desde hace casi un año. Y la habitación estaba exactamente como lo estaba en ese momento, bueno…en si.

Había encontrado la diferencia que noté cuando entre esta mañana…. Sus libros, sus discos, películas e incluso adornos; todo lo que ella frecuentaba, todo lo que la describía; habían desaparecido de su habitación, dejando un hueco simplemente lleno de mueblas, ropa y papeles. La apreté más contra mí, Oh, claro que conocía la razón…y no dejaba de lamentarme por ello; _¿¡Qué había hecho!?_....; ¿Cómo lo podría remediar? me buscaba una y mil formas, cualquiera que pudiera reparar tanto daño causado, pero siempre llegaba a un punto muerto en mi conciencia… No sabría como hacerlo, ignoraba completamente sus deseos. ¡Frustrante!

¿Como compensarla cuando no se si busca algo en mí?, ¿Cómo consolarla sin saber si yo seré un alivio para ella?...¿Cómo conseguir sobrevivir si ella no pudiera perdonarme?.

Había logrado recuperar a mi familia, sin darme cuenta que mi cuerpo, mi mente pedía recuperar a alguien mucho más importante; Charlie, ahora soñando, se había encargado de ilustrarme todo lo sucedido, y la información con la que me encontré me estaba carcomiendo; Bella Fría, Bella destrozada, Una Bella sin Música, sin libros, sin sonrisas sinceras, Bella vacía. Una Bella que no era _Mi Bella_.

_¿¡Que he hecho!?, ¿¡Que e hecho!? _Pensé a gritos una y otra vez, abrazándola contra mí con fuerza, con los ojos ardiéndome, con el corazón matándome… Esto era lo que había provocado, creado una persona tan diferente, tan deprimida y desecha… Dejando lo que había jurado proteger y mantener a salvo: sola, desmadejada y al asecho de una Sádica Vampira sedienta de Venganza, sin más protección que una irresponsable y voluble manada de licántropos entupidos, cegado por mis ideas, por mi idiota obstinación de creer saber lo que era mejor para ella; condenándola al olvido, haciendo que ella misma se perdiera.

_¿¡Que he hecho!?, ¿¡Que e hecho!? _

Ella no podría disculparme, No debería absolverme de tantos errores… Yo mismo no lograba perdonarme.

—Edward…. —susurró en medio de mi suplicio.

Me congelé, y posé inmediatamente mi mirada en su rostro, asustado de que tal vez me pidiera que la soltara. Pero ahí estaba sin oponer la minima resistencia, profundamente dormida, volteó delicadamente su rostro hacia mi pecho para acurrucarse. Mi Frío corazón recibió el calor sin protesta, sintiéndome en casa.

—Edward…No…no te vayas—volvió a murmurar, pero esta vez con inseguridad, miedo. La apreté más contra mí— ¡Edward, Quédate Por favor! —suplicó con voz asustada, lo suficientemente alta como para despertar a Charlie.

—Shhh. Bella, aquí estoy. Ahora y siempre—la arrullé, repitiendo esas palabras constantemente hasta que se calmara. Supongo que las decía más para mi consuelo que el suyo.

Fue cuando lo recordé, tal como la primera vez que la había escuchado decir mi nombre en sueños, me volví a devanarme los sesos buscando el nombre a las emociones que ahora volvía a experimentar; Otra vez, no encontré significado…no me importó. Y tal y como lo hice hace un año, me deje ahogar en ellas, disfrutando de mi lugar feliz, mi propio Deja Vu… Recuerdo que esa noche, había catalogado mi vida antes de conocer a Bella como una insufrible Media Noche… Pero ahora me daba cuenta, después de haber estado tanto tiempo alejado…que esa en realidad no era la forma de describir mi mundo sin Bella; La media Noche era oscura…pero aun existía una Luna que la iluminara tenuemente. La vida sin Bella era penumbra absoluta: Una Terrible y Lastimera _Noche Sin Luna_. Oscuridad; plena, desgarrante, penetrante y sin cuartel.

Tendría que encontrar una manera de hacerla entender, que mi existencia lejos de ella; era mucho peor de lo que ella podría pasar alguna vez.

Un suspiro de su parte me puso en alerta. Aun no abría los ojos, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez estaba despertando… Me preparé a mi mimo, y me tomé la libertad de acariciar suavemente su frente. Quise pensar que ella había hecho aquel gesto por causa del frío de mi roce….espere paciente, pero aun no abría sus ojos, como si temiera a hacerlo, como si rehusara a despertar. Fruncí el seño a causa de tanta incertidumbre. Cuando por fin, dio un largo suspiro…Parpadeó y me miró con ojos inescrutables.

—Oh…—se frotó los ojos y pronunció con una tono de voz que no supe identificar. Su mirada me resultaba extraña. Cerró los ojos y lo abrió una vez más…. No entendía el porque de esta reacción tan anómala ¿Estaba asustada?, ¿confundida? Era como si viera en mis algo que ya esperaba, pero que a la vez… le resultara nuevo, sorprendente…. Quizá estaba aterrada de mi presencia.

— ¿Te asusté? —pregunté sin poder contener mi ansiedad, esperando alguna respuesta afirmativa o negativa…Pero mis nervios se hicieron mayores al ver que ella, lejos de responderme, se limitaba a observarme de la misma manera extraña y sorprendida parpadeando varias veces… Por la forma en como la veía, sabia que estaba analizando algo con mucho detenimiento.

Por todo lo que es sagrado. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?!

— ¡Oh, mierda! —hablo por fin, pero sus primeras palabras no lograron aclárame que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente ahora. Bella no era devota de decir malas palabras. Debería de estar pasado algo verdaderamente malo como para que pronunciara una…

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —cuestioné preocupado. Ahora de verdad estaba ansioso.

Se limitó a fruncirme el ceño con tristeza. ¡¿Por el amor de Dios?!...Habla antes de que me vuelva loco.

—Estoy muerta, ¿no es cierto? Me ahogué deverdad. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Charlie se va a morir del disgusto.

¿Pero que…?

—No estás muerta—le aclaré con mala cara

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me despierto? .

—_Estás _despierta, Bella.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Seguro, seguro. Eso es lo que tú quieres que yo piense, y entonces, cuando despierte, todo será peor; si me despierto, cosa que no va a ocurrir, porque estoy muerta. Esto es horrible. Pobre Charlie. Y Renée y Jake...

Increíble, sencillamente _fantástico_ ¿Era esto lo que de verdad estaba pensando?, ¿De verdad creía que estaba muerta?... Bella tendría que ser mucho más inteligente. Obviamente, yo no estaría con ella en el caso de que ella hubiera muerto… En lo cielo no admiten vampiros egoístas.

—Ya veo que me has confundido con una pesadilla —intenté sonreírle por mi _broma. _Como estaba la situación, me fue imposible pintarla de alegría—. Lo que no me puedo imaginar es qué es lo que debes de haber hecho para terminar en el infierno. ¿Te has dedicado a cometer asesinatos en mi ausencia?

—Pues claro que no. Tú no podrías estar conmigo si yo estuviera en el infierno.

Exacto, mas bien porque sería imposible que ella cayera en el averno. ¿Es que nunca lo entendería? .Suspiré.

Una vez más, el silencio la envolvió mientras analizaba las cosas con más calma, asumí que comenzaba a percatarse de lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Pude notar la sangre que se acumulaba lentamente en sus mejillas… Contemplé ese sonrojo, mi favorito, como lo sería siempre.

—Entonces, ¿todo eso ha ocurrido de verdad? —parecía sorprendida.

—Eso depende. Si te refieres a que casi nos masacran en Italia, entonces, sí.

—¡Qué extraño! He viajado a Italia de verdad. ¿A que no sabías que por el este nunca había pasado más allá de Alburquerque?

_Hay Bella…_Puse los ojos en blanco. A comparación de confundir la realidad con un sueño, ese comentario se ganaba el premio mayor

—Quizá deberías dormirte otra vez. No dices más que tonterías.

—Ya no me siento cansada. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

—Es la una de la madrugada. Así que, unas catorce horas.

Comenzó a estirarse de una manera muy natural, como si no fuera yo….el causante de toda su desgracia, con quien estuviera _charlando _a altas horas de la madrugada en su habitación.

Jamás me dejaría de impresionar

— ¿Y Charlie? —preguntó.

Hablando de recordatorios dolorosos…

—Duerme. Deberías saber que en este preciso momento me estoy saltando las reglas, aunque no técnicamente, claro, ya que él me dijo que no volviera a traspasar su puerta, y he entrado por la ventana... Pero bueno, al menos la intención era buena.

— ¿Charlie te echó de la casa? — pareció sorprendida de mi declaración. Sorprendente A había empezado la conversación y yo ya me encontraba frustrado por saber la razón del porque ella no me echaba de su cuarto al igual que Charlie Swan.

— ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? — pregunté irónico… Ironía era que ella reaccionara tan tranquilamente ante mi presencia.

_¡Vamos Bella…si quieres que me vaya solo dilo!_

—¿Cuál es la historia? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque pude notar cierta mirada sospechosa, sabía que ella de verdad querría saberlo… pero la vez, estaba seguro de que alargaba todo esto como una simple charla monótona por una razón. No sabía porque, pero al fin y al cabo termine por agradecérselo… más tiempo con ella antes de que me pidiera alguna otra cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — le seguí el juego

— ¿Qué le voy a decir a Charlie? ¿Qué explicación le voy a dar por haber desaparecido...? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

—Sólo tres días —entrecerré los ojos. Habíamos llegado a un punto importante en que ni siquiera yo, con tantas tonterías en la cabeza, me había preocupado por resolver… ¿Qué era correcto decir en esa situación? Y no creo que Bella planeara contarle a su Padre que había viajado a Italia para evitar que yo me _quitara la vida _por hacer haber imaginado…. No, creo que esa definitivamente no era una alternativa—….. En realidad, albergaba la esperanza de que se te ocurriera alguna buena explicación. Yo no tengo ninguna.

—De fábula— bufó decepcionada.

—Bueno, quizás Alice sea capaz de inventar algo —dije tentando terreno, era justo aquí donde no tenia de cómo continuar… No quería poner fin al paréntesis que estábamos creando ella y yo. De ser posible, me deleitaría tanto como pudiera hablando de cosdas insustanciales. Aunque la espera solo anticipaba lo inevitable, a pesar de no tener una idea exacta de lo que fuera…

—Y bueno... —comenzó, estaba seguro que ahora, tal vez esteria pensando otra forma de maternos hablando…—¿en qué has andado hasta hace tres días?

Mala pregunta… y ¿Por qué era precisamente eso lo que debía de preguntarme en este momento?, y ¿Cómos debía contéstale? No creo que Bella gozaría una historia en donde solo existía color negro y sentimiento de lamento y desolación.

_Pues veras Bella… simplemente la pasé desgarrándome el corazón de piedra como un inútil deleznable, ¿Sabías que el dolor en los vampiros es miles de veces más agudo que el de un humano?...Después de fracasar en protegerte de Victoria; me ahogué en un mar de agonía, muerte y lenta tortura que me volvió loco por 6 largos meses… Experimenté la congoja más grande de toda mi existencia y casi me pierdo a mí mismo, a mi familia y a ti. Nada en especial amor, ¿Y dime, tú que has estado haciendo?_

—En nada que me entusiasmara excesivamente—censuré mis pensamientos.

—Claro que no —masculló con cara de enfado.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Bueno... —frunció los labios pensativa—, si, después de todo, sólo fueras un sueño, ésa sería exactamente la clase de respuesta que darías. Mi imaginación no da para mucho, está muy claro.

Suspiré. Y ahí va de nuevo, ¿En verdad le era tan difícil creer que no la estaba atormentando dormida?, no sabía que Bella tuviera sueños tan reales, seguramente ese sería el catalizador de sus involuntarias palabra en brazos de Morfeo. Me cuestioné…quizás era por eso que no me corría aun de su habitación…

Dolor…otra vez, jamás me iba acostumbrar a él.

.

—Si te lo cuento, ¿te creerás al fin que no estás viviendo una pesadilla?

— ¡Una pesadilla! —Reclamó, no quise hacerme falsas ilusiones—. Quizá si me lo cuentas.

—Estuve... cazando— lo que, en términos técnicos, era cierto.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer? —criticó—. Eso no prueba de ninguna manera que esté despierta.

Vacilé por unos instantes. Era evidente, sin en este momento me abría y respondía a la pregunta tal y como es, Censurando las situaciones macabras y ridículas por supuesto, entraríamos en otro terreno.

—No estuve de caza para alimentarme. En realidad, ponía a prueba mi habilidad... en el rastreo. Y no soy nada bueno.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que estuviste rastreando? —preguntó intrigada.

—Nada de importancia— Y aquí comenzábamos, esto ya era pasarse a otro nivel…en cualquier momento…ella pediría un mejor explicación, con ella….una excusa para preguntar el porqué aun seguía en su habitación. _**No sabía cómo lograría sobrevivir esta vez **_

—No te entiendo.

….No…no estaba seguro de querer partir tan pronto, al menos…el menos no lo haría sin suplicar que me perdonara.

—Yo... —¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo encontrar las palabras correctas?—. Te debo una disculpa. No, sin duda, te debo mucho más, muchísimo más que eso, pero has de saber que yo no tenía ni idea.... No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo. No tenía ni idea de que volvería Victoria... . Debo admitir que presté más atención a los pensamientos de James que a los de ella cuando la vi aquella vez y, por consiguiente, fui incapaz de prever esa clase de reacción por su parte y de descubrir que ella tenía un lazo tan fuerte con él. Creo que me he dado cuenta ahora de que Victoria confiaba tanto en él que jamás pensó que pudiera sucumbir, ni se le pasó por la imaginación. Quizá fue ese exceso de confianza el que nubló sus sentimientos por él y lo que me impidió darme cuenta de la profundidad del lazo que los unía….

Pero, de cualquier modo, no tengo excusa alguna por haber permitido que te enfrentaras sola a todo eso. Cuando oí lo que le contaste a Alice, e incluso lo que ella vio por sí misma, cuando me di cuenta de que habías tenido que poner tu vida en manos de hombres lobo, esas criaturas inmaduras y volubles, lo peor que ronda por ahí fuera aparte de Victoria.... Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no tenía ni idea de todo esto. Se me revuelven las tripas hasta lo más profundo, incluso ahora, cuando puedo verte segura en mis brazos. No tengo ni la más remota disculpa en...

—Basta—interrumpió secamente… , obviamente no me perdonaría… ¡Era Estúpido, débil e Idiota! Imaginar que de verdad… que siquiera albergara la esperanza de volver con ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Si Edward, adelante… hazte falsas ilusiones como un mentecato adolescente de secundaria, mírate a ti mismo, tan terco tan egoísta…tan idiota….tan ingenuo como para pensar en una solución sencilla a esta situación, tan miserable que hasta el más mediocre de los humanos parecía un afortunado a comparación tuya.…

Seguramente eso me diría a mi mismo hace 2 años si viera en que me he convertido…. El Edward metódico, el Edward intraspazable…el fuerte; Estaba seguro, sentiría asco de mi…como lo hago yo de el presente.

—Edward —comenzó a hablarme una vez más, interrumpiendo momentáneamente mi castigo persona…Tenía que ser esto, había llegado la hora. Intenté prepárame mentalmente para un segundo dios..... Naturalmente, fue imposible —, esto tiene que terminar ya. No puedes ver las cosas de esa manera. No puedes permitir que esa... culpa... gobierne tu vida. No tienes por qué asumir la responsabilidad de las cosas que me han ocurrido aquí. Nada de esto ha sucedido por tu causa, sólo es parte de las cosas que me suelen pasar a mí en la vida. Así que si tropiezo delante de un autobús o lo que sea que me ocurra la próxima vez, has de ser consciente de que no es cosa tuya asumir la culpa. No tienes por qué salir corriendo hacia Italia porque te sientas mal por no haberme salvado. Incluso si yo hubiera saltado de ese acantilado para matarme, ésa habría sido mi elección y, desde luego, no tu responsabilidad. Sé que está en tu... naturaleza el cargar con las culpas de todos, pero de verdad... ¡no tienes por qué llevarlo hasta ese extremo! Es de lo más irresponsable por tu parte no haber pensado en Carlisle, Esme y.. — la voz se le quebró, ella np pudo terminar de hablar

¿Qu….qué?

Suponiendo que no hubiera escuchado mal, que es lo menos probable pues mi sentido del oído era mucho más que infalible… Bella me estaba planteando que la única razón por la que viaje a Italia y seguirla para no querer perder la vida más invaluable en todo este maldito universo era porque… ¡Porque solo me sentía culpable!

Lejos de pedirme que me fuera, me llamaba la atención por haber cometido un acto tan exagerado al extremo, preocupada por mi familia; Esme, por Carlisle…y ¿Por mi? Como si arrojarse de un acantilado por diversión quedara en un término de mucho menor importancia…. Sin mencionar su propio sufrimiento…sin un solo reclamo de haberla abandonado.

Sencillamente Sorprendente.

—Isabella Marie Swan —susurré con el corazón en vilo su nombre completo, seguramente, mi anterior análisis y mezcla de sorpresa daban a relucir una momentánea locura, era verdaderamente de lunáticos lo que estaba pasando—, pero ¿tú te crees que le pedí a los Vulturis que me mataran _porque me sentía culpable?_

— ¿Ah, no? —mostró la expresión más confundida que le hubiera visto.

—Me sentía culpable, de una forma muy intensa. Más de lo que tú podrías llegar a comprender.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo.

—Bella, me marché con los Vulturis porque pensé que habías muerto —la peor de las maldiciones que pudieran lanzar sobre—. Incluso aunque yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver con tu muerte... —el peor acontecimiento que mi mundo podría alguna vez presenciado…—. Me hubiera ido a Italia aunque no hubiera ocurrido por culpa mía. Es obvio que debería haber sido más cuidadoso, tendría que haberle preguntado a Alice directamente, en lugar de aceptarlo de labios de Rosalie, de segundas. Pero vamos a ver... ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar cuando el chico dijo que Charlie estaba en el funeral? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

»Las probabilidades... —Irónico, cada decisión, cada movimiento erróneo, todo lo que creí mejor resultó lo nefasto… tropezones fatales, caídas prácticamente irremediables—. Las probabilidades siempre están en contra nuestra. Error tras error. No creo que vuelva a criticar nunca más a Romeo.

—Pero hay algo que aún no entiendo, y ése es el punto más importante de la cuestión: ¿y qué?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Y qué pasaba si yo había _muerto?_

Me confundí, ¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula era aquella?, ¿¡Y que si ella no hubiera muerto!?... me parecía que estaba iniciando una conversación como alguien que ignora completamente el amor profundo y eterno que le tengo a pesar de todas las cosas, ¿Lo ignora de verdad?, ¿¡puede llegar a olvidar un hecho tan inevitable y real!?...

….Creo que estaba llegando al núcleo del verdadero problema.

—¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te he dicho desde que nos conocimos?—cuestioné incrédulo que pudiera existir ese tipo de amnesia tan injusta, o el simple pensamiento absurdo de siquiera imaginar que mis sentimientos hacia ella desaparecieron por completo

—Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho— respondió con pesadumbre y pude reconocer una vez mas el mismo semblante de dolor que mostró en Volterra sobre mis insinuaciones de permanecer unidos; Dolor, pesadumbre… un sentimiento que luchaba contra todo para poder ocultármelo, pero estaba seguro… la carcomía por dentro. Entonces ahora todo tenía sentido, las razones del porque su actitud ´para conmigo en Volterra.

Recordé el día de mi despedida, el rostro en el que admitía y creía con suma facilidad mi miserable mentira, en donde ella me daba la razón en afírmale que no me convenía estar a su lado… cuando le decía que yo no lo amaba……El rostro lleno de dolor, exactamente el mismo rostro de Volterra, el mismo de ahora….Ella, ¿en verdad seguía con la idea de que yo no la quería más conmigo? Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado en Italia…las señales, aun podía buscar excusas como la culpa para seguir pensando en mi mentira del pasado….

Rocé con la yema e mi dedo su labio inferior, podía sentirlo temblar ante mi contacto, vacilando si mi toque era por mero reflejo o una demostración de cariño…yo gocé del calor antes de aclarar sus ideas.

—Bella, creo que ha habido un malentendido —cerré los ojos mientras sacudía mi cabeza negando lentamente, Que en verdad pudiera ser fiel a una tontería tan grande como aquella después de tanto tiempo… lastimaba—. Pensé que ya te lo había explicado antes con claridad. Bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

—Estoy.... Estoy hecha un lío —no parecía comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que yo decía, Muy bien… si esto no lo era suficiente, tendría que aclararle todo desde el principio.

.

—Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella, tuve que serlo.

Me sacudió por los hombros, intentando relajar mi rígida postura.

Su expresión cambio instantáneamente a una completamente helada y sucumbida por el dolor, ¡No.,..no!, a eso no era a lo que me estaba refiriendo…¿Es que me costaría demasiado trabajo de verdad hacerla entender la verdad?

—¡Déjame acabar! Soy un buen mentiroso, pero desde luego, tú tienes tu parte de culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez—No puse reprimir el una mueca de dolor al siquiera recordarlo—Eso fue... insoportable.

—Te refieres a cuando estuvimos en el bosque, cuando me dijiste adiós... —Bella aun pronunció las palabras en una estado de incredulidad, completamente paralizada y adoloraría, ese día en especial tampoco le resultaba el mejor recuerdo que haya podido tener...... Comencé a explicarlo todo, absolutamente todo.

—No ibas a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas. Me daba cuenta. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, creía que me moriría si lo hacía, pero sabía que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba, habrías tardado muy poco en querer acabar con tu vida humana. Tenía la esperanza de que la retomarías si pensabas que me había marchado.

—Una ruptura limpia —susurró para si misma

—Exactamente. Pero ¡nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! Pensaba que sería casi imposible, que te darías cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en tu cabeza. Mentí y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, porque te hice daño, y lo siento también porque fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Siento que a pesar de todo no pudiera protegerte de lo que yo soy. Mentí para salvarte, pero no funcionó. Lo siento.

»Pero ¿cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?

Bella continuó paralizada y callada, o demasiado sorprendida o demasiado renuente a creer las palabras que le estaba diciendo. No podía leer su mente, pero no necesitaba hacerlo ene se preciso momento para darme cuenta de que… efectivamente seguía dudando de mi.

¡Frustrante, ridículo…absurdo! …Porque no puede creer un a verdad tan absoluta,

—Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte!

Ella aun seguía sin habla, quieta… absorta de creerme, esto llegó a mi limite… La sacudí de los hombros completamente frustrado y nervioso, tal vez así saldría de su leve estado de shock…o me diría que demonios estaba pensado

—Bella, ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que estás pensando! —exigí desquiciado

Me quedé congelado al ver las lágrimas correr de sus mejillas automáticamente después de formular mi pregunta. Las punzadas que me provocaron cada lágrimas derramada fueron tremendamente insoportables

—Lo sabía —sollozó—. Sabía que estaba soñando...

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca?... Por qué mintiéndole me creía de inmediato y dudaba de mi cuando decía solamente la verdad….

—Eres imposible —solté una carcajada frustrada—. ¿De qué manera te puedo explicar esto para que me creas? No estás dormida ni muerta. Estoy aquí y te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería… ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias.

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, rehusándose a oír mis palabras y confiar en mis palabras. ¡Maldición, Maldición!...

—No me crees, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo incluso con esta luz. ¿Por qué te crees la mentira y no puedes aceptar la verdad?

—Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras. Siempre lo he sabido.

Noté un fuerte punzada en el estomago. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el poco amor que Bella se tenía a si misma, poniéndome a mí en la cima mientras ella se consideraba poca persona como para estar conmigo. Era absurdo, ridículo… Bella era mucho más grande de lo que pudiera siquiera , mucho más especial que cualquier humano o vampiro que hubiera pasado por mi vida durante mis largos 100 años de existencia…. Pensaba que ya lo había dejado claro hacia tiempo a tras, que mis afirmaciones y palabras eran suficientes para convencerla… pero ella seguía sin apreciarse tal como era malinterpretando lo hechos, volviéndolo todo erróneo. Menospreciándose a si misma, poniéndose en un punto inferior a mi cuestionándose el merecerme cuando era yo el que debía subir la cima para llegar a merecerla a ella. ¡Y como convencerla si mis palabras son insuficientes!, si una sola negativa destruye todo lo que le he demostrado y jurado…. O, ¿Es que tal vez las palabras no eran suficientes? Debía darle pruebas contundentes del fuego abrazador que provoca en mi pecho cada vez que la siento cerca no era ninguna falsedad, da la pasión que amor que desborda en mi el tan solo verla sonreír, enojarse o sonrojarse no eran ninguna blasfemia idiota como ella lo creía.

No pude pensar en otra cosa, y la sed y el cuidado al que recurría antes para controlar mis deseos no fueron necesarios. Lo sabía, esta vez…la amaba y la amo demasiado, mucho más que antes y de lo que será aun en un futuro. Demasiado como para lastimarla por mi cuenta….

Y realmente, lo necesitaba, Necesitaba sentirla demasiado cerca de mí. Era ese sabor que hacía 6 meses mi interior mataba por volver a experimentar, con el que hiperventilaba cada vez que la imaginaba conmigo… tratando de reconstruir en mi mente el sabor de su boca y la textura suave de sus labios sobre los mío, compensando la dureza y la frialdad….

Haciéndome sentir vivo cuando estaba en realidad muerto

—Te probaré que estás despierta —prometí tratando de contener mi impaciencia.

Atrapé su cabeza con mis manos, acercándola más a mí….no lo soportaría po mucho tiempo, ya lo había aguatado dúrate 6 largos meses….

—Por favor, no lo hagas —susurró suplicante….Utilicé todo mi autocontrol para detenerme…

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunté con duda…. tal vez había actuado demasiado rápido, o era que había malinterpretado sus deseos. Quería demostrarle que la quería… hacerla darse cuenta, Pero ¿Cómo lo haría sin obligarla algo que ella no quisiese hacer? .Estúpida impotencia, me está desquiciándome completamente

—Cuando me despierte... —No otra vez…—. ¡Vale, olvídalo! Rectifico: cuando te vayas otra vez, ya va a ser suficientemente duro sin esto.

Muy bien, esto estaba llegando a los límites de mi capacidad. Y me pregunto porque aun no me encontraba golpeando los muebles o destruyendo la pared de los sentimientos que eso me estaba causando..… Había convertido todo en un verdadero lío, algo que me estaba resultado casi imposible de corregir… Y en este momento me debía concentrar en varias cosas a la vez…. Pero ninguno me había podido resolver la interrogante principal, la que me había estado atormentando desde que regresamos de Volterra y que aun no había conseguido indagar. ¿Ella, aun me quería de vuelta?...

Lo había escuchado de boca de Alice y en sueños y pensamientos de Charlie Swan; Bella había sufrido gracias a mí; y las palabras anteriores confirmaban lo que yo ya sabía, haciéndolo un hecho mucho más creíble para mí y mucho más doloroso…. Y aquí me encontraba, tratando de converncerla de que ella era lo que más necesitaba para sobrevivir e ideando maneras de satisfacer mis ansias y sufrimiento propio intentando Besarla como nunca lo he hecho. Y todo sin antes figurar conseguir su perdón, que en realidad era lo que merecía más la pensar en ese momento….

Estúpido y miserable Egoísta, pensando solo en mí como siempre. Sin tomar en cuenta de que tal vez ella busca alejarse del sufrimiento que yo le causo… Me odié a mi mismo mucho más que en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Ayer, cuando te toqué, estabas tan... vacilante, tan cautelosa. Y todo sigue igual. Necesito saber por qué. ¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Quizá te he hecho demasiado daño? ¿Es porque has cambiado, como yo te pedí que hicieras? Eso sería... bastante justo. No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; sólo dime ahora si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes? —murmuré, esperando su negativa. _Acéptalo Edward… es lo que tú mismo te buscaste. Confórmate con saber que vive y que estará bien si decide estar lejos de ti…alégrate que esta vez, será por decisión suya y no tuya…_

Sencillo se pensar, Esta vez e verdad no sabía cómo lograría estar lejos de ella…

—¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es ésa?

—Limítate a contestarla, por favor.

Me miró con semblante enigmático por unos segundos, segundo que me parecieron horas…. ¡Contesta…Contesta!

—Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso! — Jubilo, sorpresa, alivio, euforia, incredulidad, Gloria …. No pude como controlar aquel torrente de emociones que amenazó con hacer estragos en mi cabeza y recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo envergándolo de una esperanza que no creí jamás volver a tener…

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, demasiado de lo que alguna vez pude pedir….

Muy Bien… 6 meses aguardando y añorando por todo esto.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar— No esperaría ni un minuto más.

El la textura de sus labio, el sabor de su boca tan cercana a la calidez de su sangre. La que pensé recordar y estaba seguro nunca olvidaría, era completamente diferente….Mucho mejor que en recuerdos desesperados, exquisita… más de lo que me pude plantear en el pasado. Eso debía ser prueba suficiente…Al menos a mí me convencía absolutamente de todo, de que ahora era libre de no lastimarla y de sentirla plenamente conmigo, de que esta frágil y torpe humana era la que había logrado iluminar mis noches oscuras con su potente luz y que sin ella, la oscuridad en mí me convertiría en un monstruo miserable y perdido…. Bella era mi Luna, mi resplandor personal capaz de iluminar la penumbra de mi existencia. Haría que lo entendiera, aunque eso me llevara toda mi eternidad…. Y por supuesto, jamás me volvería a alejar…Nunca la dejaría, No tenía ni fuerza ni voluntad para hacerlo....

Fue una promesa que me juré a mí mismo y a Bella mientras nuestro labios hacían su trabajo, ahora de que estaba seguro….

Bella me amaba y yo ella… No Había más verdad absoluta que aquella

_**Y aquí está, el cap tan esperado… **_

_**Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y me tardé dos largas noches en escribirlo, de verdad espero que la desvelada haya valido la pena… Espero sus comentarios, es muy importante para mi saber que les pareció… Y al fin!... el propósito de este ficc se logró…ahora solo falta terminarlo…**_

_**Ah…**__**UN AVISO**__** Voy a cortar parte de este cap. Osea que en el siguiente voy a comenzar a escribir desde que Bella y Edward se dirigen a casa de los Cullen para la votación y no desde donde me quedé…así que…sip… el prox cap es directamente el de "La votación"… Lo lamento, pero siento que la parte que sigue desde donde me quedé el simplemente aclarar los puntos de Edward a Bella que ya leyeron y conocen en este ficc y en el libro original de Luna Nueva. Una disculpa….**_

_**Ahhhmmm entonces…nos quedan, si mis cálculos no me fallan 2 o 3 caps para terminar este ficc…. ¡Aleluya!... Neeehh…voy a extrañar escribir la mente de mi vampiro favorito. Aunque tal vez consideré hacer una secuela o viñetas independientes… Oh..por cierto, para los que le interesé, acabo de iniciar una nueva historia… Mi primer AU…. espero que se pase por ahí y me den su opinión.**_

_**Sin más…me despido y les agradezco una vez mas por sus reviews y apoyo para con esta historia.**_

_**Un beso mordelón a todos.**_


	20. Votación

**Votación**

Fortaleza, Fortaleza era lo que, presuntuosa y petulantemente, presumía poseer. Y Claro, ¿Quién a simple vista y buen juicio podría dudar de ello?... Yo, un vampiro, cien veces más fuerte que un elefante, 1000 veces más rápido que un leopardo. Peligroso y temido, Magnánimo y Atractivo…. ¿Quién podría siquiera figurar que, una humana… sencilla y tan frágil, podría superar con creces las expectativas de Fortaleza en un ser mitológico como yo?....... Cualquiera que no hubiera conocido a Isabella Swan.

Ella lo hizo, superando cualquier prueba impuesta, quedándose y soportando en silencio, sufriendo por dentro, fingiendo por fuera…. Ganándole al vampiro el juego de supervivencia.

Bella continuó con sus rutinas diarias. Yo no pude ni siquiera crearme una.

Bella permanecía con Charlie, porque estaba consiente de que, a pesar de todo, el la necesitaba. Yo había abandonado a mi familia sin consideración.

Bella tomó medidas para sentirse mejor. Yo me hundí en mi propio dolor.

Bella logró sobrevivir…. Yo casi muero en el intento.

Me superaba en tantas expectativas, me sorprendí mucho más que cualquier otra ocasión ante sus declaraciones. Era una valentía y fuerza, que estaba seguro…. Iban más allá de los parámetros humanos… Tal vez era de ahí donde sacaba el valor para amarme y la voluntad de querer permanecer a mi lado…. La decisión y las descabelladas ideas para poder estar conmigo….

"_... Mira, descubrí que te recordaba con mayor claridad cuando hacía algo estúpido o peligroso... Recordaba cómo sonaba tu voz cuando te enfadabas. La escuchaba como si estuvieras a mi lado. En general, intentaba no pensar en ti, pero en momentos como aquéllos no me dolía mucho, era como si volvieras a protegerme, como si no quisieras que resultara herida…"_

"_Tú... arriesgabas la... vida... para oírme..."_

Montar Moto, Saltos en acantilado, Jugar con Licántropos…Era desesperado y estúpido, precisamente las cosas que le había hecho prometerme que nunca intentaría. Pero… ¿Cómo poder reclamarle al disparate que… irónicamente, le daba la fuerza para seguir viviendo? Y… ¡Por el amor de Dios!, todo esto era para recordarme, para sentirse conmigo.. ¡¿Cómo censurar comportamiento tan perturbador pero a la vez tan… maravilloso? No podía culparla. Yo incluso hubiera dado mi vida por tan solo escucharla en mis días de oscuridad…. Y claro, toda la culpa simplemente recaía en mí, por haberlo permitido.

—Tú me amas —dijo maravillada, como si aquella afirmación de tanta antigüedad, al fin la estuviera comprendiendo de fondo a fondo.

—Con todo mi ser—Y… por primera vez en 6 meses, sonreí de una manera triunfante y de sincera alegría

Tomé sus rostro entre mis mano, convencido de que ahora… esta vez no existiría duda en el profundo amor que siento por ella. Dichoso de recuperar mi lugar en su vida, uno que ella siempre guardaría solo para mi…. La Besé, como nunca antes lo había hecho; de una manera pasional, profunda y sincera, sin cuidados y tampoco limites…. A tal grado que yo mismo sentí vértigo de mis movimientos. Incliné mi frente sobre la suya, y me sorprendió el darme cuenta de que los dos nos hallábamos respirando entrecortadamente…

— ¿Sabes? Se te da mejor que a mí —susurré cortando el silencio.

— ¿Qué?

—Sobrevivir. Al menos, tú lo intentaste. Te levantabas por las mañanas, procurabas llevar una vida normal por el bien de Charlie, y seguiste tu camino. Yo era un completo inútil cuando no estaba rastreando. No podía estar cerca de mi familia ni de nadie más. Me avergüenza admitir que me acurrucaba y dejaba que el sufrimiento se apoderara de mí —esbocé una sonrisa recordando la ironía del asunto. Bella mucho más valiente que un vampiro—. Fue mucho más patético que oír voces.

Ella sonrió en un acto meramente inconsciente y de reflejo, como si estuviera satisfecha o aliviada de alguna situación. —Sólo una voz —me corrigió.

Me eche a reír por la sensación de orgullo y grata felicidad que esta situación me causaba, orgulloso por ser yo el portador de esa imaginaria voz… feliz porque me amaba… a pesar de todo y más de lo que yo mismo podría llegar a merecer. La apreté con fuerza a mi costado para poder guiarla hacia delante.

Este viaje nocturno, para mi… no era más que una excusa más para estar a su lado, y de…algún modo; Compensar a mi familia y permitirles convivir con ella de ahora en adelante…

…las intenciones de Bella me resultaban mucho más que remotas.

—Por cierto, que en este asunto tan sólo te estoy siguiendo la corriente —señalé con mi dedo la proximidad hacia la casa—. Lo que ellos digan no me importa lo más mínimo.

—Ahora, esto también les afecta a ellos—musitó frunciendo el seño. Me encogí de de hombros con fingida indiferencia. De una cosa estaba completamente seguro… Yo no tendría poder sobre aquella decisión en el caso de no ser yo quien efectuara la transformación. Bella conocía a la perfección mi opinión… Eso solo significaba una cosa; Por desgracia, Sería Carlisle el que tuviera la última palabra sobre el asunto.

Entramos por la puerta del porche de la casa y me encendí las luces. Bella miró a su alrededor entre impresionada y fascinada, supuse que era la añoranza no haber vuelto a esta casa o en tanto tiempo… o la prueba palpable de que; esta vez de verdad íbamos a quedarnos.

—¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Alice? —llamé a mi familia de un modos natural, como si esto se tratase de una simple visita de cortesía.

Irónicamente, Carlisle fue el primero en llegar a nuestro encuentro —Bienvenida otra vez, Bella —sonrió—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti en plena madrugada? A juzgar por la hora, supongo que no se trata de una simple visita de cortesía, ¿verdad?

—Me gustaría hablar con todos ustedes enseguida si les parece bien. Se trata de algo importante.

Carlisle me miró extrañado y reprodujo una hipótesis. La semejanza que esta se me hizo a la visión de Alice en Volterra me hizo poner bastante tenso, traté de controlarme a mi mismo. Ahora no era ni el momento ni el lugar

_Por tu expresión. Veo que si te trata de lo que me estoy imaginando Edward. _Pensó con seriedad antes de dirigirse a Bella.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no hablamos en la otra habitación?

Carlisle abrió la marcha por el cuarto de estar y dobló la esquina hacia el comedor al tiempo que encendía las luces. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba mesa oval de madera lustrada con ocho sillas a su alrededor; por un momento me estremecía. Fue en esta misma mesa donde se había discutido si Bella debía seguir o no permaneciendo con vida por el bien de toda la familia…

La analogía de situaciones me hizo querer sentir enfermo. Tendría que pensar en una manera de evitar esto, a toda costa y rápido.

Esme entró a la habitación para sentarse a lado de Bella y después de ella entraron el resto en una perfecta fila india. Carlisle se sentó a la derecha de Bella y yo a la izquierda. Todos tomaron asiento en silencio.

Alice, como era la esperarse, ya tenía idea de la razón para reunirnos _¡Por fin!, a ponerle fin a lo ridículo… _Ignoré sus pensamientos. Emmett y Jasper, a diferencia de ella.. Aun no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Rosalie solo se limitó a obedecer reglas _Bueno… Ella, después de todo. No tiene la culpa, _pensó después de mandarle una sonrisa tímida a Bella.

—Tienes el uso de la palabra—habló Carlisle para que ella iniciara.

Tragó saliva y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de una manera frenética… Conocía perfectamente como a Bella le causaba pánico hablar en público o ser el cenero de atención; Tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa para infundirle confianza.

_Creo que ya sé porque estamos aquí._

_Te adelanto mi voto. ¡Absolutamente de acuerdo!_

_Si es lo que me imagino. Pues adelante… No hay nada que perder_

Los miré de manera fiera, premeditándome sus opiniones… y por un momento, me percate de que Carlisle… a diferencia de los demás… su mente se hallaba en un punto neutro. Con la simple espera de saber que votarían lo demás y escuchar las palabras de Bella. Me fundé una esperanza sobre aquello… de alguna manera, convencería a Carlisle de que habría una solución mejor que quitarle el alma a un ser Humano, y el…sin duda alguna. Me apoyaría.

O al menos eso esperaba.

—Bueno, espero que Alice os haya contado cuanto sucedió en Volterra.

—Todo — aseguró Alice con suficiencia.

—¿Y lo que está a punto de ocurrir?

—Eso también. _Que los Vulturis nos masacrarás si el cabezota no cambia de opinión…Oh, por supuesto que si. _Fruncí el seño con desdén

—Perfecto; entonces, estamos todos al corriente—Hizo una diminuta pausa pausa para., lo que parecía, pensar en la correctas palabras para continuar—Bueno, tengo un problema. Alice prometió a los Vulturis que me convertiría en uno de vosotros. Van a enviar a alguien a comprobarlo y estoy segura de que eso es malo, algo que debemos evitar. Ahora, esto nos afecta a todos— Nos contempló a cada uno de nosotros, la impotencia de no saber qué pasaría por su mente o por la de Carlisle, no paso desapercibido por ella. Alejó su mirada de mi al darse cuenta de mis gestos.

—No voy a imponerme por la fuerza si no me aceptáis, con independencia de que Alice esté o no dispuesta a convertirme.

_Pero por Dios, niña…. ¿Cómo no vamos a aceptarte?_ Esme abrió la boca para intervenir, Bella le hizo una seña para dejarla continuar.

—Déjenme terminar, por favor. Todos ustedes saben lo que quiero y estoy segura de que también conocen la opinión de Edward al respecto. Creo que la única forma justa de decidir esto es que todo el mundo vote. Si deciden no aceptarme, bueno, en tal caso, supongo que tendré que volver sola a Italia. No puedo permitir que vengan _aquí._

Gruñí por dentro de tan solo imaginarme dicha situación, ¿¡A caso creía que yo permitiría una cosa así!?, ¿¡En qué tonterías estaba pensado?!

_¿Qué acaba de decir?_

_Como si no me conociera, ya me imagino el enfrentamiento… ¡Genial!_

_¿Se volvió loca?_

_No permitiremos eso..._

_¡Sobre mis cenizas!_

—Así pues, tengan en cuenta que en modo alguno los voy a poner en peligro. Quiero que voten sí o no sólo al asunto de convertirme en vampira.

Le hizo un gesto a Carlisle para que comenzara la votación. Eta el momento de intervenir…ahora sabía perfectamente cómo evitarlo.

—Un momento—Bella entrecerró los ojos de decepción, me limite a tomarla de la mano y continuar. _Lo siento cariño.._._lo hago por tu bien_—Tengo algo que añadir antes de que votemos. —Bella suspiró de fastidio—No creo que debamos ponernos demasiado nerviosos por el peligro al que se refiere Bella.

Esto tendría que convencerlos, o por lo menos… ganara los votos de Jasper y Emmett a mi favor… con ellos, el asunto estaba más que ganado. Recliné mi mano sobre le mesa inclinándome hacia delante, viendo específicamente a mis hermanos.

—Verán, había más de una razón por la que no quería estrechar la mano de Aro al final del todo. Se les pasó una cosa por alto y no quería ponerles sobre la pista.

_No Puedo creerle… Es que a este fanfarrón nada se le pasa _pensó Alice con fastidio.

—¿Y qué es? —me instó Alice, con una expresión igual escéptica que la de Bella.

—Los Vulturis están demasiado seguros de sí mismos, y por un buen motivo. En realidad, no tienen ningún problema para encontrar a alguien cuando así lo deciden —dirigí mi vista hacia Bella…orgulloso de saber era ella precisamente la excepción que podría darles el trago amargo a esa legión enferma de vampiros—. ¿Se acuerdan de Demetri?

Bella se estremeció y pude ver algunos recuerdos vagos en mete de Alice y Carlisle. Entonces continué.

—Encuentra a la gente, ése es su talento, la razón por la que le mantienen a su lado. Ahora bien, estuve hurgando en sus mentes para obtener la máxima información posible todo el tiempo que estuvimos con ellos. Buscaba algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarnos. Así fue cómo me enteré de la forma en que funciona el don de Demetri. Es un rastreador, un rastreador mil veces más dotado que James. Su habilidad guarda una cierta relación con lo que Aro o yo hacemos. Capta el... gusto... No sé cómo describirlo. .. La clave, la esencia de la mente de una persona y entonces la sigue. Funciona incluso a enormes distancias…..Pero después de los pequeños experimentos de Aro, bueno...

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Crees que no va a ser capaz de localizarme —concluyó Bella con voz apagada.

—Estoy convencido. El confía ciegamente en ese don —exclamé con entusiamos—. Si eso no funciona contigo, en lo que a ti respecta, se han quedado ciegos.

—¿Y qué resuelve eso?

—Casi todo, obviamente. Alice será capaz de revelarnos cuando planean hacernos una visita. Te esconderemos. Quedarán impotentes.

_Una victoria contra esos presumidos…¡Maldición!, ¡Estupendo! _Se regocijó Emmett

_Vencer al Los Vulturis… Suena tan malditamente tentador _Le siguió Jasper

— …Será comobuscar una aguja en un pajar— terminé satisfecho de las reacciones de mis hermanos. Conocía la enferma obsesión de Emmett por imponerse retos y peleas… haría lo que fuera por provocar una. Y, en cuanto a Jasper; Si bien tenía un poco de la obsesión de Emmett…. Toda su vida siempre había cargado contra en prejuicio de Los Vulturis vigilándolo cargando sobre sus espaldas. Vencer a alguien de su guardia le resultaba una idea difícil de rechazar

_¿Hermano… te he dicho que eres un Insoportable genio? _Emmett me compartió una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Te pueden encontrar a ti —inquirió Bella, tratando de encontrar una manera de impedir mis planes…. Solo consiguió darle más cuerda al entusiasmo de mi hermano, este extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y tendió el puño a mi dirección

—Un plan estupendo, hermano —dijo con entusiasmo.

—No_ Una locura_—masculló Rosalie.

—En absoluto —coincidió Bella

—Estupendo _tentador…_—comentó Jasper, elogioso.

—Idiotas _Inconscientes…_ —murmuró Alice.

_Creo que te estas yendo por el camino difícil, Edward_. Esme se limitó a mirarme con preocupación.

Bella se irguió de la silla, visiblemente molesta ante mi intervención. —En tal caso, de acuerdo. Edward ha sometido una alternativa a consideración —dijo con frialdad—Votemos.

Dirigió la mirada hacia mí, poniéndome como primer votante… me observo de una manera en que, al simple vista podría parecer como indiferencia…. Mas sus ojos mostraban en ella, que…. A pesar de mis resoluciones. Para ella era importante mi voto.

—¿Quieres que me una a tu familia?

La pregunta iba con un doble sentido.

Me enfadó…

—No de esa forma. Quiero que sigas siendo humana.

Asintió una sola vez, visiblemente luchando por mantenerse al margen de sus sentimientos… llegué a sentirme culpable y arrepentido. Pero mis convicciones eran firmes…Mejor que se sienta decepcionada de mi a que pierda su alma para siempre.

—¿Alice?

—_¿Todavía me lo preguntas? _Sí.

—¿Jasper?

—_Tentador… Pero, no encuentro otra cosa con mejor sentido… para todos ._Sí —respondió con voz grave; estremeciéndose y sintiendo de un momento a otro mi decepción, frustración y furia. Me miró por un lapso de medio segundo; imperceptible para todo residentes en aquella habitación… Sus ojos eran serios, fuertes y seguros. _Lo lamento Edward. Pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que la historia se repita. Tu mejor que nadie sabe el riesgo que corre si permanece Humana y cerca de mí._

Comprendí su posición, me censuré a mi mismo en llegar al pensar, aunque fuera por un momento. La ida de Jasper… ¡No, por supuesto que no!, me grité en pensamientos… El ya se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo en permanecer a unos pocos metros de Bella. Y si ella se volviera a cortar el dedo en este mismo instante… Tampoco sería culpa de Jasper reaccionar como su naturaleza se lo ordena.

…. Pero el no lo pensaría así, y no estaba dispuesto a cargar sobre sus espalda una segunda culpa, y… para complementar; La de Bella, la mía y del resto de la familia.

Jasper tenía la razón en votar un SI… Y ahora yo estaba perdiendo en mi propio juego.

¡Maldición!

— ¿Rosalie? —Continuó Bella.

_Yo… yo, ¡Demonios!, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin parecer el ogro malvado?_ Ella vaciló mientras se mordía la parte inferior de su labio carnoso. —No. _Ahora todos me miran… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que parecer la Malvada. ¡En verdad no soy la malvada! _Déjame explicarme —rogó—. Quiero decir que no tengo ninguna aversión hacia ti como posible hermana, es sólo que... Esta no es la clase de vida que hubiera elegido para mí misma. Me hubiera gustado que en ese momento alguien hubiera votado 'no' por mí. ¡_Eso es la verdad, No puedes juzgarme como mentirosa! _Pensó, solo para mi. Al menos, tendría el voto de Rosalie a mi favor.

— ¿Emmett?

_¿Bella o Demtri?. ¿Demtri o Bella? _Su mente los colocó a ambos en diferentes direcciones. A la derecha de su subconsciente: Una Bella dulce, pequeña, linda y carismática… lista para convertirse en la hermana menor que; en el interior.. Siempre quiso tener y que… por desgracia. Nunca lograría ver en las personalidades de Alice o Rose.

Del lado izquierdo; la imaginación de un Demtri salvaje y fuerte; Un reto difícil de resistir, la pelea y diversión que estaba esperando desde hacia mucho tiempo y que; seguramente, una de las pocas que se le presentarían en su estilo de vida pacifico a lado de Carlisle. _Difícil…_ Volvió a comparar ambos lados con frustración; antes de decidirse. _¡Bah!… al diablo con el idiota. Bella ¡Hermanita!, ¡Bienvenida a la familia!_

¡Odié que Emmett no me resultara tan predecible por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía!

—¡Rayos, sí! —esbozó una sonrisa ancha—. Ya encontraremos otra forma de provocar una lucha con ese Demetri.

Nunca me lo imaginé, y tampoco que intereso hurgar en la mente enfermizamente predecible de mi hermano; El saber lo que era y que significaba Bella para el desde hacia ya bastante tiempo. Una hermanita pequeña, tierna con la que se podría divertir y proteger; el recóndito lado sentimental de Emmett. ¡Magnifico! _Lo siento Edward, ahora que lo sabes… no me niegues la oportunidad._

Sentí un fuerte nudo en el estomago… Aquí estaba yo; sufriendo, mortificándome, carcomiéndome de los nervios al pensar en como conservar un alma y salvar una vida. Mientras Emmett hablaba y pensaba como si esto se tratara de una simple salida de campo…un nuevo juego que jugar. Quise arrancarle la cabeza, más que cualquier otra ocasión…

Pero, Todo empeoró cuando fue el turno de Esme.

—Sí, por supuesto, Bella. Ya te considero parte de mi familia._ La felicidad llega a disfrazarse de una forma cruel. Date una oportunidad, Hijo. El egoísmo no siempre es un pecado… Yo me regocijaré de tener otra hija; que mejor si puedo gozar de ella toda la eternidad. Pero es tu existencia la que me importa; Y no estoy dispuesta a perder otro niño. _

Y, ¿Cómo enojarme ante aquella acusación? Esme tenía una razón mucho más poderosa que Jasper para votar un SI.

Me quería, me amaba de una manera tan innaturalmente maternal. Dispuesta a cualquier cosa por mí. Y si… Bella era otra hija más para cuidar y querer; pero solo por el simple motivo de haber espantado la soledad de su _"Hijo querido"_… Solo quería a Bella porque ella me amaba a mí.

¡Mierda!, ¿¡Que carajos importaba mi felicidad si un alma se perdía a causa de ella!?

—Gracias, Esme —murmuró Bella. Me atajé a Carlisle antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo. Rogando por que el le pusiera fin a esta locura…. Esperando que el fuera más consiente, que me comprendiera….

No necesité leer su mente; su mirada estaba más que clara.

Había perdido.

—Edward—dijo él

_Ella ha decidido. No tengo otra cosa más por hacer_.

No…No ¡NO! —No —escupí con furia, tanta… al grado de atreverme a mostrarle mi diente de pura impotencia. ¡Maldición!, ¡Esto no debería de estar pasando!

—Es la única vía que tiene sentido —insistió Carlisle—. Has elegido no vivir sin ella, y eso no me deja alternativa _Me lo agradecerás algún día… Cuando te des la oportunidad a ti mismo de buscar la felicidad. Bien, pude haber dejado morir a Esme.... ¡No lo hice! Y ahora nos amamos y compartimos una verdadera familia; ella es plena y yo dichoso. Dime, ¿Eso me convierte en un monstruo a tu ojos, Edward?_

No lo soporté más, todo esto comenzaba a asfixiarme. Solté la mano de Bella y salí del comedor… ¡Claro, Claro! Resultaba tan sencillo para ellos, ¿A quién le importaba?...

¡Medidas de seguridad, hermanas pequeñas, visiones de felicidad, amor maternal… voz de sabiduría!. ¿De que servían?, ¿¡De qué demonios servían!?....Tal vez nadie les había informado a mi familia, de que nuestra existencia no era asegurada... Tarde que temprano, íbamos a terminar. ¿Y qué futuro nos esperaba…. le esperaba?

Y la pero parte de todo… es que…

¡MALDITA SEA!

La confusión y furia ardieron por todo mi cuerpo, en un intento por canalizarla… golpeé con fuerza una de la vitrinas de cristal… lanzándola después contra la Enorme pantalla de plasma, destruyendo con ella todo aparato reproductor…llevándome la vajilla de Esme, destruyendo los videojuegos de Emmett y Jasper….

Y es que… ¡En el fondo lo deseaba!, Claro… por supuesto que lo quería; mantenerla conmigo, vivir una finita eternidad a su lado.

Me conocía, Y, ¿Si ella estuviera a punto de morir en este momento?, ¿La dejaría irse?, ¿Resignarme a perderla y perderme a mi mismo por una teoría de la que ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro? _No Edward… por supuesto que no. ¡La morderías en ese mismo momento y sin titubeos! Eres egoísta, naciste egoísta y va siendo tiempo de aceptarlo…_

…Yo… No debía ser una egoísta. ¡No ahora, No con ella!

—Bueno, Alice ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos?

_Santa Madre… ¿Yo no podré….?_

Egoísta… Egoísta…

—¡No! _¡No! _¡NO! —rugí y en un segundo la tuve cerca de mí, justo frente a sus rostro. Mirándome asustada. Más en ese momento no me importo—¿Estás loca? ¿Has perdido el juicio? —Puso sus manos en sus oídos, retrocediendo de mí lentamente.

—Eh... Bella, no me parece que yo esté _lista _para esto —terció Alice con una nota de ansiedad en la voz—. Necesito prepararme..._No lo lograría… no Podría__**.**_

—Lo prometiste —le recordé ante la mirada de Edward.

—Lo sé, pero... Bella, de verdad, no sé cómo hacerlo sin matarte.

Alice negó de inmediato con la cabeza. Parecía atemorizada.

—¿Carlisle?

¡NO!

Desesperado, tomé su rostro en una mano, obligándola a mirarme solo a mí… Extendiendo la otra mano hacia Carlisle con afán de detenerlo. ¡Esto tenía que parar!, ¡tenía que parara YA!

—_Me lo agradecerás…_Soy capazde hacerlo —dijo con expresión serena, sin ninguna agitación—. No corres peligro de que yo pierda el control.

—Suena bien— contestó ella, aun con su ojos atrapado por lo míos.

—Espera —apreté los dientes de manera frenética, ¡Demonios, no todavía!—. No tiene por qué ser ahora.

—No hay razón alguna para que no pueda ser ahora —repuso indignada

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas.

—Naturalmente que sí —contesté con acritud—. Ahora, aléjate de mí.

Le solté el rostro, cruzándome de brazos..Al menos, aun tenía un Az bajo la manga, Uno que Bella no sería capaz de ignorar a pesar de su terquedad.

—Charlie va a venir a buscarte aquí dentro de tres horas. No me extrañaría que trajera a sus ayudantes.

Dilató los ojos, como quien olvida algo de suma importancia—Vendrá con los tres—Susurró con el seño fruncido, para después analizar la situación por un momento. Uno que me pareció demasiado largo… Seguramente, poniéndola en la realidad de las consecuencias que su transformación traería consigo….

_Está preocupada… Se siente culpable de dejarlos_ pensó Jasper para si mismo, poniendo en descubierto la debilidad de Bella ante todo esto; Su familia… ¡Perfecto!

—Sugiero que pospongamos esta conversación en aras de seguir pasando desapercibidos —propuse a Carlisle de manera tensa. Por lo menos, lograría ganar un poco de tiempo para convencerla—. Al menos, hasta que Bella termine el instituto y se marche de casa de Charlie.

—Es una petición razonable, Bella —señaló Carlisle.

_Sigue sintiéndose Culpable_

Bella frunció los labios —Lo consideraré—

Uff..

—Lo mejor sería que te llevara a casa. Sólo por si Charlie se despierta pronto.

Ella miró hacia Carlisle, claramente su plicante—¿Después de la graduación?

—Tienes mi palabra.

Respiró profundo y sonrió como si hubiera ganado una ardua batalla. Por supuesto, me había vencido… Por ahora.

—Vale, puedes llevarme a casa.

La saqué de la casa antes de que pudiera idear otra manera de contradecirme o acortar el tiempo de su transformación; ocultando el completo destrozo ocasionado por mi furia en todo el comedor y habitación de estar.

No pronuncié ni una sola palabra de regreso a la casa de Charlie Swan. ¿de qué serviría?, En todo lo que llevo existiendo, Juro jamás haber conocido una persona màs obstinada y terca que Bella… Una palabra mía valdría poco para poder llegar a convencerla…. Tendría que utilizar otros métodos y era mi obligación de ahora en adelante averiguarlos antes de la supuesta graduación….

_Pero, ¿¡Que demonios…!?_ _¡¡¡EDWARD!!! _Resonó la voz furiosa de Emmett a cientos kilómetros de donde estábamos. Algo que bella, con sus oídos humanos, no llegaría ni siquiera a percibir _¡Vas a pagar por esto sabe-lo-todo!, ¡¡Mis aparatos reproductores no tenían la culpa de tu estúpida cólera!!... "Por Idiota" _pensé para mi mismo y me di el lujo de sonreír con suficiencia.

Subí por las paredes de la casa hasta topar con la ventana de la habitación de Bella, entramos en ella y la deposité en su cama. Aun con la interrogante de saber el punto exacto a donde debía de atacar. Comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación; Devanándome los sesos; pensando cualquier oportunidad o posibilidad de evitar todo esto. No tener a acceso a sus pensamientos era verdaderamente un problema, ahora mucho más que en cualquier otra ocasión. ¡Demonios!; Debía de existir algo…algo para detenerla, algo que ella deseara mucho más que convertirse en una terna maldita.

¿¡Pero Qué!?

—Sea lo que sea lo que estés maquinando, no va a funcionar —me dijo con recelo mientras me observaba moverme de un lado a otro

—Silencio. Estoy pensando—musité con acritud. Debía de haber algo… algo…

—¡Bah! —Se quejó harta para después esconderse tras las mantas. Sonreí con Ironía, esto no estaba funcionando… Y, era terriblemente desesperante no poder ver sus expresiones tras esas capas de tela encendiéndola. Siendo completamente sinceros; En cualquier tipo de situación, siempre me resultaría asfixiante no observarla y comprobar que efectivamente ella seguía aquí. Retiré el edredón de un tirón obligándola a mirarme; tendiéndome a su lado y palpando su rostro con mis dedos; No habría mejor alivio para la frustración que aquello…

—Si no te importa, preferiría que no ocultaras la cara debajo de las mantas. He vivido sin ella tanto como podía soportar; y ahora, dime una cosa—No tenía otra opción; habría que preguntarle

—¿Qué? —preguntó poco dispuesta a colaborar.

—Si te concedieran lo que más quisieras de este mundo, cualquier cosa, ¿qué pedirías?

—A ti

En verdad, no estaba nada dispuesta a cooperar; —Algo que no tengas ya— _Vamos Bella, debe de haber algo, lo que sea que impida la locura que estas a punto de cometer_. Ella me miró vacilante; Comenzó a desesperarme su silencio, mientras en su rostro era visible el debate de decirme o no decirme su deseo…Más lo que dijo a continuación me dejó completamente desarmado.

—Me gustaría que no tuviera que hacerlo Carlisle... Desearía que fueras tú quien me transformara.

Me forcé a mi mismo el permanecer apacible ante semejante petición. ¿Era eso lo que en verdad más deseaba sobre todas las cosas?, ¿Qué yo fuera quien la convirtiera…? El asombró fue mucho más grande que cualquier ira ó sentimiento escondido tras esa declaración; escondidas también estaban el jubilo, orgullo… Yo, Yo y no Carlisle el elegido para morder a Bella. Probar su sangre por segunda vez y esta vez sin el riego de no poder detenerme.

Era peligrosamente existente.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar a cambio de eso?

:

Bella quedó anonadada con mi respuesta —Cualquier cosa— ¡Perfecto!

—¿Cinco años? —pregunté con suficiencia. Ese tendría que ser un tiempo suficiente para convencerla O, por lo menos… hacerla vivir un poco más su vida Humana.

Su rostro inmediatamente se tornó asustado y Lleno de reproche —Dijiste _"cualquier cosa" _— Recordé.

—Sí, pero vas a usar el tiempo para encontrar la forma de escabullirte. He de aprovechar la ocasión ahora que se presenta. Además, es demasiado peligroso ser sólo un ser humano, al menos para mí. Así que, cualquier cosa menos _eso._

Puso cara de pocos amigos.

Bastante prespectiva—¿Tres años?

—¡No!

—¿Es que no te merece la pena? —cuestioné intentando dar a su Punto débil; Charlie… Más ella no mostró ninguna señal de duda. ¡Era tan endiabladamente terca!

—¿Seis meses? —ofreció ella. Pusé los ojos en blanco, estaba comenzando a rendirme

.

—No es bastante.

—En ese caso, un año. Ése es mi límite.

—Concédeme dos al menos.

—Ni loca. Voy a cumplir diecinueve, pero no pienso acercarme ni una pizca a los veinte. Si tú vas a tener menos de veinte para siempre, entonces yo también.

Edad. ¡Ese era el núcleo del problema!... Bella estaba tomándose demasiado enserio las cuestiones del equilibrio; le aterraba hacerse más grande cada día que pasaba… Esto solo me daba entender que no tendría nada que combatir contra aquello; Su prioridad era transformarse, Sin bien… la mejor manera para ella sería el que yo fuera quien la llevara a cabo, cosa que me atraía de una manera verdaderamente peligrosa. Tal vez, solo tal vez… si encontrara la manera de hacerle difícil mis condiciones sin que estas tuvieran que ver algo con lapsos de tiempo; Lograría ganar aunque fuera un poco más de tiempo… Al menos unos 3 o 4 años, suficientes para que terminara la Universidad y estuviera libre de cualquier culpa o pendiente para ella… Pero, ¿Qué condición sería la apropiada para detener a Bella, aunque fuera… unos años más?

¡Aha!

—De acuerdo. Olvídate de los límites de tiempo. Si quieres que sea yo quien lo haga, tendrás que aceptar otra condición.

—¿Condición? —preguntó con voz apagada—. ¿Qué condición?

Pronuncié las palabras con cautela, esperando las típicas reacciones fuera de los parámetros normales que Bella siempre tendría antes cualquier situación

—Casarte conmigo

_Hola!_

_Mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza T_T … había poca inspiración y tiempo contado :S_

…_Pero aquí lo tienes…El penúltimo cap de este Ficc (Whaa.. ni yo misma me la creo)_

_Una vez más quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews….. _

_Sobre todo; Muchas Grax a __**AnJuDark**__ por ayudarme a escribir parte de este capitulo, así que una hoja completa_ _y los sentimientos de Emmett (la salida del día de campo XD) y Esme se los se la deben a ella…. GRaX MUJER… ERES ES LA MEJOR ._

_Y…Próximamente el cap de los pensamientos de Jacob Black… el ultimo de este Ficc T_T (sigo sin creérmelo) _

_Espero sus reviews y nuevamente muchas grax por seguir esta historia_


	21. Epilogo Jacob Black

**Epilogo; Jacob Black**

_**Eclipse, p. 493**_

… _Esa es una buena selección de palabras, Me pregunto… ¿Cómo es que le hace para reconstruir semejante discurso en cuestión de segundos?...Deben tener la chaveta igual de desarrollada, ¡Malditos tramposos!..... ¡Demonios!, el chupa sangre me dejó sin habla!, debo parecer un idiota en este momento. Bah!, de por si ya es una estupidez entablar una conversación con el ¡Hagamos tregua con el Vampiro!. ¡Bravo Jacob!, rebásate tu nivel de babosadas._

Hubiera resultado muy fácil reír en esos instantes, exceptuando, claro…las razones obvias del porque los pensamientos sarcásticos y escandalosos de Jacob Black, no me causaban el menor sentido del humor. Una muy buena de ellas; era la chica humana, dueña del muerto y silencioso corazón que ahora permanecía intacto es mi pecho. Dormía, cálida y sin peligro; en los brazos de una criatura sobrenatural y peligrosa, que-cosa que nadie creyó posible- no se trataba de mí.

¿Cómo llegué a esta precaria situación?, ¿En qué momento comenzamos a jugar a la guerra de que criatura mitológica puede más?. De ser así, micho me temo que el licántropo estaba tomando la delantera en el juego absurdo del amor; El juego de "_quién ama mas a la humana"_ al que no habría entrado ni en un millón de años, si no fuera por que el "premio gordo", era el boleto a permanecer a lado de ella. El perdedor simplemente se iría, con plena conciencia de que fue humillado en el campo en que, ingenuamente, pensó tener ventaja.

Jacob Black y yo, arrogantemente, impusimos las normas de este juego; La regla es que no había reglas. Todo o nada.... Jugar todas las cartas a nuestro alcance. Arriesgarse o perderlo todo. Y perder no era una palabra que estuviera en el vocabulario de alguno de los dos….

El licántropo era astuto, conocía sus desventajas, pero también barajeaba sus triunfos… La situación me era sofocante, jamás en mi vida, ya sea humana o inmortal… había quedado a tras. Era un ser acostumbrado al ganar… y quedar en segundo lugar contra los hechos que Jacob me mostraba, con lo que yo mismo estaba en acuerdo…. Era una situación insoportable.

Black me ganaba, si… Por que le ofrecía a Bella lo que yo nunca podré. Porque el amor que el sentía por ella, casi tocaba la misma profundidad de que yo le profesaba. ¡¿Cómo llegó a ser eso posible!?

Sencillo de explicar. Yo lo había permitido.

_...Pero, no captó el verdadero sentido de mi pregunta. La respuesta que me interesa saber. _

— ¿Y Aquella otra vez, Cuándo pensaste que había muerto? ¿Qué sentiste?

_¿Como sería para mí si se queda contigo?. Yo vencido, Y Ella estará muerta para entonces… Si llegase a ocurrir._

He aquí la única carta con la que Jacob no contaba, la experiencia previa ante la perdición.

— Si. Probablemente tu se sentirás igual dentro de poco, ¿no?. La manera en que nos percibes a nosotros no de permitirá verla solo como "Bella" y nada más, pero es lo ella será— cruda realidad para el lobo. Pero yo no soy nada por bien sentado. Ganaré la batalla, y este es el destino que el tendrá que cargar.

_No si se puede evitar. No es mi estilo cruzarme de brazos, alimaña. _—Eso no es lo que te pregunté.

—No puedo describir como me sentí. No tengo palabras.

Re memoricé cada una de las facetas que experimenté aquellos tiempos… ¿Palabras?, Por supuesto que si, claro que las tenía…Una infinidad de palabras, lamentos y verbos negativos llenando mi cabeza….. Contando la historia una y otra vez, repitiéndome suplicante a mi ser… jamás volver a experimentar semejante situación

El hecho resultaba tan depresivo, que tal vez ni el mismo Jacob, siendo tan observador y perspectivo, lograría comprender. Para ser más exactos, nadie en su sano Juicio llegaría a entenderlo…Por que yo estaba loco. Era un vampiro Loco de dolor.

_Ese silencio me lo dice todo. De verdad debió de haber sido duro. '_Duro', era una palabra en proporción de una micra, comparado con lo que en ese tiempo experimenté _Me cuesta creer que de verdad la ames como dices. Eres un vampiro… Esto no me lo puedo tragar así de sencillo. Y, de cualquier manera…. Eso no cambia nada._

Jacob, Jacob Black… Era las persona con los pensamientos más escandalosos que jamás hubiera conocido. El semi-humano más sarcástico, testarudo, empeñado, bipolar y fuerte que otro ser enemigo con el que haya tenido el placer de toparme….

…. Y, desde la primera vez que leí sus pensamientos, siendo este ya un Hombre hecho y derecho, y un lobo a punto de madurar. Supe que jamás encontraría persona más parecida a mi, aun si viviera unos 500 años en adelante.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Luna Nueva, p. 570**_

_¡Contrólate, idiota!. Contrólate… Bella está aquí, ¡Charlie esta cerca!. No dejes que te afecte. Mente fría, Jacob. Mente fría._

La mente de Jacob Black me producía jaqueca. El sonido que sus mentales gritos sintonizaban era como el rasgueo de las uñas en un pizarrón de tasas. El licántropo estaba alterado. Mala señal para cualquiera que supiera de lo que podían ser capaces estas criaturas cuando no saben controlarse.

Empujé a Bella detrás de mí. En caso de que la bomba llegara explotar. Sabía que debía sentir miedo, sabía que esto podría complicarse más allá de lo previsto. Estaba contrariado. Jamás, en mis cien años de vida, me había enfrentado a Licántropo enfurecido.

_¿Intenta protegerla de mí?, ¿¡Qué el cadáver tiene las ideas alrevesadas!?_ Primer golpe. El lobo me estaba retando. ¡Que mas diese yo por responderle la acusación!.

En un movimiento que no pude evitar. Bella se deslizo detrás de mi espalda, permitiéndole el contacto de mirada con el lobo que teníamos enfrente. NO hacia falta la habilidad de Jasper para darme cuenta que, su momentánea cólera ante la traición se había desvanecido por completo. _Bella… _pensó el lobo al sentir los ojos humanos posados sobre el, de una manera añorante. Una gama de emociones y recuerdos cruzaron la mente de Jacob Black… recuerdos suyos, felices, de los dos humanos que se quería uno a uno… de los mejores amigos que jamás se abandonarían. Del amor casi platónico que el lobo siempre le guardaría a su mejor amiga humana.

…El lobo se enamoró de la oveja.

—Bella…—se dirigió en forma de saludo. Mas su mirada y retaguardia solo estaban enfocadas en mí. Viéndome de la forma en que yo en ese momento lo veía a el. La criatura peligrosa, el enemigo que en este momento debía de desaparecer.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Bella, dolida por la _traición_ de su mejor amigo de su Mejor amigo—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Jacob?

_Ouch…Te muerdes la lengua muy seguido, Bella…no eres tú aquí la traicionada _—Fue por tu bien.

Bajo su criterio, ese era el bien que le estaba haciendo a ella. Bien si la mantiene lo más lejos de un vampiro. Sean cual sean las circunstancias….

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Quieres que Charlie me estrangule? ¿O quieres que le dé un ataque al corazón como a Harry? No importa lo furioso que estés conmigo, ¿cómo le has podido hacer esto a él?

_¡¿A Charlie?!. ¿Qué le han lavado el cerebro?. Charlie es parte de mi familia, Nunca haría nada para perjudicarlo. ¡Demonios!, y que otra forma podía manerte a salvo y en casa. Por lo menos algo apartada de esa pesadilla de…._

—No pretendía herir a nadie —evidencié sus pensamientos, ¿es que no podía pasar mi faceta de comprensivo para otro momento?—, sólo quería que no pudieras salir de casa para que no estuvieras conmigo.

Jacob no me agradeció el favor _Así que es cierto. ¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de meterte en mi mente. Solo eso faltaba…. _Me miró con el odio a nuestra raza cargándole sobre los hombros.

—¡Ay, Jake! —Gruñó Bella— ¡Ya estoy castigada! ¿Por qué te crees que no he ido a La Push para patearte el trasero por contestarme el teléfono?

_¿¡Castigada!? Pero si la ultima razón y la más absurda que…_—¿Era por eso? —_ Al chupasangre le queda mejor el papel de carcelero. Solo esto me faltaba, un impedimento humano. ¿¡Quieres cubrirte a costas de Charlie, vampirito!?_

—Creía que era yo quien te lo impedía, no Charlie—Volví a explicar, tomando un papel extraño de vocero. ¿Por qué me molestaba en esto?, ¿¡Por qué tenia que soportar al lobo pestilente que tenia frente a mí!?

"…_Le salvo la vida cuando tu simplemente te estabas lamentando…¿Te parece poco?"_La von de mi conciencia era tan enfermizamente parecida a la de Alice. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía la razón...

Vergonzoso, pero le debía la existencia al perro parado frente a mí, una deuda que siempre quedará marcada por toda la eternidad….Una que, con todos mis prejuicios de vampiro, celos y antipatía para con el. Estaba dispuesto a compensar.

—Basta Ya _Nadie te ha pedido evidenciar mis ideas. ¿Quieres que se te pague el servicio de traductor, Sanguijuela?_—No respondí, el golpe de su odio no me afectó… Me afectaba que yo no pudiera odiarlo con la misma intensidad, que nunca podría odiarlo a pesar de que quisiese. _No…¡agh!. Jacob contrólate, no te enfurezcas, Ella está aquí. Tranquilízate._ —Bella exageró acerca de tus... habilidades. Así que ya debes de saber por qué estoy aquí.

El tratado, por supuesto que conocía sus razones. —Sí —sentí tranquilamente—, pero quiero decirte algo antes de que empieces.

_¡Agh!, respira, Jacob…¡Contrólate, idiota!, ¡Controla al animal!-_Jacob empuñaba sus puños, intentando contener el temblor de sus brazos.

—Gracias —todo mi agradecimiento se fue en esas palabras, a pesar de que fueran dirigidas a un licántropo—. Jamás seré capaz de agradecértelo lo suficiente. Estaré en deuda contigo el resto de mí... existencia.

_¿¡Pero que demonios…!? _Como acto reflejo, miro a lugar donde Bella se encontraba, pude ver en sus pensamientos que ella tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que yo estaba viendo en el lobo en esos instantes. _¿Qué clase de broma…?_

—Gracias por mantener a Bella viva —aclaré, mi voz se tornó ronca, sin poder evitar la culpa que, a pesar de mi absolución, siempre me acompañaría—. Cuando yo... no lo hice.

—Edward... —Bella comenzó a hablar. En un movimiento de mi mano hice que se silenciara, en estos momentos, me preocupaban más las reacciones de nuestro acompañante.

En su mente, primero hubo sorpresa; una muy grande sorpresa al recibir el agradecimiento de su enemigo natural… "_una cosa muy sobrenatural y estúpida" _si lo describía con sus propias palabras. Luego la comprensión y la furia de cavilar que, le había hecho el bien al enemigo. Y este se sentía agradecido por ello; la idea le enfermó, a pesar de que no estaba nada arrepentido de las acciones que beneficiaban al vampiro.

—No lo hice por ti—aclaró

—Me consta, pero eso no significa que me sienta menos agradecido. Pensé que deberías saberlo. Si hay algo que esté en mi mano hacer por ti...

_Perfecto, entonces lárgate de aquí. Aléjate de ella…._

No me sorprendió, negué con la cabeza: —Eso no está en mis manos.

_Que no me salga con eso…_—¿En las de quién, entonces? —gruñó Jacob.

Dirigí la mirada a la única persona que era capaz de decidir mi futuro.

—En las suyas. Aprendo rápido, Jacob Black, y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que ella me diga que me marche—Bella capturó mi mirada en esos instantes, no fe necesario leer su mente para saber su respuesta…. Me dejé ahogarme en la felicidad, aunque fuera solo por unos simples segundos.

—Nunca —susurró, todavía inmersa en mis ojos.

_Estás más que loca, nunca cambiaras…_Jacob gruñó con odio.

—¿Hay algo más que necesites, Jacob? ¿Deseabas meterme en problemas? Misión cumplida. Charlie quizás me mande a un internado militar, pero eso no me alejará de Edward. Nada lo conseguirá. ¿Qué más quieres?

_Por desgracia. Pero siempre se encuentra un traba… siempre. Si no puedo mantenerte a salvo y lejos de el…Me conformo con que estés viva. _Clavó su mirada en mi

—Sólo me falta recordar a tus amigos chupasangres unos cuantos puntos clave del tratado que cerraron. Ese tratado es la única cosa que me impide que le abra la garganta aquí y ahora _Algo que sin duda gozaría… _Imaginò la situación. _AHH que buen alivio sentiría._

No es tan fácil vencerme. Sus alucinaciones estaba lejos de convertirse en un realidad: —No los hemos olvidado .

—¿Qué puntos clave? —preguntó Bella, confundida.

_Los puntos que te mantendrán con vida _—El tratado es bastante específico. La tregua se acaba si cualquiera de ustedes muerde a un humano. _Morder, _no matar —remarcó.

Pude sentir la sangre subir a la cabeza de Bella, —Eso no es asunto tuyo. —escupió con frialdad.

—Maldita sea si no... —fue todo lo que consiguió mascullar. _Osea que lo planeabas, ¡De verdad estabas dispuesta e entregar tu vida humana a ese…!, ¡¿Còmo demonios es que le perdonaste después de… ¡Agh!. No, ¡No!, ¡NO!... ¡Eso no!. Puedes pisotearme con zapaton de hierro, por mi patéame todo lo que quieras o déjame botado como ahora. ¡pero eso no! ¡No van a acabar con tu vida!, ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!_

Éramos tan parecidos, tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez. Era como mirar mi propia cólera ante la idea de perderla. Era observarme en un espejo, de una manera analógica…. Su furia no era más pequeña que la mía. Y sin embrago resultaba tan distinta.

Jacob Black sería un rival difícil, sería como competir contra mi mismo….

El lobo comenzó a revolverse entre convulsiones. Presionó los puños contra sus sienes, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dobló sobre sí mismo en un intento de controlar los espasmos. Su rostro adquirió un tono verde amarillento debajo de la tez cobriza.

_¡Contrólate, animal!, ¡No aquí, no con ella!... ¡CONTROLATE, MALDITA SEA!_

—¿Jake? ¿Estás bien? —Bella dio medio paso a su dirección. Ahí va su instinto de poca supervivencia, tratando de acercarse y calmar a un licántropo enfurecido, que podría ser capaz de matarla si se llegara a transformar. El solo pensarlo me hizo temblar, la empujé detrás de mí… ¿de donde había sacado la idea, de que ella sola podría aplacar la ira de Jacob Black?

_¡Idiota!, ¿Cree que por ella no podría controlarme _Se obligó a si mismo a controlarse una vez más. Me concentré en la estrategia que usaba, y…al darme cuenta, sentí mi estomago oprimirse. Jacob Black era un licántropo recién iniciado, era un acto casí imposible para el aplacar la ira que le quemaba por dentro. Los recién iniciado no contaban con esa fuerza de control….

Pero Jacob Black se controlaba. Cada vez que su memoria fabricaba los recuerdos que le producían dicha. Y esos recuerdos eran lo que compartía con Bella.

Pude verlo todo, todo desde su perspectiva; Observé las tardes en el taller de La Push, Las clases para manejar en moto, Los deberes que compartían juntos… Los chistes, las risas. La amista…. El amor.

Una faceta de la vida de ambos. Los recuerdos más dichosos de Black, Memorias valiosas para Bella, unas que yo nunca podría compartir con ella.

…Estos eran simples momentos humanos, Humanos, que guardaban una gran intensidad. Que quedarían marcado en la vida de ambos humanos, amándose y cuidándose a su manera..

Los celos que experimenté, por primera vez, no me causaron furia… solo una fuerte punzada de dolor.

—¡Arg! Yo nunca le haría daño a ella.

Y yo lo sabía, Bella jamás correría peligro a lado de Jacob. El logró controlar su instinto mucho más rápido que yo.

Jacob Black le ofrecía màs seguridad de que yo nunca le daré. Jacob Black, a pesar de todo, era mucho mejor protector de lo que yo nunca seré.

—¡BELLA! —el rugido de Charlie interrumpió el silencio—. ¡ENTRA AHORA MISMO!

—Mierda—dijo ella asustada.

_Pensé que sería la única forma…_—Siento mucho esto —murmuró—. Tenía que hacer lo que pudiera... Tenía que intentarlo.

—Gracias —intentó sonar sarcástica. Otra de las características que los balanceaban. El sarcasmo era un idioma natural entre la pareja de amigos.

—¡BELLA! ¡VEO EL COCHE DE EDWARD Y SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ FUERA! ¡SI NO ENTRAS EN CASA EN UN MINUTO...! —Charlie ni siquiera se molestó en completar su amenaza.

—Vámonos —apremié. Este escenario estaba comenzando a asficciarme. Pensaba que prefería mil veces los pensamientos ofensivos de Charlie Swan… que presenciar más fallas mías y reconocer que Jacob Black era nada mas y nada menos, el protector y "_humano" _ perfecto para Bella.

… Mas lo que presencia fue infinitamente peor.

Bella miró a Jacob Black con angustia, una mirada que jamàs había visto en ella… una de un corazón dividido.

—Lo siento —susurró él—Adiós, Bella.

El dolor de Jacob fue grande, pude leerlo y probarlo… me stremecìa pensar, que fuera el mismo dolor que Bella experimentada al compartir ese espacio entre ellos dos. Un espacio en el que yo no tenía lugar.

—Lo prometiste —recordó Bella con desesperación—. Prometiste que siempre seríamos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Black recordó aquella promesa con solemnidad y tristeza. Pude ver la escena con mis propios ojos, y juró por todo lo sagrado… que el dolor que sentí al presenciarla. Fue igual al de Jacob al no poder realizarla.

_Lo siento, Bella _—Ya sabes que intenté mantener esa promesa, pero... no veo cómo va a ser posible. No ahora... —el rostro del chico se deshizo, ahora Bella era testigo del vacio que el estaba sintiendo en su interior—. Te echaré de menos —articuló con los labios. Una de sus manos se alzó hacia su mejor amiga, al amor platonoco que nunca alcanzaría…, como si deseara que fueran lo suficientemente largos para cruzar la distancia entre los dos.

_Te quiero, Bella. Siempre te voy a querer…_

—Yo también —contestó ella. Pareciera que la respuesta fuera a sus pensamientos y no a las palabras articuladas.

La escena me azotó pero que un látigo con púas en la lazo de cuero. No me gustaba… no podía presenciarla más tiempo. Estaba consiente se lo que podría perder si permitía que esta continuara… Bella quería a Jacob, no necesitaba leer mente o percibir sentimientos para saberlo. Ella me amaba a mì, pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos que le guardaba también a lobo… Tal vez fueran más fuertes de lo que ella pensará, tal vez los suficientes como para…después de abrazarse. Darse cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro e irse juntos. Bella… con Jacob, feliz… a salvo y lejos de mí.

¿No Era eso lo que en un principio estaba buscando?. Regresé con ella porque Bella lo deseaba así, porque, al igual que yo… no concebía un mundo en donde ambos no pudiéramos estar juntos. ¿Pero y si, después de todo…ella si pudiese?, Y si…¿Después de todo, ella encontrase la manera de estar segura y feliz?

… Era lo que yo quería. La amaba… y eso era lo que me importaba.

—Jake... —Diò un paso hacia el hombre, lobo… pero hombre. Que la esparaba con los brazos abiertos en su mente. El deseaba con tanto fervor estrecharla como ella a el. Algo que lo definiría todo. El futuro que Isabella Swan se merecía desde el principio.

_Te quiero, Bella. Deseo que te des cuenta de cuando me quiere tu también a mì._

…Pero yo siempre sería un criatura egoísta. Siempre sería parte de mì.

Era inevitable.

Empujé a Bella hacia a mì, rodeándolo con mis brazos… Tomando lo que me pertenecía, evitando que ese futuro se consumara.

—Todo está bien —me primetiò, esperando que la soltara, pensando que eran los sentimientos bipolares del lobo lo que me preocupaban.

—No, no esta bien—dije yo tajante. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Para mí… La había perdido una vez. ¡Maldita sea si dejo que eso ocurra de nuevo!.

Jacob sintió el alejamiento de Bella, la furia de hacer interrumpido su momentos lo embargó. _Regrésamela, sanguijuela… _—Suéltala —rugió en palabras—. ¡Ella quiere que la sueltes!

Esta vez no se exigiría control. Sus ojos destellaban furia y ganas de matarme… Perfecto, que termine esto de una buena vez.

Empujé a bella detrás de mí, Si quería batalla ahora…a delante. ¡Que gané el mejor monstruo!

—¡No! ¡Edward...!

—¡ISABELLA SWAN! —el grito de Charlie no saco a ambos de la burbuja de pelea…. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, Iniciar una batalla a plenas calle… justo frente a un humano.

_¿En que estaba pensado, animal? _Se reprimió Jacob, también

—¡Vámonos! ¡Charlie está como loco! —gritó llena de pánico—. ¡Date prisa!

Ceñí a de la cintura y cerré mi mente. Dejando al licántropo a tras…. Noté sus frenéticos latidos de corazón y la sangre abandonando su rostro conforme avanzábamos a la casa de Charlie Swan…

Ambos compartíamos ya demasiados problemas…

Victoria, Licántropos, Vulturis y… un humano contrayendo un discursó a gritos de cómo reprender dos adolescentes.

…El mundo me resultaba de lo más extraño. Estos problemas no me eran importantes mientras la tuviera cerca de mí. Aun con los pensamientos de Charlie gritándome y ofendiéndome al ver que su hija venia acompañada….

Apreté la mano del amor de mi existencia para fundirle confianza. —Estoy aquí—dije con solemnidad. Ahì estaría… Para siempre. Aun con hombres lobos, vampiros y padres neuróticos sobre el camino….

Ella suspiro hondo, acercándose inconscientemente hacia mí. Diciéndome sin palabras que ella me amaba y, de la misma manera… Ella estaría igual para mí.

…Me dejé ahogarme en la felicidad por unos segundos.

**FIN**


	22. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos**

Quiero agradecer especialmente a las locas del "Cuartel"; Gracias por inspirarme a escribir sobre la saga que tanto nos trastorna… ¡las amo!

A Stephanie Meyer; por crear este misterioso y magnifico personaje llamado Edward Cullen; por darme la oportunidad de intentar meterme en su cabeza y salir viva de ella.

(casi muero con una frente magullada por los golpes en el teclado)

A AnJuDark, Tsuyu ryu, Luchyrct, Tikislona, riona25, Giulia-wb, Sandra Lupim, Patricillita21, Yami Uma, Nath Solitude, Hik-y, Doritza, JaviObiVoss, Alice Annabelle Whitlock, carliitha-cullen, Melanie Stryder, Kireiko Ami, .yan, Chokehold, ale-cullen4, soluna15, Miss Black Mariah, DiKa1, danixKullen, assenav1980, AkHaNe, alisea, neofita-aj, loleta, Coona y Linda…

(suspiro largo…)

Gracias a todas (y todos) por seguir esta locura de ficc…Sin ustedes, definitivamente lo hubiera dejando antes de llegar al cap de "El Ángel" sin haber perdido la chaveta :S

Perdonen mis terribles faltas de ortografía, siempre será mi punto débil.

Y colorín colorado…este ficc ya se ha terminado (siempre quise decir eso)

Un beso mordelón a todos


End file.
